Maddy and Rhydian Roles Reversed
by wolflover43
Summary: What if Maddy was the one to grow up wild and be in foster care? What if Rhydian grew up with his mum and brother Bryn? What if Maddy also had a brother? What if Maddy and Rhydian's talents were Reversed too? How would everything turn out? Rated T Just to be safe. Now starting with Maddian. Previously TheRomanDemigod
1. Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood **

_Rhydian's P.O.V._

I had just finished watching a horror movie marathon when I heard clattering outside. My little brother Bryn is asleep, so I know it's not him. I decide to go check it out. When I go outside I see a large grey wolf raiding the bins. It sees me and growls at me. "Get back inside," I growl at it. It responds by growling at me, I know I have to herd it back to the cellar. So I start moving towards it and move when it moves. It's on the edge of the cellar doors now. It growls at me, I feel my eyes turn yellow and I growl at it. It falls into the cellar and tries to get back out, but I hit it on the nose.

I get dressed into my school uniform and walk down the cellar stairs to let my mum out of the den. When I walk into the cellar I hear groaning coming from the den so I open it and see my mum just waking up. "I thought we were supposed to stay hidden from humans, but you break out of the cellar as soon as you smell food," I accuse my mum. "Rhydian you don't understand how strong the moon is," Mum explains. "I know, I know as soon as I have my first transformation I won't be such a hypocrite," I interrupt her, "How you ate that chicken, ugh." "I'm not the only one eating things I'm not supposed to. Also you were still dressed when you came out aren't you supposed to in bed at ten on school nights?" She's right Rhydian," my brother Bryn says. "Thanks a lot." He gives me a smirk and laughs. "Well I, uh, have to go to school, so, uh, bye." I say in a rush. Before I leave my mum shouts, "Oh, don't be hitting me on the nose again." Oops, I think.

**Maddy's P.O.V.**

It was a full moon last night and I had my second transformation. It was hard sneaking out of my foster home, the Blake's', to change into a werewolf. My foster mum walks in and asks, "Maddy, why aren't eating your vegetables." Ugh, you see me foster parents are vegetarians. "Sorry miss," I say. "I, uh, have to go to school so I won't be late for form." The reason I'm in foster care is because my parents were killed during an attack on the wild wolfblood pack when I was four. After that I had run as far and fast as I could, until social services found me and determined that I was "abandoned." I had a brother, but I have no idea where he is now.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"Hey Rhydian," my best mate Tom says. "Hey," I respond. "Did you hear the howling last night on the moors, I ask. "What?" "It was a full moon." Please don't you start too, Shan already talked about this to me." "Rhydian." I turn around to see Shannon walking towards me. "Look at what I found last night on the moors," she says. When I look at the picture I realize that it was a wolf print and I know that it's not my mum's paw print. "Look," Tom points out a new girl, who I think is a wolfblood, but I am not completely sure.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Look," I hear a boy point out. Probably talking about me, you see I spent some time in London and now I have a thick accent and always teased about it. So far I have been kicked out of every school I have attended. "Hey," I see the boy who was talking about me earlier. "My name's Tom and you are?" he questions. "Maddy," I say shortly. "Look, I have to go, or else I'll be late to form." I quickly walk past him and enter the building.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"You need to get more photography members or else I'm shutting your club down," I hear Mr. Jefferies say. "We'll get more members by tomorrow, I promise," I say.

Time skip to time of first class

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Madeline Smith, who I'm guessing is from…. Whales?" "No not Whales," she replies quickly. Everyone laughs. "Well Madeline," "Maddy," she interrupts. "Well Maddy I'm your form room teacher, Mr. Jefferies, so you will be with me a lot. Here are our papers and please go take a seat." You smell like my mum," I say before I can even think. "Rhydian, sit down and stop with the funny business." Mr. Jefferies snaps. I notice that she blushes and quickly grabs her papers from Mr. Jefferies and walks toward to the back of the classroom, but she sends me an angry look.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Madeline Smith, who I'm guessing is from…. Whales?" "No, not Whales," I reply shortly and everyone laughs causing me to blush slightly, but no one notices. "Well Madeline." "Maddy," I interrupt. "Well Maddy I'm your form room teacher, Mr. Jefferies, so you will be with me a lot. Here are your papers and please go take a seat." "You smell like my mum," a blond haired boy says and that causes me to blush and walk to my seat angrily, but first I send him an angry look. "Rhydian." So his name is Rhydian. "Sit down and stop with the funny business," Mr. Jefferies snapped.

Third person P.O.V

Maddy is walking to her physics class when Rhydian confronts her and says "What are you doing here?" "What I'm just looking for the physics-" Maddy begins, but is interrupted by Rhydian saying "No here on my packs territory, if my mum gets a whiff of you it wouldn't be good." "I have no idea who you are and-" "That's the point," Rhydian interrupts again. "Look I don't care whose territory this is anyway and why would I. No Smelly Boy tells me if I'm allowed to stay or go."

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"Smelly?" I ask Tom and Shan angrily. "Well you did start it by calling telling her that she smelled like your mum," Shannon says. "Well here's the real question, does she like to play football (Soccer)," Tom asks. "Well, isn't it an all boys football team." "Yeah, but she can talk about it with me and even help me practice." Tom says. "Well if you're so interested, go and ask her." "No-" I don't get to continue because Shan says "Relax she's not going to bite." "I wouldn't count on that."

_Tom's P.O.V_

"Hey, mate," I say to the new girl. Then I notice her drawings and see some photographs stacked next to her. "That's really brilliant and so are your photographs," I say to her. She finally responds saying "What do you need." "I was wondering if you liked to play football" "No, not much." "Oh, but it's a brilliant way to make friends-." She cuts me off by saying "Look, I don't like football, and I don't want to hang around you and your weirdo mates. You got that, yeah." "Yeah," I respond glumly and walk back to my table.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

That was weird I think to myself. Three girls with a lot of make up and perfume walk up to me and ask "I'm Kay, I'm Kara, and I'm Katrina. Do you have any questions, cause we're the people you go to." I get an idea, "Who's that weird boy, over there?" "Rhydian Morris. Those families have lived there for centuries and they never leave the area and don't like questions."

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"Where can we recruit new members," I ask "Because we need at least three new members by tomorrow." "Well," Tom says "We could ask the new girl, Maddy, if she wasn't so cold." "Why," Shan asks. "Here I snatched one while she wasn't looking." Tom hands us one of Maddy's photographs, of a forest and it's really good. "She was also drawing something which was also extremely good." We all walk out when we see a bunch of people surrounding the lockers. I ask Liam what's going on and he responds saying that the new girl is trying to kill Jimmy.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I'm at my locker taking out my books when a vegetable falls out of my locker and Jimmy says "Is that your lunch, Welshie" "I'm not even Welsh," I say angrily to Jimmy. "Whatever." I chuck the vegetable a Jimmy's back and he snarls saying "You want to fight, Newbie." With that I growl and tackle him. He tries to fight back, but he can't throw me off, I scratch his face, then I noticed the black veins crawling up my arms and immediately get off him. "Follow me," Rhydian says.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"Follow me," I whisper to Maddy. I push her into the darkroom when she says, "You have to get out." "Just breathe," I say. "You have to get out, now" Maddy growls. Maddy then knocks over the cameras and suddenly Maddy is no longer Maddy anymore she is a small brown wolf with golden eyes. She growls at me at hides under the table, I follow her and, again, she growls at me and jumps onto the table, knocking everything over. "Maddy," I shout. I kneel down and show her my yellow eyes. After that she calms down and turns back. "I knew there was something about you. You're like me. You're like me," she shouts excitedly. "I'm not like you," I growl at her "I don't invade other packs territory and pick fights." Tom and Shan walk in and ask "What happened." Maddy starts walking out, until Tom and Shannon stop her, until I say "Let her go. She doesn't belong here." Maddy looks at me sadly and walks out.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I run out of school sadly because I finally found someone who is like me and they throw me out. Whatever I think to myself it doesn't matter it was only a matter of time until I had gotten kicked out of this school. I am walking back into my foster home when Mr. Blake said to me "What are you doing back so early." I don't respond. I just keep walking. "Hey, I asked you a question." "I decided that I should come back early" I say angrily. "Whatever." I walk up to my room, grab my rucksack and pack my art supplies, camera, and some of my clothes and jump out of the window. And walk.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Tom, Shan, and I are going on the badger watch to recruit some new members for the photography club. Before we go we're going to Bernie's. Tom and I are waiting for Shan when the Three K's walk in and ask Bernie where Maddy is. His reply shocks me. "Ah you must mean the Mr. and Mrs. Blake's new foster kid." "Maddy's in foster care?" "Yeah poor girl, I heard that she watched her own parents get killed when she was only four, and got separated from her brother that same day. She's probably been in foster care since then." I suddenly feel bad for kicking off the territory. "Keep recruiting," I say to my mates. "Why where are you going?" I don't even them, I just run off catching Maddy's scent. I finally catch up to her and say "Maddy wait." "Don't worry; I'm leaving your "pack's" precious territory." "Don't, please, that was stupid of me to say. We can help you." She scoffs and says "Help, yeah right I've been told that before. I've been to counseling dozens of time, but it still doesn't help any. Social services say that I'm just a troubled kid, with a rough past." "No, not like that we can help you control your wolf to keep you or anyone else from getting hurt." "You know what I don't need your help. I don't even want it," she growls at me. After that she runs up to gate and jumps over it. I quickly follow her and do the same. I chase after her and see her look back and run faster. I see her turn a corner and disappear I try to follow her scent, but it's gone. I hear a whistle and a laugh from above. I look up and see Maddy jump down and start running. We are nearing the edge of a ledge that goes down a small hill. I tackle Maddy and we both fall down the hill laughing. I then notice people with cameras in their hands looking shocked. It's then I remember the badger watch I was supposed to do. "Hey everyone, seen any badgers yet," Maddy says. "No we haven't because you have probably scared off every animal for miles," Ms. Parish says.

Time Skip

"Hey Maddy," I hear Rhydian say. "Yeah," I say. "I'll walk home with you." "Who said I'm staying." "Well that's too bad my mum and I could've helped you control your wolf." "Hmm. I'll consider it," I say smiling. He smiles back.

Time Skip

"Maddy?" "Hmmm," she responds. "Was this your first transformation?" No. My second." "How about you? I mean being out here, in these woods, it must be beautiful." "Well, I, uh haven't transformed yet." Maddy grins at me and says "So, I'm more of an expert than you are." "Yeah, you're a genius because your just go ahead and attack Jimmy." Maddy just rolls her eyes. "Well, I didn't know that you could transform just like that." "Well you can," I explain. "We transform when we feel threatened or angry, but if you learn to control it you can do it whenever you want."


	2. Mysterious Devlopments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood.**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I groan getting out of bed and getting my school clothes on. When I'm walking down the stairs I see that my mum and Bryn are already awake and making breakfast. "Morning, Rhydian," my mum said. "Morning," I reply yawing. "Mum." "Yeah?" "In school, I found out that there was another wolfblood and that her name is Maddy." After I say that my mum looks up worriedly. "How many are there? Did she have her first transformation yet? We need to get her pack to leave our territory." "Mum," I say quickly, "There's only her, she's in foster care with Mr. and Mrs. Blake and yes she had her first transformation, this one was her second." "If it's only her you need to invite her over so we can talk to her about transforming safely." "Uh, okay I'll ask her if she wants to come to mine for dinner." I missed the bus so my mum has to give me a ride there.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Ugh, school, I think to myself. "Maddy! Get up and get ready for school or else you are going to miss the bus," I hear Mr. Blake yell. Reluctantly I get up and get ready. When I walk down the stairs of my foster home, Mrs. Blake appears and hands me an apple. She says "Here you need breakfast." I just take it, but I'm not going to eat it. I'm just about to leave when she says "Nope. I don't trust you s I want to see you take a bite out of it first." Uh oh, I think this won't end well. I take a bite and swallow, ugh this is terrible. Mrs. Blake looks satisfied and walks away. As soon as I leave the house I throw away the apple and run to school.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"If you miss the bus next time, you should just walk," my mum says. "Then maybe I should run so I can get here before the bus," I say. My mum laughs and says "Don't forget to tell Maddy to come for dinner." "Ok," I reply. My mum beeps the horn and shouts "Tell her that Wednesday is hog roast night." I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. When I walk to my mate Tom grabs my arm and pulls me into Mr. Jefferies and shows me a picture that Shannon took. Oh Maddy you idiot, I think. The picture shows yellow eyes looking out from between the logs. Jimi then appears in the doorway and says "I don't believe this, it's got to be fake" "It's not," Shannon replies. "If it is how would I do it?" "Photoshop," Jimi replies. "I've got the raw files and those you can't fake.' "Well, then show us."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

When I walk into school I see a picture of wolf eyes. Oh no, Rhydian is going to blame this on me. I sneak into the darkroom and take the card.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

When we walk into the darkroom the memory card isn't there and I know that Maddy took it to save herself, well that and I can smell her. "It was right here," Shan says panicked. Jimi and the rest of the class just scoff and walk out. "Shan it's alright cause Tom and I believe you." "Yeah, you guys believe, but this is the first time anyone else has. So meet me at Bernie's five o'clock." "I can't Shan," I say. "I've got an important family dinner that I can't get out of." She sighs and looks at Tom. "Well there is a football match, but I'll record it." Tom says when Shannon gives him a murderous look.

Time Skip

I walk into art class and immediately confront her. "You stole that memory card to save yourself," I say angrily. "Yeah I did. You should be happy I did because I just saved our kind." "No, you made Shan look like a complete idiot in front of everyone." "Fine here," she give me the memory card. "If you want your friend's reputation to stay intact give it to her." "Thanks."

Time Skip

"Rhydian did you ask Maddy if she was coming?" "No I didn't." "Alright what's the matter you've been whimpering all day since you got back?" "It's just that I'm tired of pretending." "Well with Maddy you don't have to pretend." I sigh and delete the photo.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

When Rhydian asked me to give the memory card back, I was surprised because I thought he would've wanted to keep the picture a secret. Apparently his friends mean more to him than the secret. After school I don't even bother going home, I just go to a cliff that I found last full moon that looks over Stoneybridge and a small river. I take out my sketch pad and a pencil and start drawing. A few hours later as I'm drawing I feel like someone is watching me, so I just get up and walk back to my foster home.

Time Skip

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I'm going to the canteen when I see Maddy waiting in the line. Well I guess this is a good time as any. I go up to her and say "You were right to take the memory card." She just nods her head. "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come over and my mum could talk about transforming safely. Yeah embarrassing I know but let's get it out of the way." "Okay," she says. She's not even paying attention. "After you transform we are going to shave off you fur." "Good," she says. "Maddy," I say. "What?" "You're not even listening." "Do you know what's for lunch," She asks. "I think its veggie day." She frowns and says "My foster parents are vegetarians." "Well its hog roast night where you can eat a whole pig." She looks at me shocked. "Yep a whole pig." When we get up to the front of the line she just leaves.

Time skip

My mum and brother keep making these meat puns that aren't funny at all. I'm just about to call her and tell her not to come, when the doorbell rings. "That must be her," Mum says.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I'm at Rhydian's and I can smell meat cooking. The best smell in the world. A woman answers the door and says "Hi, you must be Maddy. My name is Ceri. That's Bryn," she says pointing to a boy with black hair and looks to be about thirteen. "It's nice to "meat" you."

Time Skip

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I see Maddy come in and give her a smile. We all sit down and Maddy, mum, Bryn, and I all start to eat. Maddy is eating the fastest. Luckily I told my mum that Maddy's foster parents are vegetarians. Mum asks "Maddy? I know this is personal but, how did you become a lone wolf?" Maddy freezes.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

When Rhydian's mum asks how I became a lone wolf I freeze. I never talked about my parents. Even though it was ten years ago I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I swallow and say "When I was four, I was in the woods with my parents and other wolfbloods attacked them. I saw my brother hiding behind a tree. We watched them get killed. After that I ran as fast and far as I could to the next town, then social services found me. My brother must have run a different way because I haven't seen him since. I remember that my parent's names were Emma and Daniel. My brother's name was Will."

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Maddy swallows and says "When I was four, I was in the woods with my parents and other wolfbloods attacked them. I saw my brother hiding behind a tree. We watched them get killed. After that I ran as fast and far as I could to the next town, then social services found me. My brother must have run a different way because I haven't seen him since. I remember that my parent's names were Emma and Daniel. My brother's name was Will." Wow, I feel really bad for her, I mean watching her parents get killed and not being able to do anything. "Could it have been your brother in the picture that Shannon took," I ask her. "Picture," my mum says. I show her the picture Shannon took. "It's not possible." "What's not possible," I ask my mum. She sighs and says "Not all of us believe we should live in the human world. They're wild wolfbloods, but they're very rare, because most of us believe that we should get along with humans." "I told you it wasn't me," Maddy says.

Time Skip

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

My mum rushes out of the house and says "Stay here, I'm going to look for it. Maddy do you know where it is?" "Yeah, but I can't describe it, but I can show you," Maddy says. "No. Once again you need to stay here." Mum rushes out to the car and drives away. "Rhydian, Shannon and Tom are out there we need to help them." "My mum knows what she's doing." "In her car? Where she can't catch a scent." The realization hits me. Maddy and I take of running to try and find where Tom and Shan are.

Time Skip

When we find Tom and Shan they scream and Shan says "I thought you had dinner with your parents? You had it with Maddy?" "On a date," Jimi says. "Shut up," I say "We're just friends." When I turn around I see that Maddy disappeared. Suddenly we all hear a howl. "What was that," Tom asked. "It was the monster. My monster." "Maybe it could've been a dog that got lost in the woods," Tom asks. Then a large brown wolf comes out of the fog only to be tackled by a smaller wolf, which I realize is Maddy. Maddy and the other wolf start to fight. Me, Tom, and Shan start to run with Jimi and co. right in front of us. Tom trips over a log and hurt his ankle. We try to help him but Jimi and co. run away. Then I get an idea. "Shan give me the camera. The flash blinds the monster." I take the camera and run back to where Maddy was. I yell "Maddy!" The wolf then tackles her and turns toward me. I start taking pictures effectively blinding it. Maddy walks next to me and starts growling at it. The wolf turns and runs.

Time Skip

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"There you guys are we've been looking everywhere for you," Rhydian says to Shan and Tom. I see Rhydian's mum drive up and ask him if everything is okay, He nods. "Maddy? Did you bring my son out here?" I nod. She says to me "I don't appreciate you bringing him out here. I already lost my husband to wild wolfbloods, I'm not losing my son to one too." I give her an apologetic look and start to walk to my foster home.


	3. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolfblood **

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Its family night and I'm setting photos of me, my mum, and Bryn. My mum and Bryn walk up to my board and smile. I see Maddy walk in with nothing in her hands. "That's really good Tom. Very creative," I hear my mum say. I see Maddy just sit by her board, but put nothing up. The Three K's walk up and ask her "Where's you drawing Maddy. Cause I bet it's really good." "Didn't make one," she says. "Oh," they respond and walk away. I walk up to her and ask "Why didn't you make a drawing Maddy. I mean you're really good at art." She frowns and takes out pencil and paper and draws a quick drawing. "How's that Rhydian. I mean you've got a pack. You can be yourself around them." With that she stands up and walks away.

Time Skip

**Maddy's P.O.V**

It's the morning again and I'm running to school, when I hear crying. I recognize it as Shannon's and walk toward it. "Hey, is everything okay Shannon." She looks up "Yeah everything's fine," she says. I know she's lying. "Are you sure?" "No." "Okay so what's the matter?" "Everybody thinks that I've gone crazy, believing that there's a beast on the moors. I know I'm not crazy because I saw it and you were with me," she says. I sigh and say "Well how did you start to believe?" "Well when I was on a camping trip, Kay and I were best mates when we were seven." "Kay from school. That Kay?" "Yeah. Surprising, I know. Anyway well I couldn't sleep so me and some others were playing shadow monsters, but then I saw and actual shadow. I thought it was someone playing a prank on me so, I turned off my torch and walked out and saw a gigantic animal with big yellow eyes. I screamed so loud that everyone woke up and when I started talking about the beast, I scared everyone so much that we had to go home. Since then I have tried looking for the beast," Shannon says. "Here take this. Chocolate makes anything better." "Thanks," she replies "Vegan chocolate?" "My foster parents are vegetarians," I say. "Enjoy." I walk away.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

When I walk into school I see Shannon and notice that she's been crying. I walk up to her and ask her "Hey Shan, are you okay?" "Yeah," she responds "It just looks like you've been crying." "I was but Maddy found me in the woods and gave me this." I read the label and it says 'Vegan chocolate'. "You should try it. It's really good." I take a piece off and when I take a bite, it's terrible, I don't know how Maddy can eat this stuff." I'm walking to form room when I notice that all the projects have been destroyed. Katrina runs in and sees that her mum's jacket was destroyed. I go over to Tom's and ask "Tom, have you made any enemies lately?" "No." "Cause your stuff was the one that was the most damaged." When Maddy walks in Jimi immediately confronts her and says "Why'd you do it Welshie?" "What?"

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I walk into school only to see every inside the gym where the projects were and see that they were destroyed. "Why'd you do it Welshie," I hear Jimi say. "What," I reply. "Destroy the projects." "Yeah Maddy why'd you do it," the Three K's say. "I didn't do it," I growl. "Yeah you did. I saw you leave." I can't stop myself. I pounce on Jimi and start attacking him. I see Rhydian running toward me and he pulls me off of Jimi. "What's the matter with you," Jimi shouts. I growl at him and try to pounce on him again, but Rhydian holds me back. I shrug him off and walk away. I hear Shannon say something, but I'm not paying attention.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"What was that," Shannon asked. "I don't know," I reply. I approach Maddy and ask her "Maddy your hands." "Why do you care Rhydian, you don't care about me. You think that it was me too." "Did you do it?" "No," she growls

Time Skip

We are working on computers, when Jimi says to Maddy "You won't be safe for long Welshie." "What do you mean," she replies "Can I see Maddy Smith," I hear Mr. Jefferies say. "Busted," Jimi whispers. "Sir, I don't feel well." She points to the door and I immediately rush out and go the way Maddy went. "Miss Smith, where were you, because I know you weren't at the art show," Mr. Jefferies questions. "I was here, but then I left." "So Mr. and Mrs. Blake gave you a lift home." "No I walked." "You walked from Stoneybridge." "Don't call me a liar," she growls. "Maddy relax and breathe and don't let him know that you can hear me," I whisper. "I'm not saying you are a liar, I'm just asking Maddy." "Calm down," I whisper. "Mr. Jefferies, you can't just accuse me of something that I didn't do." "I'm not doing that, Maddy I'm just asking you where you were and why." I hear a teacher coming up the stairs and I quickly whisper to Maddy "Think about sleeping in a green field, that's right next to a stream and is in the sun." I hear her snicker.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Miss Smith you are trying my patience. Laughing at a time like this." Thanks a lot Rhydian I think sarcastically. "Alright Miss Smith this is your last chance to tell me where you were and why." I hear Rhydian whisper something and I repeat it. "Mr. and Mrs. Blake did drop me off, but Miss. Morris gave me a lift home."

_Ceri's P.O.V_

I hear my phone ring and see the caller ID 'Rhydian' it says. "Hello," I say. "Mum," he says "I need you to say that you gave Maddy a lift home." I hear the house phone ring. Sure enough it's Mr. Jefferies. "Hello." "Miss. Morris, I was just calling to see if you gave Maddy a ride home last night." "Yes, I did," I reply. "Thank you." "Well you got very lucky, young man." "Yeah thanks Mum."

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"Think about a sleeping in a green field, that's next to a stream in the sun. Really," Maddy questions. "Hey it helped, right." "Yeah well at least I got Jefferies of my back" "Not exactly. Tom was the last to leave the building last night." "So you think that it was him?" "Maybe."

Time Skip

"Tom," I say "Hey, mate," he replies. I sigh. "Tom, I know the weekend in Manchester never happened and that you were the last to leave the building," I say. "You think I would do something like this. Here if you want to check, do it yourself," he says handing me the ultraviolet light. I put it on his shoes and nothing. "Thanks a lot Rhydian, you're a really great friend."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Nobody had the paint, but I know that it can't be all because we didn't see some people," Shannon said. "Well we're bound to have missed some people, we can try again tomorrow," I say. "Here I'll take the light back." As I'm walking I come across a pair of shoes hanging on a locker and when I shine the light on them the ultraviolet paint is on them. "What do you want, Newbie," Jimi says. He did it, he must have trashed it just to get me in trouble. I quickly run to where he would go and stand there waiting for him and he runs. We do this a few more times, until he runs outside. I quickly jump out the window and appear behind him. "Did you do all that just to get me expelled from school?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "You trashed the display because you've wanted me gone ever since I came." "It's all about you isn't, poor little orphan girl. Well you have no idea how lucky you are, not having people tell you that you are a disappointment; that you're never doing well enough." "Next time, when you lose your temper, destroy your own stuff, not other people," I say and walk away. "Are you going to tell on me?" "She doesn't have to." I look and see a man, who I'm guessing is Jimi's dad.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I got Tom's dad to come and when I'm walking out of school I see him. When I walk up to him I see him and Tom talking and then Tom running. "What happened," I asked. "I tried explaining to him why I didn't show," Tom's dad replies. "Sir, you did let him down with a text." "I know, but Grace was ill and we needed to take her to the hospital." "Here, I'll talk to him." "I have no idea where he is now." "I think I can find him."

Time Skip

"Hey, mate," I say to Tom. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, believing that you trashed the art show." "Yeah, you shouldn't have." "You know he didn't come because Grace fell ill." "Yeah, but that's the point all he ever talks about is her." He starts to rant about it for a few minutes. "All I want is to be with my dad, just me and him." "I know, you need your dad, but so does Grace. How 'bout you talk to him on how you feel." "Yeah okay," Tom says.

Time skip

"Hey, Dad, how's Grace," Tom asks. "Better," he replies. "You should really come and meet her, all of them." "Yeah, that would be cool." Tom and his dad walk away.

Maddy had just finished telling us that Jimi had trashed it, when I ask her "Do you think that he's going to get expelled?" "Not my call," she responds. "Well I hope he does because he tried framing you." Then Jimi and his dad drive by, with Jimi's dad yelling at him. "Maybe I am lucky, being on my own." That shocks me and I say "You're not alone you have me, Tom and, Shan." She smiles and says "Yeah, well I gotta go, I'll see you later."


	4. Cry Wolf

**Disclaimer: I do not own wolfblood**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Ugh, I don't feel good, not at all. "Are you okay, pet," my mum asks. "No, my hands and feet are throbbing, teeth too," I say. "Right in the gums?" I nod. "Okay you're not going to school." "What? Why?" "Rhydian you're on the brink of your first full moon transformation. How are you going to handle a weeks worth of exams?" "No, I've worked to hard to quit now." She sighs and says "Fine, but here take this and put a few drops on your tongue whenever you feel stressed." "Ugh, it smells terrible." "It works Rhydian."

Time Skip

I'm just walking into school when Tom approaches me and says "Where were you?" What?" "We were supposed to revise, remember?" Oh no I forgot all about the revision. "Sorry Tom, things just got a bit hectic at mine. Maybe we could revise during lunch?" "Yeah, ok." As he's walking past me he hits my bag and breaks the stress medicine. "Oh, no," I say. "What's that? It smells vile," Shannon asks. "Nothing," I reply quickly. "Ok, so you're all ready for the maths exam." Ugh.

Time Skip

"I don't know how I'm supposed to focus during this week's worth of exams, while I'm on the brink of my first full moon transformation," I whisper to Maddy. "Morris, Morris," Mr. Jefferies keeps saying, but I just continue, "And feel like I'm going to explode," "Rhydian," he shouts. "What," I say shortly. He looks at me shocked "Sorry, sir." "Let me guess, you're shedding hair and your mouth feels like a Swiss army knife?" I nod. She scoffs and I silently kick her under the table. "Ow," she whispers, but not quietly enough because Mr. Jefferies says "Keep it down."

Time skip to lunch

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Rhydian's going through his first full moon transformation wow. "He's stressed I know it so I say to him "Come one follow me." "What," he asks. "Ugh, the best way to get through pre-transformation blues is to run." When I start to run, I can hear him right behind me. We stop at a large oak tree and rest. Suddenly Rhydian says "You know it's nice to have someone my age to share this with. I am able to be myself, not a cover story." You have no idea Rhydian, I think to myself. "I mean if you didn't come along or didn't stay, I wouldn't have been able to do this." "Oh no," he says. "What you're supposed to be calming down." "No not that I was supposed to revise with him. We have a maths exam in ten minutes." Ugh, I think to myself. "Oh right, I'll catch you up," I say sighing."

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Oh no, Tom probably hates me. "Tom," I shout. "Well, look who finally decided to show up," he says angrily. "Look Tom I'm sorry, maybe we can revise after school." "No, thanks, Rhydian, you've done enough." "Rhydian, I believe you have a maths exam, so let's go."

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

Maddy is just walking into class, when Miss Parish says "Well, nice to finally see you Miss Smith." "All right you may begin," Miss Parish says a few minutes after Maddy sits down. Rhydian is tapping his pencil nervously and can hear what everyone is doing. He can feel the dark veins crawling up his arms and gets onto the floor and grips it. Maddy notices it, gets up and pulls the fire alarm. Everyone jumps, but gets up and walk outside. Maddy goes over to Rhydian and says "Rhydian, it's over okay, so just breathe." "Madeline Smith, what was that? Get outside you two, now," Miss Parish says. As soon as they get outside Shannon confronts Maddy and says "Why'd you do that Maddy?" "Shannon-." Rhydian starts, but Shannon interrupts saying "You can waste your own time, but don't waste other people's." "And you Rhydian, you've been a jerk all day to Tom, and to anyone who's dumb enough to care about you." Rhydian responds saying "Look, I know it was bad, but I've got a lot on my plate right now and I don't need to add babysitting Tom to the list." "Well, Rhydian as soon as you decide to rejoin the human race, come and find us."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Mr. Jefferies brought me into his office and asks "So, Maddy why did you pull the fire alarm?" "Sorry, about that sir, but everything started floating off the pages." "Floating," Mr. Jefferies asks concerned. "Yeah," I reply. I suddenly smell Tom, and then Mr. Jefferies interrupts my thoughts by handing me a paper and saying "Well if you sign this we can see about getting you assessed." I might as well get Tom out of here. "Can you show me where to sign" "Oh yeah, of course, I could even mark it for you. Just remember that you're not off the hook, you'll be in afternoon detention." After I get out of Mr. Jefferies office Tom approaches me and asks "Why didn't you tell him I was there?" "Well," I respond "I have nothing against secrets and whatever you were doing there must have been important." "Thanks," He says. After the bell rings I head back to fifth class, and hear Mr. Jefferies say "Kay, Kara, and Katrina, you are going to join Maddy in afternoon detention because bullying younger pupil should do it," he says before they could ask why. Then Kara raises her hand and says "Sir, I was hoping to revise after school, with Shannon." When she says that; everyone starts to laugh.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

When Kara said that she was going to revise with Shannon I automaticly had a suspicion that Kara was just using her.

Time Skip to after school

I'm walking to the science lab to talk to Shan and see if she wants to hang out. When I walk in I see her and Kara working together I say "Shan, I was wondering if you wanted to come over later and hang out." "No thanks Rhydian, I'm busy." "What? Helping out your new "friend" because she's not really your friend, she's just using you." "Jealous," I hear Kara say. "Yeah he is." "Fine then, Shannon, don't believe me," I say roughly picking up my school bag and knocking something over. When I get outside and stay there for a few minutes, I sigh and walk back inside to apologize to Shan. When I walk in I'm just about to apologize when suddenly flames burst out of nowhere. I'm just about to go help her, when I fall to the ground and realize I can't help her, so I pull the fire alarm and howl, hoping Maddy hasn't left yet. I turn around when I hear the door open. It's Maddy, but then I see the black veins crawling up her hands and face. I say "Go and get Jefferies." She runs out and a few minutes later she comes in with both Tom and Mr. Jefferies.

Time Skip

When we're all out of the fire, Shannon starts to wake up and looks at me in fear and I say "Are you okay?" She responds saying "I thought I saw." Maddy and I share a worried look.

Time Skip

_Shannon's P.O.V_

"Tom, I know what I saw. How would you know, you probably couldn't see through the smoke?" "Shan maybe it was a trick of the flames," Tom says. "No, Tom, I don't think it was," I say.


	5. Occam's Razor

**Disclaimer: Wolfblood is not mine it belongs to Debbie Moon**

**AN: Thanks to Wolfblood2o12 for saying **This story is good! But I think you should add some more details! Not trying to be mean but seriously :). **I promise to try to add more details.**

**Also Thanks to **

cathclacemaddian

I really enjoyed this chapter I found it really amazing and I can't wait for the next chapter please update soon :)

AA-uk

Brilliant update soon!

**I will update again thanks guys :).**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

It's the night before my first full moon transformation and I can't sleep because I'm too excited. I must have made noise or something because my mum comes out and says "Can't sleep, Pet?" "No," I reply. "Don't worry, I couldn't sleep either." I sigh and look up at the moon and realize that since my dad died I have to protect my mum and brother Bryn after my first full moon transformation.

Time Skip

It's a full moon day so I jump out of bed; literally, I think I may have dented the ceiling. It's a field trip day so I get on a striped t-shirt, some comfortable trousers, and sneakers. For the field trip we're going to Lindisfarne. As soon as I get down stairs my mum says "Rhydian, what was that gigantic thud I heard coming from your room?" "Uh, I kind of jumped out of bed and dented the ceiling." She laughs and says "Wow, you must be really eager." I nod. There's a knock at the door and I think 'It might be Maddy'. I answer the door and sure enough it's Maddy wearing some jeans, a t-shirt, and some hiking boots. "Ready to run to school," she asks. I nod eagerly. It's so fun to be able to run as fast as I can. Maddy and I are running so fast that all the trees we are passing begin to blur together. When we get to school, we both are panting extremely hard. 'That was the best experience ever.'

Time Skip to on the bus

Maddy and I are on the bus, but I can't sit still, I'm too excited. 'I need to get off this bus,' I think to myself. "Alright everyone, we're about there so get ready," Mr. Jeffries says. Finally, I see a large castle and ocean coming up fast. As soon as we get there Maddy and I immediately jump off and start pushing each other around. "Maddy, Rhydian, how old are you," Miss Fitzgerald asks. We ignore her and keep pushing each other around. "What's up with you Rhydian," Tom questions. "Nothing," I respond "I'm just excited."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Finally the best day of the month has come, a Full moon day. Unfortunately, I have to sit on a bus for two hours, which is going to be torture, especially today. I get out of bed and throw on a black t-shirt, some jeans, and hiking boots and rush out of the house. 'Hmm maybe I should surprise Rhydian and run with him to school,' I think to myself. I change course and go to Rhydian's. I can hear muffled talking coming from inside. I catch some snippets of the conversation like, "What…. Gigantic… Thud….Room?" I'm guessing that that was Ceri. Then I hear Rhydian reply "Jumped.. Bed.. dented ceiling." I think that they were going to say more, but I interrupted them by knocking. I'm just about to leave when I hear the door open, with Rhydian standing there wearing a striped t-shirt, comfortable trousers, and some sneakers. "Ready to run to school," I ask him. He nods eagerly and says bye to his mum and runs. I loved and hated full moons, I used to hate them because I never had anyone to share it with and well it was unexpected, because I didn't know, I trashed my room and they kicked me out. Although, now there extremely fun because, well they are just fun. A few minutes later we get to school, both panting hard. I look over at Rhydian and I'm guessing that he was thinking that it was the best experience ever.

Time Skip

Gah, get me off this bus, I can't still this long, even though it's only been like ten minutes, it's still torture on a full moon day. I keep jumping up and down, but I don't think anyone notices. After what feels like an eternity Mr. Jeffries says "Alright everyone we're about there so get ready." 'Finally.' When I look outside I can see a large castle, an ocean, and caves. Wow a full moon out here would be so awesome. 'Hmmm, maybe I could find some way to stay here. They finally let us out of the bus and Rhydian and I run out and start pushing each other. I think Miss Fitzgerald says something, but I can't hear her because I'm too excited. Then Tom comes over to Rhydian and asks "What's up with you, Rhydian?" "Nothing, I'm just excited,' he replies. "Do you guys want to come to mine," Shannon asks. "My mum just hatched some chicks and they are so fluffy that you have to see them. "Sorry I can't I'm going around Rhydian's," I say. Shannon gives me a confused look. "We're going to try to find out more about Maddy's side of family," Rhydian says. "Well considering I'm the black sheep you don't know much about my side," I say. "Alright everyone, let's go," I hear Mr. Jeffries say.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

We are all walking into the Lindisfarne castle. When we enter a small room I feel like I'm going to pass out. 'I have to get out of here,' I think to myself. I rush out and I am quickly followed by Maddy. "Are you okay," she asks. "No, I don't know how we are going to stay in the den," I tell her. Tom and Shannon come out not a few minutes later and Tom asks "Are you guys alright?" We nod our heads. Then Miss Fitzgerald comes out and says to me "I'm sorry if it you started to get uncomfortable." "It wasn't you miss, I'm just-" I don't know how to continue. "He's claustrophobic," Maddy says.

Time Skip to lunch

"Here are your question sheets and I expect you to answer them all because you are all competing for a prize," I hear Mr. Jeffries say. I look over at Maddy who apparently got vegetables for lunch. I silently laugh but hand her some of my food. She sends me a small smile. "Okay," Maddy says "we can answer questions 12-15." "So that means we need to answer three in the village, two in the Line Kiln, four on the piling, and two on the beach," I hear Shannon say but, I'm not exactly paying attention because I keep running back and forth. "Okay so you two take the church and the village and Rhydian and I'll do the rest," Maddy says. Tom and Shan say something, but Maddy and I are already gone.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Rhydian and I are on the beach talking when I say "Full moons would be epic out here." "Here," he questions. "Yeah I mean it could safer than being out in the den, you know we could run on the beach, play in the ruins." "Maddy you know we can't, I want to be with my parents for it and you promised to spend it with us," he says. I sigh and say "Whatever." Rhydian and I are walking off the beach when Jimi and co. walk up and say "Hey how bout you give us your worksheet answers." I scoff and say "Here, enjoy." "It's blank," he says angrily. "Hey, go fetch Welshie." Jimi's friends laugh and then I get an idea.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Jimi throws Maddy's bag up on the top of something and says "Go fetch Welshie." I see her get up on top of it and grab her bag and start walking on the narrow ledge on to of it. "Come on Maddy we don't have time," I tell her, but she doesn't listen. "Yeah Leek Girl, listen to him," Jimi says. She starts walking faster, until she falls off. "Maddy," I shout. I can hear her groaning. We all run over to her and I tell Jimi to go and get Mr. Jeffries. "Rhydian," she says "you have to go now if you want to transform with your parents." "No. Maddy I'm no leaving you here alone. "Rhydian I'll be fine a teacher will stay with me while the other one gets you home." "You can't transform with a teacher with ya." She groans. I hear Mr. Jeffries come running and check to see if Maddy's leg is broken. "Well it doesn't appear to be broken. Come on let's get back to the bus," he says. "But sir, what about the tide," she asks. "Don't worry about it I had everyone be back on the bus fifteen minutes early." When we get on the bus I'm nervous because I'm afraid that we won't make it in time. I was right because the sign says 'Next low tide, midnight.'

**Maddy's P.O.V**

The next low tide is midnight, yes. We drive back to the castle and the hotel lets us stay there, but there must be three or four to a room. I wonder where I would go, but Miss Fitzgerald points me to another room and says "I hope this is alright because you probably can't manage the stairs." "Its fine miss, thanks," I say. I'm just about to set up when Shannon walks in and asks if I want some help. "Uh, yeah. Thanks Shannon," I reply.

Time Skip

"Rhydian where've you been," I ask him. "Sorry, but I couldn't get rid of Tom," he replies. "Yeah, Shannon was in here too being all matey. So how are you going to get out of your room?" "Well since I'm rooming with Jimi, I'll tell him that I'm going to Tom's room, so they'll think I'm with him, Tom will think I'm with them. Then I'll help you get out." "What? Oh right my leg," I say. "Mum said that it would heal after you transform," he says.

Time Skip

"What happened to your leg," Rhydian question. Oh no I forgot. "Uh, I, uh-," I say "You were faking it weren't you Maddy. You faked it just so you could spend full moon out here, yeah?" I sigh. "Come on Maddy you know I wanted to spend full moon with my parents, but now I can't." I look and my hands "It's starting, come on," I say. We climb a small rocky ledge right in front of the moon. Rhydian stands in front and looks at his hands, I smile look down and take his hand. He smiles back. A few moments later in his place stands a large grey wolf. I smile once again and get down on my hands and knees and transform. We both start playfully pushing each other. Rhydian howls and I do the same, we both take off running to the Line Kiln. We once again howl, when we hear footsteps and Shannon and Tom's voices. We run into the tunnel and go different ways. I turn around and see that Rhydian was cornered by Shannon and Tom. I run up behind them and tackle them and run, with Rhydian right behind me.

Time Skip

I hear a knock at my door and when I answer it Shannon and Tom are there. Shannon starts asking me questions about sounds there was in the Line Kiln. I respond by saying that it could be a fox, a dog, or even a few local kids that thought you were the ghost dog. Shannon then asks a question that I can't answer. "Okay then where was Rhydian last night?" "I don't know, how bout you ask him," I reply.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

How am I going to explain where I was last night? I quickly get a blanket and walk up the stairs, when I hear Shan questioning Jimi. Right niw, I'm surprised that he didn't lash out. Shannon is just about to leave when I walk in. "Oh," she says. "Where were you?" "You didn't expect me to want bunk with them did you? So I snuck out and slept on the sofa," I say. "Ok, where did you go with Maddy then," Shannon questions. "Her leg started hurting so I took her on a walk. I can smell bacon, anyone want to come to breakfast?" "I do," Maddy says.

Time Skip to back at school

"Last night was so fun. I finally know what it means to be a wolfblood. It's going to be so fun. She smiles and gives a small laugh. I can tell Shannon and Tom are talking about something, but I'm not paying attention.


	6. Rhydian's Different Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood.**

**AN: Here's an update just like I promised. Also I just noticed that chapter 1 and 2 were the same so I fixed it; hope it's not the same now thanks for telling me I appreciated it.**

**Maddy's P.O.V **

I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I groan and keep hitting the alarm clock until it stops. "Maddy, out of bed now so you can get ready for school," my foster mum shouts. 'Ugh,' school. I growl to myself, but get out of bed anyways and put on my school clothes and once again rush out of the house before she can make me eat anything that has to do with vegetables. 'Maybe I'll stop a Bernie's for a burger,' I think to myself. I decide to run to school and well, maybe it was a bad idea cause I'm the only one here. The teachers aren't even here yet. I shrug and pull out my sketch book and a pencil and start drawing.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I wake up to the ringing of my alarm clock and I hit it so had that it practically breaks. 'Oops.' The Full moon was epic out there. Maddy was right to have stayed there, 'Whoa did I really just think that?' "Rhydian, time to get up for school," my mum says "Okay, I'm coming," I shout. I get up and throw my school clothes on. When I walk down the stairs mum says "Morning pet, how was the full moon last night?" "Really fun, even though I didn't spend it with you." "Alright well eat some breakfast and head off to school." She hands me a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage. I'm surprised this is new. "Yeah I know that it's a lot more than usual, but considering you had you first transformation, I figured you could eat more than usual,' mum says as if reading my mind. I finish rather quickly and head off to school. I decide that I should run, rather than take the bus. When I get to school nobody is there, well except Maddy. I walk up and sit next to her. "Hey," I say to her. "Hi," she replies. "Okay what's up with you, you're acting like you did when we first met." "Hmm. Oh sorry. Hey," she says. I look down and notice that she's been drawing and I'm guessing for a long time too because of all the progress she made. "What are you drawing Mads?" She hands me her sketch book and I look at the drawing and see that it's a lone wolf in the forest howling at the moon. She still thinks of herself as a lone wolf, I think to myself sadly, but I still say "Mads, this is brilliant." "Thanks," she said. A few minutes later teachers come and open the school doors, but Maddy and I still stay outside. About 10 minutes later students start to file in so, we get up and walk to first class.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I sit at the table drawing for 20 minutes when I smell someone sit next to me; I can tell that it's Rhydian. "Hey," he says. "Hey I reply not really paying attention. "Okay what's up with you, you're acting like you did when we first met." I immediately pay attention and say "Hmm. Oh sorry. Hey." After that I just go back to my drawing. "What are you drawing Mads?" When he says that, I hand him my drawing showing a lone wolf; howling at the moon. I can see a flash of sadness, but he says "Mads, this is brilliant." "Thanks," I reply. Rhydian sits nest to me while I just draw. 10 minutes later teacher come and open the doors, but we don't go in until students start to file in. "Okay," Mr. Jefferies says, "today is the talents show, so come on, and let's go. Ugh a talent show, but I guess it's better than doing work. For most of the talent show I don't pay attention, but when they announce that Kay is doing street dancing, I get nervous because Rhydian might lose control of his wolf and go up there and start dancing. "Rhydian," I say holding him back, "relax. Not even a few minutes after I tell him to relax, he goes up and starts to dance. "Wait a minute, Rhydian can't dance," I hear Shannon say. I watch him intently and pray that his eyes won't flash yellow, but sure enough they do. I just hope that no one saw it. When Rhydian comes down I say "I saw your eyes flash yellow, I just hope no one else saw it." "Rhydian Morris, whatever that was, I hope that it doesn't happen again because that was not cool," Mr. Jefferies says. "That was cool," I think a guy named Dean said. "Just remember, Rhydian that you are walking on very thin ice" Mr. Jefferies continues, he looks at me also when he says that. I sigh when I see him walking along the halls high fiving people as he does. Well here comes the attitude after the first transformation. 'Well this is going to be fun,' I think to myself sarcastically.

_Rhydian's P.O.V _

That was so fun, dancing up there on stage, I mean I felt free. I just hope that no one saw my eyes turn yellow. I'm at my locker when I see Dean walk up to Maddy and give her his number. I feel a little jealous, but not jealous enough to attack him. I can also see Kay watching them, it's clear that she fancies him. A few minutes later Kay walks up to me and says "Do you want to come to my party; you can even invite Maddy if you like, as your date." "Uh, I'm not sure because I'm having a movie night with Shannon and Tom." "They can come too," she says. "Okay, I guess I'll tell them and get back to you later, yeah?"

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Dean comes up to me while I'm at my locker and gives me his number and says "Hey Maddy, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Kay's party with me, on Friday, ya know as my date?" I reply saying "Uh, sorry Dean, but I wasn't invited and I think I'm busy that day." "Oh, okay sorry for bothering you." "It's okay and sorry," I say. The bell rings, well time for sixth class. I get there and walk to my desk that I share with Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian. Apparently we're supposed to make a cake and it would be worth 15% of our grade. As we're baking Rhydian asks "Maddy I got invited to Kay's party and was wondering if you wanted to come. You guys can come too," Rhydian says. "Sorry I wasn't invited and I think I'm busy that day. Besides Dean asked me, but I turned him down." "Rhydian," Shannon says sighing "you know that they're just using you to get to Maddy so Dean would go to their party. After they get what they want you'll just be plain old Rhydian Morris again." "Well plain old Rhydian Morris is going to go to that party, so don't expect me to go over to yours."

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

My mum walks in and gives Bryn some hot coco and asks me "Hey, Pet. How was your day at school?" "Fine," I said snappishly. "Awww. Does my little cub want a coco," she asks. I hear Bryn snicker. "Shut up Bryn," I shout. He stops immediately and looks scared. "Cub-" my mum began but I interrupt her saying "I'm not a cub anymore, I'm a wolf." I walk out angrily, but hear her say to Bryn "Don't take it too hard, Bryn. This is all normal after the first transformation. I walk into my room and sit on my bed and think 'The old Rhydian is gone and a new one has taken his place.'

The next day

Today I decide that I'm going to put on a fake nose piercing, a fake tattoo of a wolf on my arm, which I'll ask Maddy to draw on my arm for me later, a black leather jacket, and some combat boots. I run out of my house before my mum can say anything about what I'm wearing. I get to school and see that Maddy is already there. 'Wow for the schools bad girl she gets here early a lot.' "Hey Maddy," I say. "Hey, Rhydian," Maddy says shocked. "Yeah. Can you do me a favor?" "What is it?" "Can you draw a fake wolf tattoo on my arm for me?" She looks shocked, but doesn't object. After about twenty minutes she's done. "There. How's that Rhydian," she asks. I look at the tattoo and say "Really brilliant, thanks. It looks so realistic." She smiles and walks into school. I decide that I'm going to walk in late. I hear the bell ring and so I enter the room and hear Katrina say "Who's the new- Rhydian?" "Rhydian, who dressed you this morning Eminem," (**AN: Not making of him one bit, but I needed to think of a male artist that would dress like that and he was the first the came to me.) **Mr. Jefferies asks me. I reply saying "What about you, sir, did your grandma pick out your outfit?" He looks mad and says "Well Rhydian you can see me for lunch time detention and you can get out of my class while you're at it." I pick up my bag and walk out. I skip Biology, which earns me a warning, which is surprising. "Running helps," Maddy says. "What," I ask. "After my first transformation I must have run at least two full marathons." "Okay, fine." "What right now?" "Yeah, I'm not planning on going to detention anyway. I'll race ya," I say lightly pushing her. She smiles and immediately follows me out. A few minutes later we come to a stop and I say "Ha, I won," and start street dancing. "You know most people can't street dance without practice. You're using your powers to show off." I scoff. "You know after this, you're going to want your friends back." "I've got friends," I say. "I mean your real friends." When she says that I get angry and say "They are my real friends; unlike you!" She growls at me and I see her eyes turn yellow and dark veins crawling up her neck and hands. "You always told me to embrace it and now I finally now what you mean." She's about to retort when I get a call. "Hello," I say roughly. "Rhydian, it's me Shannon you and Maddy are late to seventh class. Where are you guys?" Don't worry about it Shannon I'll be there soon." "Come one Maddy we need to go," I say to her.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Come on Maddy we have to go," Rhydian says. "I'm not going with you," I say. "What," he says flashing his yellow eyes. "I said that I'm not going with you because I'm apparently not your friend." I growl. He growls and pushes me, which he probably thinks is lightly, but it's not because I land in some thorns scratching my face and I can feel some blood already. He probably doesn't know because he walked away. I growl, but stand up and run back to school. Before I go into class I go to the restroom to wash off the blood. I walk into class and see that Rhydian is already sitting in his seat. I put my head down so no one will notice anything. "Well Maddy so kind of you to finally show up because you're just in time for me to give you after school detention," Mr. Jefferies says. I just shrug my shoulders and take a seat at the back of the class. He's rambling on about something, but I'm just too annoyed at Rhydian.

Time Skip to time of the party

I end up going to the party reluctantly because I had nothing else to do and my foster parents made me. So before I went I called Dean and asked him if he still wanted to go to the party. He agreed.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

When I get home I'm just about leave to go to the party when my mum stops me and says "You're not going anywhere young man." "What? Why." I ask. "Maybe because I just received a call from Mr. Jefferies; saying that you were cutting class and mouthing off to teachers. So until your attitude improves I'm putting you in the den." "What," I begin, but am cut off by being put in the den. I growl and knock over the chair. When I don't smell my mum anymore I sneak out.

Time Skip to When Rhydian finds out about the lie

My eyes flash yellow and I run out of the Village Hall and run to Kay's. When I get there I see Dean and confront him and say "If you think you can copy my look, try to copy this." I start street dancing and Dean does the same. We are dance battling, when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and shove the cake in Kay's face. "Ugh, you idiot, look what you did. You ruined my birthday party," Kay says. She runs upstairs and suddenly everything I did comes back at me full force and I feel bad for everything I did, especially for pushing Maddy. I sigh and walk upstairs and say "Kay, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it," I say. "Yeah, well you have all this self confidence and are a great street dancer and I can't even get a guy I fancy to notice me." I hear Tom and Shan talking "Do you think Rhydian fancies Maddy," Tom asks. "Maybe. Why do you fancy her," Shan asks. "Yeah." I then continue my conversation with Kay and say "No Kay, I'm a terrible dancer. Maddy taught me how." "What? Maddy can't street dance." "Yeah she's been teaching us. Up on the moors, in the dark room; every spare second. People thought we were going out, as if." Kay says something I can't hear because Katrina and Kara say "Dean is asking about you. He wants to know if you're okay." The door opens and out comes Kay all excited. After they start talking I just leave when I hear Kay say "What are you losers doing here?" I walk back up take their hands and say "They're not losers Kay. They're my best friends." With that I walk out and leave with my best friends. "Hey Maddy," I say, "I'm sorry about all the mean things I said to you and for pushing you." She sighs and says "Its okay Rhydian, I won't hold anything against ya." Suddenly we hear a scream and Tom says "Run. Run. Run." We all laugh at what happened these past few days.

**AN: Sorry if Rhydian was too OCC for you, but this is what I thought he could do.**


	7. Dark Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood **

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Well apparently for missing lunch time detention yesterday, I have to do it now. Why am I not surprised. I think Maddy got detention by accidentally punching Jimi. Anyway since today is the last day the moon is up, it's the last day we have our wolfblood powers until the moon comes back. Joy. "Alright, you two stay here, while I go and try to find the head of form before she leaves. Don't even try to sneak out because as you all know nothing gets past me in this school," Mr. Jefferies says. I look over at Maddy who looks extremely annoyed. "What's the matter Maddy," I ask. "I hate it when he says 'Nothing gets past me in this school.'" I can't help but laugh. I get an idea. "How bout we put it to the test," I say to her. "What?" I grab the trophy off the wall and toss it to her. "Rhydian, what are you thinking," she asks. I climb up some gym equipment and jump through the window. "If you follow me you can find out." She gives me a questioning look. "Are you coming or what?" She gives me a grin and says "The great Rhydian Morris is doing something crazy in his own free will. I'm shocked." I just roll my eyes and say "Come on." We get on top of the building and I run up another one effectively getting a cut on my hand. I wince. I hear Maddy laugh and say "Nice job Rhydian." "Shut up Mads." She just rolls her eyes and follows me up. I put the trophy on a smoke pipe and say to Maddy "The moon won't be there tomorrow." "Neither will our powers," She replies.

**The Next day Maddy's P.O.V**

I hear my alarm ringing and I just turn it off. I don't even bother to get up. 'Ugh, I hate no moon days.' "Maddy get up and get ready for school," my foster mum said. "Can't I just stay, I don't feel good," I say. "No Maddy you can't I know you're not sick because you don't sound it at all. So get up now so you don't miss the bus," she replies. I groan, but get up and put on my school clothes. I walk on the bus and just sit in the first open seat and fall half asleep.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Ugh, stupid alarm clock, just shut up. I look at my hand and notice that the cut hadn't healed "Oh really, it should have healed by now," I say to myself. I groan and go to my mum's room and ask "Mum, can I have the day off school?" "No, Rhydian you can't." "What? Why not?" "Because at one point someone is going to notice that every dark moon Rhydian Morris takes a day off school and they're going to ask why." "But I'm bleeding." "Put plaster on it." "This is so unfair." "So is life," Mum replies. Ugh really why can't today be the weekend. I storm out of the room until my mum says "Oh, Rhydian." "What is it," I respond irritated. "Do me a favor and come home right after school finishes because the later it gets the worse you feel." "Oh joy," I say sarcastically.

Time skip to school.

I walk into school not even paying attention. I feel like I'm going to pass out. "Hey Rhydian, what's up with you," Tom asks. "Nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night." "What happened to your hand," Shannon asks. "I cut it moving some shelves." I see Maddy sitting on a picnic table and walk over to her. She's sleeping, so I shake her awake. "Ugh what," she says. "Didn't expect you to come." She looks surprised. "I tried getting out of it, but my foster mum wouldn't have it. What about you I thought you would've stayed home." "My mum wouldn't let me cause she said that if I do it all the time someone is bound to notice." She just nods her head and puts her head down.

Time Skip to gym

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Okay everyone today you are having fitness testing," my teacher says. 'Oh joy, today we had to have it.' "Okay, so first up, Maddy and Shannon." I groan, but walk over anyway. "The rest of you, you can do whatever you want as long as you're active." I look over my shoulder and see Rhydian dribbling a basketball, but not doing much else. "Okay so we'll start with the pacer test. You have to run get to that line before the whistle and when I blow it again you run back here. Got it," the gym teacher says. The whistle blows and I run. I run back and forth. After about seven times of it I start to feel light headed and I pass out. Before I black out I hear Rhydian say "Maddy!"

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

When I see Maddy pass out I start freaking out on the inside. I think I might be falling in love with her because she can always make me laugh, can make me feel better when I'm sad, but sadly I don't think she feels the same way. "Maddy," I shout. "Okay guys we had better get her to the hospital. Rhydian, Tom, and Shannon, you're going to go with her." The ride there takes forever. I'm nervous, because what if they take a blood test, they'll find out that she's a wolfblood. After what feels like an eternity; we finally get there and go to Maddy's room. She's awake and Tom's mum comes in and asks "Okay, so Maddy, what were you doing that made you pass out?" "Uh, a pacer test," she responds. Doctor Okanawe gives her a questioning look. "Fitness testing," Tom fills in. Then Tom's mum says something I don't understand. "What was that," I ask her. "We are going to do a blood test, just to make sure there's nothing wrong." At that I pale and start to worry. "Are you okay? You're starting to look pale yourself." "I'm fine. I'm just hungry." "Go to the canteen and get some juice and something to eat." "I haven't any money," I say. "Tom," she says handing him money, "go to the canteen and get your friends something to eat." "Okay. Come on guys. Do you want anything," Tom says. "Yeah, bring me an egg sausage roll," she responds. We all walk out and I say "I'm going to give my mum a ring." They nod and keep walking. 'Come on mum, please pick up.' No answer. I rush back to Maddy's room. "Come on. We have to go," I say. "Why," she asks, "I'm comfy." "The blood test, Maddy. They are going to find out that you're a wolfblood." "Can they really do it?" "When I was seven I cut my arm bad and my mum didn't want to take me a hospital, just in case they took a blood test. I had to wait a full day just for a doctor she new in Scotland to drive down and see us." She groans and says "Ugh, I hate no moon days." "Just leave while you still can. I'll make sure everyone stays in the canteen."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

When Rhydian tells me to leave while he keeps everyone in the canteen I wonder how he would do that. So I get up, grab my school bag, and my jacket. I leave as fast as I can. I'm doing best to avoid people and I hope that no on noticed I left. "Madeline Smith." Oops I spoke to soon. Doctor Okanawe leads me back to the hospital room and puts me on the bed. I try explaining to her that I don't need it when Rhydian, Tom and Shannon walk in. "Look your just wasting resources." "Well when it comes to your well being, I don't think it is." Then unexpectedly, Rhydian passes out. Doctors come in and lift him onto the bed and take his blood well as mine. When he starts to come to Doctor Okanawe asks him how he feels. "What? What's with the masks," he questions. "It's a precaution just in case you and Maddy have got virus that's catching," Doctor Okanawe responds. "They've taken both our blood," I say. "Rhydian, do you know where your mum is, I tried calling them, but no one answered," Doctor Okanawe says. He shakes his head. "Okay well I'll be back soon and this time no wandering off," she says looking at me. As soon as leaves Rhydian says "We have to get those blood samples back." "How are we going to do that," I question. "I don't know we can swap them destroy them or something like that." "Ugh, I feel worse than I did before." "It's getting dark soon, that's why Maddy. Come on let's go and get those blood samples back so they don't find out about wolfbloods." I sigh and get up and we rush out. When we get to the directory we don't see what were looking for. "I don't see blood or laboratory anywhere," I say. "Do you know the technical term for it," he asks. "No, no idea." When a worker walks by Rhydian asks "What's the name of the place where they do the blood tests?" "That would be Phlebotomy and Pathology." We look for the place and when we locate it we immediately take off. When we get there the door is locked, but luckily someone is walking by and is going to enter. Rhydian opens the door for him and I sneak in. But before I get up I notice a security camera. I open the door for him and point it out. We see a janitor's cart and he pushes it while I sneak silently beside him. When we get there I say "How are we going to get in? We can't just ring the doorbell." When I say that; he rings it. I roll my eyes and say "So much for human powers." A man who I'm guessing is in his thirties and says "Yes?" "Doctor Okanawe said that you would let us see how our blood is tested," I say. "She can't do that. This is a restricted area," he responds. I start to pretend to cry and say "But it's for a homework assignment, and we-" I say my voice cracking. "Alright," he says "I'll let you in, just don't get upset."

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"Doctor Okanawe said that you would let us see how our blood is tested," Maddy says. "She can't do that. This is a restricted area," he responds. She starts to pretend to cry and says "But it's for a homework assignment, and we-" she says her voice cracking. "Alright," he says "I'll let you in, just don't get upset." She is a really good actress. "Okay so this is where blood is tested," he says. "Where's our blood," Maddy asks. "Right. Names," he says. "Maddy Smith and Rhydian Morris," she says. "Maddy, is that short for Madeline?" She nods her head. "That's a nice name, is it Welsh," he asks. She looks annoyed but she says "No." "And Rhydian, great name," he says I smile. "You are in this tray over here." He hands us our blood and we drop it, but it doesn't break. "It's okay guys don't panic. Thank goodness for plastic." Doctor Okanawe, Tom, and Shannon walk in and Doctor Okanawe says "What are they doing in here." "They said that you gave them permission," he replies. "I did no such thing. Has their blood been tested?" "Uh yes, here it is," he says handing it to her. "Well this is strange," she says and I start to panic, "you're both AB-. Are you two related?" "Cousins, distant," Tom says. Shan looks upset and says "No, that can't be possible." "It is Shannon; I have their blood test right here." After she says that Shan runs out and I quickly follow her. "Shan are you okay," I question. "No," she says. "Then what's wrong?" "You would hate me if I told you." "You mean thinking that I was your beast on the moors?" "You knew." I nod "Ugh, Tom." "He was trying to be a good friend to both of us." "I'm sorry Rhydian," she says. I give her a hug and say "Don't worry about it Shan, you don't have to be sorry." I see Maddy and Tom walk in smiling.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

When Tom and I walk in and see Shannon and Rhydian hugging, we smile. 'So they finally made up,' I think to myself. We leave the hospital and Rhydian says "That was my mum." "Did you tell her that they were wrong with our blood," I ask him. "They weren't," he responds, "apparently when there's no moon, all trace of wolf in our blood vanishes." Okay that annoys me and I say "So we did all that for no reason?" "Yep, so we just got lucky," he says. "And Shannon got unlucky." I feel really bad for her," Rhydian says. "She'll get over it," I respond. "Yeah, but I can't keep looking over my shoulder all the time. Now that I've got my friends back, I'm going to try to keep my wolf self locked inside for a while. I'd really like it if you could do the same." "So, you mean be someone I'm not." "Well we do that anyway. And it's not going to be forever," he says. "Yeah I get it Rhydian." "You do and you don't mind?" I nod my head. "Thanks a lot Maddy," he says and kisses me on my forehead. I feel my heart flutter. I can't believe I'm saying this but, thank goodness it's a no moon day because if he heard that, it would've been extremely embarrassing. I can't believe this, but I think I might be falling in love. I'm falling in love with Rhydian Morris, but, sadly, I don't think that he feels the same.


	8. Wolfsbane

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood **

**AN: I was asked by a reviewer where you could find series 2 episodes you can find them on putlocker, some of them on vodlocker, and maybe tubeplus. If you live in the UK then you can go to .uk and watch it.**

_Rhydian's P.O.V  
_

I'm running through the woods again, just like I sis that first day I met Maddy. As I'm running I can hear everything memorable that was said to me replay in my mind. Suddenly the dream changes and I'm in school and I see Maddy say "I though that I should draw this picture, to show what family really is about. What being in a pack means to me." She turns the picture around revealing a pack of wolves running. "Maddy," I shout, "What's wrong Rhydian Are you ashamed of your own family?" I hear an alarm ringing in my dream and I suddenly wake up in a cold sweat.

At School

I'm walking through the same doors I did in my dream and I see Maddy, Tom, Shannon and some other kids laughing at a picture Maddy drew. "Maddy," I scream running toward her and snatching the picture out of her hands. I look at it and it's just a cartoon drawing. "It's cartoon Jimi," Maddy says. "Sorry, I just wanted to see. Sorry." "What was that Rhydian," Maddy asks "Stress dreams," I reply walking away.

That evening

I don't feel well tonight, but I have to go to Shannon's movie night. I get to Shannon's, knock on her door and she comes out and says "Come on in Rhydian and as soon as Maddy and Tom get here the party can start." I laugh. Suddenly Shan turns serious and starts packing. "Shan," I ask "Why are you packing?" "Please don't get mad but, I thought that we could go beast hunting tonight," "Tonight? I thought that we could just have a normal movie night, Ya know cheesy nachos, even cheesier movies," I say. "I know, but I think that we might get lucky because animals have been disappearing." "Shan is there a real reason that you want to go," I ask. "Yes. My parents have been talking to a doctor about medication." "Medication?" "Yeah, they're thinking of doing that because of what I said about you," she says crying. "You know what just forget about it. We shouldn't even go out tonight." I feel bad for her; I inwardly sigh and think even though she's right I can't tell her. The words spill out of my mouth before I can even think "Yes Shan we are. We're going to look for the beast tonight because it is real." She's just about to respond when the doorbell rings. "Rhydian, do me a favor and don't tell Maddy or Tom about this." I nod my head. I follow Shan to the door and when she opens it, Tom stands there holding food. "You're here early," Shan says. "I'm supposed to be cooking remember," he says walking in. "Right," Shan responds. I walk into the kitchen and see Tom pulling out raw meat. "Tom, how much did you get," I ask. "Well, I wasn't sure on how hungry you all would be so I got one kilo. Each." Wow, well at least I'm starving. "Well, it's a good thing I'm starving," I say voicing my thoughts. There's a knock at the door again and Shan opens it to reveal Maddy wearing hiking boots, jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. She looks beautiful I think to myself. **(AN: Bold will be Rhydian's brave side, italics his nervous side, and regular just him) 'Come on you need to ask her out before Tom does. I mean he fancies her too.' **_Yeah, but what if he gets rejected, he'll be heartbroken.' _**'Yeah, but if he gets rejected he at least tried.' **'Guys shut up; I'll ask her out tonight when I get the chance.' "Well you're early too," Shan says. "Is that bad," she questions walking in. I can't believe I'm doing this, but "Maddy, can I talk to you for a second." "Uh, sure, I guess," she replies. I walk to the living room with her close behind. After she enters I close the door. "Okay Rhydian, what did you want to ask me," she asks. Here goes nothing. "Uh, Maddy, I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date, with me," I say completely nervous.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Listen, we have to go beast hunting for Shan because her parents are planning on putting her on medication. We have to help her even if it means transforming to do it." "What," I say surprised. Suddenly Shan bursts through the door and says come on we have to plan the beast hunt." We walk out and see a large map. "Ok so a sheep was lost here," Shan says and she keeps pointing out where they were lost. During that period of time I can't help but keep coughing. "I don't think that Rhydian should be going out, not like this," Maddy says. "I'll be fine Maddy. I'm not going to miss this," I reply while walking out and subtly motioning Maddy to follow. "You're right Maddy," I hear Tom says. "Yeah, but I should go apologize," Maddy says. "Okay so what do you want," Maddy says. "I can't live like this anymore Maddy. Keeping this secret from my friends. I have to tell them," he says. "No you can't do that. It may be your secret but it's mine too and I'm not going to let you tell them." Rhydian is just about to say something when Shan comes in and says "Am I interrupting something." "No," Rhydian replies. "Okay well here take this to help with your cold and if this doesn't work we can just take you home." Shan walks out and Rhydian's eyes turn yellow and he says "I'm going to tell them Maddy, and you can't stop me. Do you smell those burgers?" He rushes out, but I stop him just in time and I have to use all my wolfblood and human strength to push him up the stairs. "I need meat," he shouts and hits the walls with his fists causing Tom and Shan to come running up the stairs. Luckily I got him in the bathroom just in time. "Rhydian, Rhydian. Look at yourself. Do you want your friends to see you like this?" He shakes his head. "Well then turn off your wolf." "I can't," he replies. "What do you mean you can't, you're the one doing this." "No I'm not." "Wait, didn't this happen right after you took the pill. It's like an allergic reaction," I say to Rhydian. "Stay here," I say. "Well then get out of here," he says pushing me out of the bathroom. "He's being sick. The temperatures through the roof. I'll just take him home." "You can't go alone Maddy, I'll go with you," Tom says. "No, Tom, it's okay, I can go alone," I say. "No-" Tom begins, but is cut off by Shannon saying "Guys relax we'll all take him home." Tom sends Shan a glare. I walk into Shannon's room and go online. I walk out of Shannon's room and see that Rhydian is walking out. "What are you doing Rhydian," I say. "Can't you smell the meat? I'm hungry," he says. I inwardly groan and say "Well that's not important right now. You have to come and see this," I reply pushing him into Shannon's room. "It says that Aconite is also known as wolfsbane. It says that consuming wolsbane can turn you into werewolves, which is rubbish unless you're-" "A wolfblood," Rhydian finishes. "How to protect yourself from a werewolf, how to heal a werewolf bite. No." I type in 'Antiodote to wolfsbane.' "That's it. Thistle root is supposed to calm the werewolf." I look back and see that Rhydian is gone. I leave Shannon's room and see that Rhydian is going after Tom. 'Uh oh Tom is probably scared out of his mind,' I think to myself. He grabs the apron off of him and Tom runs down the stairs. I push him into the bathroom, but before I do he says "I need meat." "I'll bring you meat," I say. I walk down the stairs and I hear Tom say "Rhydian really scared me up there, I mean he was growling." I rush in there grab a burger and run out. Luckily none of them saw me. I knock on the door and Rhydian opens it and I rush in and give him the burger. He starts to inhale the burger. "Nice starter, where's the main course," he says. "Rhydian Morris, if you think scaring Tom half to death is funny, well then you are completely wrong, your stuffs out here and you can get out right now," Shannon says. "Okay," I say "i'll come and get you when the coast is clear, so just stay here." He nods and continues to eat. I walk down and see that Tom and Shan getting ready to leave. "There you are Maddy, where have you been," Tom asks. "I was helping Rhydian, but I'm going to help you guys look for the beast while RHydian walks himself home." I see Shan putting some of the burgers in the bowl and say "I;m using them as bait, but I left two just in case you guys wanted some." As they're getting ready to walk out I say "I'll be right back." I run up the stairs and say to Rhydian "Okay it's the perfect time. Just give us to minutes then you can go straight home." "Yes," he replies sharply. I walk down the stairs and grab the burger. "Let's go," Tom says. As we're walking I see Tom trips on Thistle and says "Oh thistle it's everywhere." I quickly grab it and say "Thistle is a good weapon." "Okay here we go, Shannon says placing the bowl on a log. A few minutes later I smell Rhydian getting closer to us. "Rhydian," I mumble under my breath. I turn around and see him running toward us. I charge at him and tackle him and use the thistle root to stop him. He's struggling and I say "Stop moving." I hear Tom ad Shan running toward us and Shan says "Nice job you two, you've probably scared the beast off now."

Later That Night

I'm pouring drinks when Rhydian walks in and says "I can still taste that thistle root, ugh." I can't help but chuckle and say "Yeah sorry about that, but I had to do it." "Maddy, can I ask you a question?" "Uh yeah, I guess," I reply unsure. "Do you want to go on a date with me," he asks. I'm shocked so he does return my feelings. I feel relieved yet nervous at the same time. I mean, yea I'm glad he likes me, but I've never been good with my feelings. "You don't have to, I was just-" He doesn't get to continue because I say "I'd love to." A smile lights up his face and I can feel one too.

AN: Yeah I decided to put Maddian in it earlier than the usual series.


	9. A Quiet Night In

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood.**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I can't help, but smile, Maddy and I are going on our date tonight. I have it all panned out, I'm going to take Maddy up to the clearing I found that looks over a small valley and we're going to have a moonlight picnic, then we're just going to run and I'm going to have her chase me to a small cliff that has the best view of a forest and waterfall. I get on some sneakers, nice trousers, one of my good shirts and a jacket. I run to Maddy's and knock on the door. A minute later Maddy opens the door and she's wearing a tank top with a jacket over it, nice trousers, and some nice sneakers. She's probably wearing them because I told her we're going to go running. I notice that she's wearing a little makeup. She looks beautiful. I start thinking of Maddy, when she snaps me out of my thoughts by saying "Rhydian are you okay, you've been staring off into space for the past five minutes." I can feel the heat coming up to my cheeks. She laughs. "Okay Miss Smith are you ready to go," I ask. She smiles and nods. "Follow me," I say running. A few minutes later we come up to the clearing. She gasps and says "It's beautiful Rhydian." I smile and take her to the picnic blanket and we sit down and eat the burgers I made and drink the water that's supposed to be the best. "Did you make the burger Rhydian," Maddy asked. I get nervous and think 'Did she not like it.' I nod my head nervously and wait for the reply. She must notice my nervousness and quickly says "Well they were very good." I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Come on," I say. "Where are we going," Maddy asks. "I promised I would take you for a run. Follow me." She smiles and runs with me. I lead her to the small cliff and say "What do you think Maddy?" "I think its beautiful Rhydian," she says lying down and looking at the sky. I also lie on the ground and look at the sky. After a few minutes of silence she says "The sky is beautiful tonight." "Yeah, it really is," I reply.

**The Next day** **Maddy's P.O.V**

Last night was the best, it even beats full moon days. Rhydian really went all out for our date and the best part was that it was a day before full moon. I get out of bed and put on my school clothes and put on my hiking boots and run to Rhydian's. I knock on the door and Rhydian opens it revealing his mother and Bryn. "Maddy, please come in," Miss Morris said. I walk in uncertainly. "I need you guys to do me a favor and keep your heads low, not draw any attention to yourselves," Miss Morris says. I nod my head and she sighs and says "Okay, you go run to school now." Rhydian and I take off and laugh. We slow down to a walk when Rhydian says "Did the army come up here and train or something." I look at him questioningly. Then I notice the strong scent. We walk toward it. AI notice a cover covering something mysterious. I walk toward it and cover it. "Maddy," Rhydian says. "What, I'm just having a look," I reply. I see Sinclair under it. Rhydian laughs and says "Sinclair? Who would hide Sinclair gear out in the woods?" "Because it's nicked or fake," I respond. "Well, to me it looks pretty real." "How, would you know Rhydian you can't afford it," I say. "Yeah and you've got a wardrobe full." I shrug my shoulders and take some of it. "Maddy we can't just take it." "Why," I ask. "Because remember what my mum said about keeping our heads down." "Okay so we call the police and say 'Yes officer we were running four miles to school like you do on every full moon day." He gives me a questioning look and says "Taking from thieves isn't really stealing. We're really just punishing them." "Exactly," I respond. He shrugs and helps himself. A few minutes later we run to school and see Tom and Shan. "Hey we got you guys a present," Rhydian says. We take out the Sinclair gear and Tom says "Sinclair? Where did you get them?" I respond saying "No questions mean you don't hear any lies." I hand it to Shannon, but she refuses and says "No thanks Maddy, I don't want anything made in sweatshops." I'm just about to put it away when the Three K's come up to me and say "Sinclair. Where did you losers get them?" "Well, I was going to give it to Shannon, but apparently it not her thing." All together they say "I want it." Rhydian is going to take it and give it to one of them when I say "Wait, hold on a minute." "I'll give you twenty quid. Twenty three pounds," Katrina says quickly. Kay says "24.50." I'm just about to give her it when Kara says "Thirty cash." I immediately say "Sold to the one in blue." Kay and Katrina sigh, but ask "Have you got anymore?" "No," Rhydian says quickly, "that was the last one." I hand him half, but he shakes his head. I just shrug and put it in my pocket. I'm at my locker when Jimi comes up ti me and says "come on Welshie, I know you stole it." "Sorry," I reply "I don't have any left." He scoffs and say "I don't buy stolen goods, I thought you could help them." He points to Liam and Sam. "Have you seen the way they dress?" I think about it and decide that this would be a good way to make some cash. "I guess I could work a few thing out." "Really, that would be brilliant, but we can't pay what Kara paid," Sam said. "Sorry guys, but I've got other people who are willing to pay for this." Jimi scoffs again and says "You guys could learn something from her." They walk off.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I can't believe that Maddy did that, I think to myself as I walk to art class. Once I get there I see someone handing Maddy something and she says "Okay, but remember that color and size aren't guaranteed." Ugh now what are you doing. I walk up to our desk and sit down with Tom and Shannon. They give her strange looks. She rolls her eyes and walks away toward the brushes just as I'm about to ask her something. I get up and follow her and say "Maddy, what are you doing? You can't do this." "Yeah I can, all I have to do is sneak out a lunch and grab some of it." I sigh and say "No, it's not that. We're supposed to keep our heads down. I mean what if a teacher finds out about you or the thieves come back to get their stuff?" She rolls her eyes and says "I know you're concerned and all, but I need to do this because I have limited options where as you're all set." "We're not that rich, Maddy." "Look, I need to think about my future and if having to make money is the first step, then I'm going to take it," she says walking off. I'm just walking out of the canteen, when I see Maddy selling some more stuff. I inwardly sigh. As soon as everyone leaves I walk up to her and say "Maddy, quit while you're ahead." "Hey I offered you a cut, but you declined," she responds. "This isn't about the money, this is about you being careful." She just scoffs and says "I'll be fine, you don't need to worry Rhydian." I sigh and shove the bag at her. She just says "Okay, I've got one last girl's t-shirt. Highest bidder?" I just walk away.

After lunch

"Okay," Mr. Jeffries says, "before we begin I thought you should all know that the police have reason to believe that stolen property I being sold on school grounds and if anyone knows anything to please come forward." Nobody says anything. "Wow for once we have complete silence. Okay then, let's being the lesson."

After school at Rhydian's

"Where's Maddy," my mum asks. "I don't know, but she should be here soon," I reply. "I hope so because Bryn is supposed to have his first transformation tonight." The phone rings and I go to pick it up. 'Well I found out where Maddy is.' "Mum, it's about Maddy, she has been arrested. All three of us immediately jump into the car and drive to we station. We walk in and say "We're here for Madeline Smith," mum says. "Yes, well it's good that you showed up because she wouldn't give her name. The girl's mum is here. Suddenly Bryn blurts out "We're not her family." He looks surprised, but I quickly save our wolf bacon and say "He means that Maddy is in foster care and we are her foster family." "Yep, I'm Mrs. Blake," mum says. "Okay," he replies I'll have you meet Detective Inspector Bolton, which should take a while." I inwardly groan and think to myself, 'I tried to warn you about the consequences.' A few minutes later someone comes and leads my mum to a room which I can smell Maddy is in. I can't stop pacing thinking about what could happen to her. "Rhydian, I know you're worried about your girlfriend but you need to stop pacing because you're creating a draft," Bryn says. About ten minutes later my mum calls me and says "Rhydian, they aren't going to charge her, but they are going to keep her overnight" "But they can't do that. Wait you can tell them she has Clinical Lycanthropy, I say. "Brilliant Rhydian."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Okay officer," Miss Morris says, "you can keep her overnight, but there is something you should know about her. You see Maddy suffers from Clinical Lycanthropy." "What," the officer asks. "It's a real condition, you can ask a therapist about it. What it is, is that every full moon Maddy suffers from werewolf symptoms. Like growling, snarling, panic attacks, animal behavior, scratching at the door." After she says that I start to growl while trying not to wake up the wolf. I start to snarl too, I even run at the door trying to get out. I howl and I can feel the wolf breaking free, "Hurry up, Hurry up," I growl." I howl again. "Okay," I hear the officer say "I want her out of my cell." Uh oh, my eyes are yellow, so I get down on my hands and knees and crawl out of the cell as soon as they open it. "Okay get her out of here," Inspector Bolton says. As soon as I get out we all run to the car, but we won't be able to make it. "Miss Morris you need to get us to the woods now, we won't be able to make it," I say. She looks shocked, but turns into the woods and we all jump out and start to run.

The Next Morning before school.

"Hey Rhydian, you have to get up, we have to go to school," I say. He groans in response. 'Hmmm, maybe this will work.' "Rhydian! There's bacon on the table," I shout. HE shoots out of bed and anxiously says "Where, Where." I can't help but laugh."Haha, very funny Mads," he responds sarcastically. As soon as he gets ready for school, we leave and run to school. A few minutes later he stops me and says "Mads, look at the sky." I look up and see clouds passing, but nothing extremely interesting. "Rhydian? What are you-" I don't get to continue because he crashes his lips against mine. I'm surprised at first, but end up kissing back. "Sorry if I was to forward Mads, but I have waned to do that for a while," he says. I nod my head and we just run to school.

**AN: I hope the date wasn't too bad, but that was the best I could think of Rhydian doing if he had his date with Maddy.**


	10. The Call of the Wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: An OC is coming in. He is about 5'10" has brown eyes, dark brown hair that is messy and just reaches his eyebrows**

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Tom, Shannon, Rhydian, and I are all in the woods. Shannon is swinging on a rope that they had set up a while ago. Shan is swinging on it now laughing, Rhydian and I are laughing with her and holding hands. A few minutes later she jumps off and hands the rope to Tom. He takes it happily and starts to swing. Not a few seconds later he falls off. "Tom," Rhydian shouts. Tom is on the ground holding his knee, but says "Someone was there. Someone was spying on us." Rhydian and I share a concerned look and think that it was a wild wolfblood. We all walk over and Shan bends down and looks at the twigs. "Well someone was definitely here. He was standing right where Maddy is now," Shan says. "So he was spying on us," Tom inquires. "I can't tell that just from a few broken twigs," Shan replies. As soon as they leave Rhydian and I sniff the air, "It's the same scent as before," Rhydian says. "It must be the wild wolfbloods that we met before," I reply. He sighs and says "Come on let's get out of here." I quickly follow him.

At Bernie's

"Don't you have a big game on Friday," Rhydian asks. "Yeah we do and it's against Baron's Mill, that team we always lose to," Tom says. "So your leg won't make a difference then, will it," I question jokingly. "Well, thanks a lot Mads, I really appreciate the support," Tom says sarcastically. "Who cares about football, what I want to know is who that person was," Shan replies. "Oh, you've seen him to have you," Bernie says. "What." Rhydian asks. "The homeless guy that's been sleeping rough. He's been seen around the village a few times."

The next day at school

"Come on, you need to stop the ball. This best play we got so pull yourselves together," Jimi shouts. Without thinking I walk up to him and say "Don't you think it would be better if you put Sam in goal and put Liam back on midfield, you could go on offence and keep the rest the same. He looks at me questioningly, but says "Okay, let's try what Welshie suggested." 'Ugh, that nickname is really getting old.'

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I'm on the playground at school with Shan and Maddy watching Tom practice football. It's not going to well. "Come on, you need to stop the ball. This best play we got so pull yourselves together," I hear Jimi shout. All of the sudden Maddy walks toward them and says something that I can't hear. Jimi looks at her questioningly, but says "Okay let's try what Welshie suggested." They all try it out and it works really well, that was probably the best play I had ever seen. Jimi looks surprised and says "Tom, do me a favor and get Miss Graham." I give Maddy a questioning look and she just shrugs in response. A few minutes later Miss Graham and Tom appear and Miss Graham says "Okay, Tom what is it you wanted to show me." Jimi fills in for Tom by saying "Look at this play Maddy had suggested we do." So that's what she had said to Jimi. I look over at Miss Graham and she looks surprised and says "Miss Smith, can I talk to you for a moment?" Maddy hesitantly walks over to her and I hear Miss Graham say "How did you come up with that play?" "It kind of just came to me miss," Maddy replied. Miss Graham once again looks surprised and asks "Could you do us a favor and do that to the rest of them?" Maddy shrugs her shoulders in response, but says "Sure I guess." Miss Graham looks relieved and says "Thanks," while handing her a book.

Time Skip to after school

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I'm walking in the woods just to relax and think about what I should do. Suddenly I hear footsteps and I turn around, but no one is there. I hear birds start to fly away and I turn towards that sound. I decide that I should just walk away but when I turn around a guy about 5'10" who has dark brown hair that is messy and reaches his eyebrows. The guy also has brown eyes. "Who are you what do you want," I ask him. "It's me Madeline. It's me your brother, Will," the mysterious person says. "My brother he- It's impossible you can't-"I say nervously. "I am Madeline, I'm your brother." It's not possible, I thought he was dead. This must be a trick. "No," I shout and run towards my foster home. As soon as I get there I run inside lock the door, run up to my room and look out the window. He's standing there, so I immediately shut my curtains.

The Next Day

"Okay Maddy, we'll go back to the rope swing at dusk because the ground will be damper and it'll hold our scent better," Rhydian says, but I'm not paying attention. I can't stop thinking about Will. "Maddy. Maddy," Rhydian whispers, "did you even here what I said." I look over at him and say "Forget about it Rhydian, Just pretend that none of this had ever happened." The bell rings and I rush out.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Well that was strange, I wonder what happened. I walk outside and see Maddy leaning on the side of the building. "Maddy," I say and walk up to her. She stands up and says "Sorry, I've got detention. I have to go, see you later Rhydian." Okay, something's up and I'm going to find out. I walk inside the school wondering what's going on with Maddy.

After School

I see Maddy watching the football team practice and walk over to her. "Hey you know that I'm not going to give on trying to figure out what's going on," I say to her. She looks at me and says "Yeah, I know, but we can't talk here. Meet me at Bernie's."

At Bernie's

"That guy we saw was your brother," I ask her shocked. "Yeah, I know. I don't even know if he's alive and he just shows up out of nowhere," Maddy says. "Then you should talk to him, find out what happened to him," I say. "I don't know if I can Rhydian, I'm too scared to find out about what happened that night," she replies. I'm just about to say something when a guy who I'm guessing is Maddy brother walks in and says "Please Madeline, you don't have to be scared. I just want to talk." She sighs and nods her head.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Bernie comes over and hands Will some hot coco. He sniffs the air and tries it. He starts coughing and doesn't drink it again. "Come on Will, let's go talk somewhere more private," I say to him. He nods his head and follow me out to the woods. "Madeline," he begins. "Call me Maddy," I interrupt. He sighs and says "Ok Maddy, you're tame wolfblood friend she has corrupted you. You need to go to the wild and live the life you were born for. You need to come home with me so we can be a pack again." I know I have to think about it, but I have to get him off track so I ask "Where did you go Will, that night we got separated?" A pained expression crosses his features, but he quickly masks it and says "That night we got separated I saw you run, but I didn't follow you. I don't know why I didn't, but I ran and found the pack. I showed them the place where we got separated and a few of them followed your scent as far as possible, but right when they got to the end of your scent trail you were already being picked up by humans and they didn't know what to do so they just left. I tried protesting saying that we needed to get you back, but they told me it was impossible, you were in the human world now. So as soon as your first full moon transformation, I knew that it would be the time to find you. That's why you need to come back Maddy, so we can be together, we can get to know each other like we didn't get to before. I can even show you things that your tame friends can't. Come on." He walks up a hill and I'm too shocked to protest, he lived in the wild all this time and I didn't know. He takes me up to a hill and says "We call it Eolas and I will teach you how to use it or you can deny," he says. I look over my shoulder, but follow him anyway.

That night

"Okay Maddy, you need to feel the earth around you, don't try, and just listen to your instincts. Feel the trees over you, feel the ground under you, feel the wind, the grass, the clouds, feel all nature around you, you can be part of everything," Will says. I nod my head and kneel down onto the ground and put my hand into the earth. I relax and look above me into the night sky and exhale. I look over to my right and can see Rhydian standing at the door. I laugh and say "I could see Rhydian, he was standing at the door. I get it now, how fun everything is in the wild." He smiles and says "See I told you. There is much more like this and I can teach you, _if _you come with me. I'll come back in a day to hear your decision. I hope you make the right choice Maddy. If you do come with me, I promise that you would love it there." He runs down the hill leaving me to think it over.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Mum comes and tells me that it's time to come inside. We sit on the couch together and I ask her "Mum, what if she does go and they turn on her?" She replies saying "Her brother won't let that happened he'll keep her safe." I sigh and say "Or what if they get her to turn on us and start to hate us."

"Look Rhydian, as confused as Maddy is, I'm sure that she'll make the right decision," Mum says. I sigh and go up to bed and fall asleep thinking about Maddy.

The Next day

"Okay then Rhydian why was Maddy talking to the guy, I mean aren't you two dating,' Tom says. "Yeah we are, but that guy is her brother."

"Her brother," Shan says shocked, "she hasn't gone off with him, has she Rhydian?" I sigh and say exasperated "I don't know Shan. A few seconds after I say that Maddy walks in looking troubled. She comes over and sits next to me. "Is your brother okay Maddy," Shan questions. Maddy looks over at me upset "You told them about him," she says. "I had to," I reply, "I was worried about you Maddy." I was just about to ask her something when Mr. Jeffries walks in and begins the lesson. As soon as class is over Maddy leaves the room faster than anyone else. I quickly follow her outside to the playground. "Is everything okay," I ask her. She nods her head in response and says "My brother wants me to go with him, but I don't know what to do." I'm freaking out on the inside, I mean of course I want her to be happy, but I don't want her to leave. "Maddy, I trust that you're going to make the right decision and whatever you do, I'll support you," I say then walk away leaving Maddy behind to think about the decision.

Time Skip to after the football match

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Hey Maddy," Rhydian says walking up to me, "have you made a decision?" I nod my head and say "I guess this is where we have to say goodbye." He looks hurt and says "Well fine I hate goodbyes anyway." I sigh and walk toward my brother. He turns around smiling and says "I knew you would make the right decision." I sigh and say "No, I can't go with you. I can't leave everything I know behind because these people are my family." He frowns and say "Madeline, I'm offering you a chance at freedom. We can be a pack again, I really want you to trust your instincts."

"My instincts are telling me to stay here Will," I reply. "Yeah, I'm not too sure about that Maddy, which is why I'll be back in two weeks time to find out your real answer," he says. With that he jumps over the small wall leaving me there shocked. I sigh and leave. "Maddy," I hear Rhydian shout, "what happened didn't you go with him?" I shake my head and say "He told me that he would be back in two weeks to see what my real answer is, but I'm going to tell him that I'm staying here, not going with him." He looks relieved and says "I love you Maddy." I'm shocked at first but say "I love you too Rhydian." With that he kisses me and I kiss back. We break away and he says "Everyone is going to Bernie's are you coming?" I nod my head and follow him.


	11. Eolas

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood.**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

"Come on Welshie, you can't throw a ball from the goalie box to midfield, blindfolded, and knock a can off his head. It's impossible," Jimi says. 'Okay Maddy, what's going on?' "How bout we test that theory then shall we Jimi," Maddy replies. He scoffs but hands her a ball anyway. Jimi walks over with his friends and is quietly whispering with them, but I'm not paying attention, I'm too busy watching Maddy. I see her bend down and look up at the sky and exhale. 'What is she doing,' I think to myself. She stands up and Jimi walks over and says "You ready Welshie?" She nods her head and has a blindfold put over her eyes. She inhales and exhales. She then throws the ball and hits the can off of Liam, who looks terrified. Jimi looks shocked and so does Liam and Sam. "I can't believe it, you hit it off," Jimi says shocked. She takes off the blindfold and just shrugs and walks off. 'That's impossible, what she just did,' I think to myself. I quickly walk up to her and say "Maddy, what you did is impossible, and I know what we can and can't do and that's not on the list." She just rolls her eyes and says "Do want to know what I did?" I quickly nod my head. "Okay, but not here. Meet me in the woods after school."

Time Skip

"Okay Rhydian all you have to do is feel the nature around you. Feel the trees over you, the earth under you, the grass, the clouds, the wind, feel all nature. Will says that when you do this you can tap into your primal instincts." I nod my head and put my hand to the ground. "Just trust your instincts and don't think." "Shh, I can't concentrate with you talking Maddy," I say. She just shrugs and backs away. I Inhale and exhale, I put my hand to the ground and relax. I feel all the nature around me. I exhale and snap my head over to the right. I can see my mum and Bryn organizing. "This is awesome Maddy. I can see everything, smell everything," I say. She smiles and says "See, that's what I was talking about it. Will called it Eolas." I grin and run off happily. "Rhydian not that way. Rhydian wait," Maddy shouts but I'm not listening. I just keep running, but I come across pylon and it causes me an intense stabbing pain in my head so bad that it makes me pass out. But before I do I hear Maddy say "Rhydian."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Rhydian," I shout, "not that way! Rhydian wait." As soon as I catch up to him I see him pass out "Rhydian," I shout running over to him. "Snap out of it Rhydian! Come on." I shake him and he snaps awake and says "What happened?" I sigh in relief and say "Let's get you home and I'll explain it then."

Rhydian's House

"You passed out Rhydian because of the pylons," I say to him. "But how would it affect me in Eolas?" I shrug and say "Maybe it was because of the electricity." Suddenly Miss Morris appears and says "Passed out?" 'Oops.' I look over at Rhydian and he says "It was nothing Maddy was just showing me how to use Eolas that her brother taught her how to do." Miss Morris turns her glare on me and says "Okay then Maddy, how did he pass out?"

"It was probably because of the pylons. He just passed out because of the electricity," I say. She narrows her eyes, but looks at Rhydian and says "I don't want you to use Eolas, it's dangerous." He looks up at her and says "How would you know, you never tried it." She sighs and says "Yes I dabbled with it when I was younger, but stopped shortly after. I look over at Rhydian and he looks mad. "So you knew about it and never told us!" She sighs again and says "I didn't want you to know about it because it's addictive Rhydian." He just scoffs. "Maddy, I think you should go so I can talk to Rhydian," Miss Morris says. I nod and say "See you tomorrow Rhydian."

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

'I can't believe that Mum knew about Eolas and didn't tell me. I mean it's amazing, I can't believe she wouldn't tell us,' I think to myself. After Maddy leave mum says "I don't want you to ever use Eolas again. It's too dangerous. Understand Rhydian. It wrecks families, lives!" But I don't listen, I just walk to my room.

The Next Day

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"My mum keeps telling me that Eolas is dangerous, but I don't see how," Rhydian says. "Well maybe you should listen to her," I say not really paying attention. "Listen to her? Maddy I know she wants me to be safe, but I want to live my life, how I want," he replies. "Fifteen seconds," I say to everyone who immediately takes their seats. "What are you doing," Rhydian asks. I look at him and he says, shocked, "You're using Eolas? In here?" I just smile and say "Come on let's take our seats."

After School

I'm walking home while using Eolas and thinking about the decision. I lied when I said my instincts said to stay here. They really said to go to the wild, but my heart said otherwise. It wanted me to stay here and be with Rhydian, Tom, Shannon, and everyone else. I'm deep in thought when I hear footsteps. "Miss Morris, I believe you are looking for me," I say turning around. "Listen Maddy, I don't want you to use Eolas around Rhydian. You can still date him, but I forbid you to use it around him." I reply by saying "Look no offence but Rhydian is a not a cub, he can make his own decisions."

"He may not be a cub to you, but he is my cub and I don't want you to use Eolas around him," Miss Morris retorts. I think about it and ask "Has Rhydian agreed to this?" She looks at me and says "I'm telling you not Rhydian, so I want you to promise me." I watch her carefully and say "Well, I'm not promising anything until Rhydian agrees also." She glares at me and says "Fine, but until you agree I forbid you to see him outside of school." With that she runs off leaving me behind surprised.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Mum walks in as me and Bryn are making supper and says to me "Rhydian, I don't want you to talk to Maddy or spend any time with her unless it's in school." 'What she can't so that.' "You can't do that mum, she's my girlfriend." She looks at me and says "Until you agree and Maddy agrees to not use Eolas, you two will not see each other out of class."

"No, you can't tell me what to do. Eolas is mine and I can do whatever I want with it," I say walking away.

That Night

I pack everything I need. I'm leaving for a few days, just to get away from mum. 'Maybe I can go to Maddy's and she can let me stay there for a few days,' I think to myself. I quietly sneak out of the house and go to Maddy's. I throw small stones at her window and call her name. She comes over and jumps out. "Rhydian? What are you doing here," she asks. "I need to get away from mum for a few days. Could you let me stay here?" She looks surprised and says "You can't Rhydian, she'll just track you back here and probably kill me for letting you stay." I'm surprised, but say "No, what's wrong with everyone wanting me to follow their rules. I don't want to be lied to and manipulated anymore Maddy." She sighs and says "Look, your mum cares about you and I'd do anything to have what you have so how bout you stop being a cub and go home." I look at her surprised and walk away. "Where are you going?" 'Oh now she cares.' "It's none of your concern Maddy."

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I can't believe that just happened, but maybe he just need to blow off steam. I sigh and just walk back into my room.

THE NEXT DAY

I'm walking through school wondering where Rhydian is, when I smell Ceri in the school. She walks up to me and asks "Have you seen Rhydian?" I shake my head and say "No not since last night when he came to mine." She gives me a questioning look and says "He went to your's?" I nod my head and say "But I haven't seen him since I told him to go home." She's about to continue when Mr. Jeffries comes in and says "Ahh Miss Morris to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?" She looks at him and says "Rhydian is out sick so we came to tell Maddy to bring any homework he has." He nods his head and walks off. "How bout I come with you. I can help you find him." She sighs and says "You can't miss school."

"But won't it be easier with two people," I ask. She sighs, but still says no.

A few Hours Later

"What do I do? I can't find him," Ceri says. I walk up behind her and say "I can help you and Bryn look for him." She looks at me and nods her head. I go down to the ground and enter Eolas mode. "Come on. Follow me," I say. We run for some time until we hear Rhydian's voice saying "Stop Maddy, you're a traitor. You're supposed to be on my side." I look around and shout "Come on Rhydian you don't know what you're doing." He replies saying "No you don't know what you're doing, helping them out."

"Come on Rhydian we can work something out," Miss Morris says. "No, Eolas is our right to use it and I'm using it how I please." Wait a minute. "Rhydian that's it you're not using Eolas. It's using you." He scoff and says "Fine if you want it come and get me." 'Ugh Rhydian. Why do you have to make this so difficult? We're just trying to help you.' "I'm getting the car. You two stay here and try and find Rhydian," Miss Morris says. Bryn and I nod. I look over at him and see that he looks nervous. "It's going to okay Bryn. We'll find him. I promise," I say to him. He nods, but I can see him tearing up. 'Come on," I say, 'Let's go look for Rhydian." A few minutes later I catch his scent and follow it to a street. I spot him riding away on a truck waving. Bryn looks close to practically sobbing. I go over to him and say "It's okay Bryn. I won't give up trying to find him." He looks up at me and asks "How you are not affected or have one crazy with it?" I shrug and say "I don't know maybe it's just in my genes." A few minutes later Miss Morris comes up in her car and motions us to get in. I'm trying to use Eolas in the car, looking for him. We pass pylons and I feel like someone is hitting me in the head with a brick multiple times. It's so bad that I have to snap out of Eolas. "Come on Maddy you have to keep looking," Ceri says. "Mum," Bryn replies, "you can't push her too hard I mean she looks on the verge of passing out. How 'bout you rely on old fashioned scent." She nods and keeps driving. A few hours later we arrive at a small town that I've never seen before. "Come on Maddy, let's get you close to nature so you can try and use Eolas," Miss Morris says. She take me to a park where I try to use Eolas. Nothing, I can't do it. "I'm sorry I can't it's too hard here," I say. She sighs and says "okay you two stay here while I find Rhydian." Bryn and I nod. I lay on the grass and look at the sky trying to relax. I close my eyes and just breathe. About a half an hour later Miss Morris comes back with Rhydian right behind her. I snap my eyes open and look at them and sigh in relief. It's then I notice Bryn sleeping next to me. I'm surprised I didn't even sense him come over. I gently shake him awake. He slowly opens his eyes and look over at his brother. "Rhydian," He shouts, practically jumping for joy. "Hey Bryn. I'm so sorry for letting this happen," Rhydian says. 'I don't care now that you're safe," he replies. Rhydian walks over to where I'm sitting and says "I'm really sorry Maddy, I should have trusted that you were just trying to help me." I just nod and say "I'm just glad you're safe." He smiles and kisses me. I kiss back without hesitation. It's then we remember the crowd. 'Oops.' Rhydian breaks away looks over and he blushes. I can't help but laugh. "Come on, let's go home," Miss Morris says.


	12. Caged

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

It's a full moon and I'm excited because I'm spending with Maddy. She and I are playing basketball and she tries to shoot it, but I block it and take the ball away. I am shortly distracted because she is so close to me. She uses that opportunity to steal it away. "You're slow today Rhydian," she says while shooting the ball. I scoff and block the ball. "Well it's not my fault you're a girl." She smiles and scoffs. I can hear Tom and Shan coming toward us. Maddy takes the ball and tries to shoot it, but misses. "Oh she misses. What a big upset from the girl from Whales," Tom says, but is silenced from a glare from Maddy. They both walk over to us and Shan says "Well my dad is making dinner tonight so I was thinking Bernie's. Are you guys coming?" 'Uh oh what do I say?' "Yeah we are. I guess we'll see you guys at five," I say. Maddy shoots me a look, but says "Where else would we be?"

During class

"I can't believe you said that we're going, I mean doesn't your mum want us back by five thirty," Maddy says. "Yeah she did but I can't lie not well anyway," I respond. She's just about to continue when Shan walks over and asks "Why is my experiment different from everyone else's?" I look at her questioningly when Maddy says "Well Shan it's probably because you're right and everyone else is wrong. Anyway Rhydian didn't you want to tell Shan something?" Why did she put me on the spot like that? She knows I can't lie. She nudges me under the table. "Sorry I can't help you because Mum needs help around the house. Organizing stuff, ya know," I say. "Oh, okay then," Shan replies walking away. "See you can lie, not well, but you can still lie," Maddy says.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

Rhydian and I are walking to his house because it's a full moon, but were taking our time. A few minutes later we arrive at his and his mum says "Finally." I look over at the clock and am surprised. "We're early?"

"Just barely. Now come on and eat," Ceri says. During dinner I call Shan. "Hey Mads. Where are you," she says. "Hey sorry Shan I can't make it tonight I've got a meeting with social services and apparently my presence there is necessary," I respond. She sighs and says "Okay well good luck. Bye." I respond saying "Bye."

Time Skip

I'm sitting in the chair while Rhydian is pacing around the room like a caged animal, which I guess as soon as we get into the den we are. "Rhydian are you okay," I ask. "I don't know I just can't sit still," he responds. I sigh and say "You know we don't have to stay here and listen to your mum." He shoots ne a look and says "No Maddy we promised we would stay here and that's what we're going to do." I groan but say "Fine whatever Rhydian."

Time skip

"Okay so all we have to do is close this door and we won't be able to get out, well until we have fingers again anyway," Ceri says. I nod my head in response, but I'm still hung up on the decision on what to do. Rhydian and I walk out and Ceri says "Where are you going?" I look over at Rhydian and he closes and locks the door with Bryn and his mum behind it. "Rhydian open this door right now," Ceri shouts. "Are you really doing this Rhydian," I ask. He nods his head and says "Yeah, but let's go before I lose my nerve."

In the woods

"I can't believe this Rhydian. You did something bad by your own free will," I say to him. He rolls his eyes and says "Yeah I am Maddy. I think you're rubbing off on me." I can't help but smile. "Come on we have to go farther in so we don't get caught," I say. We're running fast. It feels so good to run as fast as I want and as far as I want. There's nothing holding me back. 'This must be what it's like to live in the wild. No I can't think like that, I have to stay here with my friends,' I think to myself. Rhydian must notice my troubled expression because he asks "Maddy are you okay?" I nod my head and say "Yeah, just thinking." He comes over and hugs me. "Maddy you know you can tell me anything right," he says. "Yeah," I respond looking down at my hands, "come on we have to go. It's starting." He looks down at his own hands and nods. Not even a few minutes later we're wolves running free. Suddenly I smell something good. It's so good, but I can't help but follow the scent. I can tell Rhydian smells it too because he is following the same scent trail. We are getting closer to it when Rhydian suddenly collapses. I look over to him and I'm just about to go over to him when everything goes black.

An few minutes later

I can feel that I'm coming to because all of my senses are coming back. I look over at Rhydian and see that he's starting to come to also. As soon as he wakes up he realizes that we're in a box. I look over to one side of the box and see Tom and Shan looking in on us. "Don't worry we're going to get you out of here, I promise," Shan says. Rhydian and I look at each other. A few minutes later we can hear the truck start up and start moving. 'Uh oh. What do we do,' I think. Suddenly the car stops and Rhydian and I stumble into one another. I look up and see the cage door open and Tom standing there, motioning us to leave. We immediately jump out and take off running towards the woods.

In the morning

"Okay the last thing I remember is a scent, everything going dark. The hearing Shannon say that we were going to be let out, then Tom letting us out," Rhydian says. "Yeah that was strange. We must have been captured and then let free by Shannon and Tom," I respond. Rhydian nods. "We probably own them our lives." I look over at the house and say "Let me share some of the blame. Or you can tell your mum that I made you do it." He sighs and says "No thanks I'll do it. I am the one who had the idea. So I'll probably either be dead or grounded for fifty years." I smile and say "Well hopefully I see you later or at least in fifty years."


	13. Irresistible

**Disclaimer: I don't on wolfblood**

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter because there is something shocking. I also know that last chapter probably wasn't the best, but this one is better I promise**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Maddy and I have got a surprise for Tom and Shan, to thank them for saving us. Out of nowhere they come running through the door. "Okay what's the emergency," Tom says. Maddy chuckles and says "Actually we lied. There was no emergency we had to get you here quickly so we could give you these." She hands them the pictures she drew. "I framed them," I say. "They're beautiful, they look exactly like he one's we saw," Shan says. 'Uh oh.' "Really? I just copied them from pictures on the internet," Maddy lies. The bell rings and we have to sit through boring old history. Forty boring minutes later we walk out and Shan says "I want to get the wolves protected especially from people like Kyle. We can call Department of the Environment."

"Department of the Environment? Really Shan," Maddy says. "Yeah they're in danger form people and farmers. I want to protect them just like they are in some parts of America and your picture brought it all back Maddy." She shoots me a look as if saying 'Really Rhydian?" I quickly try and get her to forget about it by saying "What if going public attracts more hunters or the government tries to shoot them?" She looks at me and says "I'm not going to let that happen. I can't help but think how they trusted me as if they knew I was their friend." 'Oh no what do we do now? We can't stop her without being too obvious,' I think to myself. Luckily Tom says "Okay Shan, but wolves have been extinct in Britain for centuries and if you want wolves, who suddenly appear, protected then you're going to need evidence." Shannon nods her head and says "I know that's why we're going back to the place where we set the wolves free to try and look for the bait." Maddy looks at me concerned. I can tell she's thinking 'The wolf bait is still out there? What do we do?"

After School

**Maddy's P.O.V**

'I can't believe that the wolf bait is still out there. I thought it would be gone by now,' I think to myself as Tom, Shannon, Rhydian, and I are all walking home. "Okay so how about we meet at four o'clock at Bernie's," Shan asks. "Can't it be half past," Rhydian says. "Yeah, I don't want to be hiking around in my school gear," Tom says agreeing with Rhydian. Shan sighs and says "Fine half past, but no later." 'Thank god maybe we can find a way to get rid of the canister before Tom and Shan can find it,' I think to myself. "Okay see you half past then Shan," I say. As soon as they leave Rhydian says "I can't believe that we gave them those drawings."

"Hey it was your idea," I say. Rhydian looks at me and says "Yeah I know, but how was is supposed to know that she would do this." I shrug my shoulders and say "Okay so how about we stay away from Shannon and Tom while they have the canister and that means no wolves. A job done." He gives me an incredulous look and says "Okay, but what about all the other days, I mean she's not going to stop until she gets those pictures." I suddenly get an idea. "Unless we get to the canister before Tom and Shan." I look over at him and can see he's thinking really hard. "Okay," he says, "meet us where Kyle trapped us in fifteen minutes." He runs off leaving me to walk back home to think about the decision. I go home and get changed quickly and walk toward the place where I got trapped. As I'm walking in the woods I smell a scent and immediately climb a tree for safety. Will appears and says "Well at least they haven't made you completely human while I was gone." I smile and say "Yeah I guess not." I jump down from the tree and he asks "So have you decided to trust your instincts and come home?" I sigh and say "Yeah I have listened to my instincts, but they're telling me two different things. One to stay here and another to come back with you." He looks at me and says "Which one is stronger?" I shrug and say "I don't know." He sighs exasperated and says "Okay let's try something else. I'll say a word and you say the first word that pops into your head okay?" I nod. "Family."

"Pack," I respond. "Rules." I am surprised, but say "Annoying." He moves onto one that I expected. "Freedom." I respond unconsciously "Wild." He smiles and says "That's the strongest one. You want to come back home to be a pack." I sigh and say "Yeah, but I can't leave my pack here."

"They aren't a pack they're traitors to our species," he says bitterly. "Not to me. They were here for me," I respond. He sighs and says "This is what I mean Maddy. I'm trying to help you. To give you your family, but you're just too stubborn to take it." He runs off. I sigh and take off after him. "Come on I do want to go home I just can't decide right now," I say. He looks up suddenly and says "Do you smell that?" I sniff and immediately know that Shan and Tom found the chemical bait. Will stands up and takes off. 'Oh no,' I think running after him once again.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I take off towards my house, change and run out toward the shed. I sneak in there and grab a filtered mask when mum appears at the doorway and says "Taking an interest in woodwork I see. Are you and Maddy trying to stir up trouble?" 'Oh no, I should have known she would've smelled me.' I sigh and say "I'm trying to stop trouble not cause it.' She's just about to say something when my mobile rings. 'It's Maddy.' "Hello," I say. I can tell she's running. "Hurry Rhydian Tom and Shan have already found the bait. They set it off. Gotta go bye," she says before I can say anything. "Mum, I have to go and help Maddy. She's in trouble." She sighs and says "I know you want to help her, but you can't now. We have to stay here until its safe." I sigh, but agree because I have a plan. As soon as mum leaves I walk around the house a few times to get my scent fresh and immediately sneak out of the house, grab the filtered masks and take off. I get to the place where Maddy and I were trapped and I see Maddy's brother running straight toward Tom and Shan. I put on the mask and run as fast as I can. "Throw it away," I yell to Tom and Shan multiple times. They look over to me, but I know it's too late. So I transform and intercept Maddy's brother and stop him. We growl at each other until Maddy comes in, transforms and growls at us. "Enough," she says angrily, "I said enough. I look over at Tom and Shan who look shocked. "Look it's the chemicals. They make you see things that aren't really there" I say but am interrupted by Maddy saying "Give it up Rhydian they know the truth." As soon as I look over at them they take off scared. Suddenly out of nowhere a large brown wolf appears and transforms back to human. I see Maddy look shocked. "It's not possible. You can't- You're supposed to be dead," she says scared. "I'm not Madeline. I was almost, but they were able to heal me," the mysterious guy says. "Maddy, who is this," I ask her. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's my father," she says shocked. "Come on Rhydian we have to go," Mum says dragging me along. "Wait what about Maddy where is she going to go," I question. Maddy sighs and says "I can go to the wild pack I guess." I look over at her brother and father who are smiling. She sighs and say "I guess this is where we break up and say goodbye for real." I feel like I'm going to cry but say "Goodbye Maddy." She responds by saying "Goodbye Rhydian."

**Maddy P.O.V**

"Goodbye Rhydian," I say. I'm on the verge of tears. I can't believe I'm saying goodbye, I don't have much of a choice. I have to go. "I'm glad you're coming home, where you belong Maddy," Will says to me as we walk away. I nod and say "Can I just do one thing before we leave?" They nod and I take off towards Shannon's house. I climb up to the window and see that she's just about to post the pictures. "You can't do that to Rhydian," I say causing them to turn around shocked. "You think you k=know what different is? Being the outsider? You have no idea how scared we are of being discovered. If you post those pictures, people will come and start looking for us. Some of them will be worse than Kyle, thanks for saving us from him, we really appreciated it." Tom looks at me and says "So it was you two?" I nod and say "You did the right thing then, do the right thing now." Shan looks at me and asks "How's Rhydian?" I shrug and say "I don't know but I suspect that he will be leaving with his family and I'm going to do the same. Thanks for being my friends. Bye." I jump out the window and run toward where my family would be waiting.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

My mum and Bryn are packing, but I can't stop thinking about how I am leaving all of my friends behind and most of all how Maddy just left like that. "Come on Rhydian you have to pack so we can leave," Mum says. I just get up from the table and look at a photograph of me and my friends. Mum comes in and says "I know it's hard, but it'll get better soon." I nod and hear a knock at the door. I get up and open it to reveal Tom and Shannon. "What are you guys doing here," I ask. "We came to give you this," Shan says handing me the memory card. "I want you to know that I didn't upload the photos and I'm closing the whole site down," Shan continues. "Why," I ask. "Because Rhydian you're our friend and we don't want you to leave. You can stay here and we can keep the secret." I look over at mum who shrugs. I guess we're staying. "What about Maddy? How's she," I ask. "I don't know she came to stop me from posting the photos, but I don't know where she is now," Shannon says. I just sit on the ground, I was so close to being able to find her and she just slipped away. "You know he loved you Rhydian," Tom says. "I know, but I already miss her," I reply. 'Goodbye Maddy. I love you,' I think to myself

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I'm walking toward the wild with my family. I'm going to miss everyone important to me, but most of all Rhydian. 'Goodbye Rhydian. I love you,' I think to myself. I take one more look back and walk with my family to the wild.

**AN: Okay so there's the ending of Maddy and Rhydian Roles Reversed Season 1! I might do season 2, but only if you want me to.**


	14. The Scape Goat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: Alright I guess you guys want me to do Season 2, but I have a quick question even though it's far off. Do you want me to A.) End season 2 like they did in the original, B.) Have Maddy leave again just like how she did in Season 2, but return, or C.) Have Maddy figure out a way to save Rhydian and his family from leaving and allow them both to stay? I have ideas for all of them so just comment the letter you want. Anyway onto the Secret Episode**

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I'm hanging out with my best friend from the wild, Michael, he is the alpha's, Johnathan, son. Michael has light brown hair, green-blue eyes, and is about as tall as my brother. Michael has been begging me to take him to the human world. "Please Maddy. Please take me to the human world everyone else is too scared to go," Michael begs. I finally give in and say "Okay, fine, but we have to be extra quiet so no one hears us." Michael and I sneak out and I take him towards the nearest town. We just walk around and I take him to a café to get him some ice cream. As soon as I buy it and give it to him, he tries it and spits it out. I can't help but laugh at his reaction. We are just about to leave when he sees a football article that I grab it for him to read. Before we leave I give him the article and he takes it happily. We run back to the wild and we are immediately confronted by Aran and Myra, Johnathan's beta wolves. "So Maddy you took the alpha's son to the human's world," Myra asks. I don't say anything I just stare them down. Out of nowhere Aran grabs the article out of my back pocket "Hey," I say, "That's not yours." He growls "A human item. You've got guts bringing it back here cub," Aran growls. "Aran you know we can't kill her. Johnathan wants to see her first," Myra says. He growls but nods. Myra comes up behind me and ties my hands behind my back and pushes me toward the rest of the pack. I look back and notice that Aran does the same to Michael. Myra forces me into the middle of the pack and the alpha appears and says "She has brought the human world into the pack. She has weakened us. What should we do with her!?" My father and brother stand up and start chanting "Exile. Exile. Exile." Over and over again. I guess they know if I'm exiled I can go back to the human world and be with my other pack. "No," Johnathan shouts, "I have a better idea we shall kill her, but first we must let her hunt for her own food and water as if she's a lone wolf!" That is met with shouts of agreement. I growl and I am pushed toward a large rock and tied to it.

The Next Day

'What do I do? I can't escape this. This is one thing I can't escape,' I think to myself. Suddenly I smell my father behind me. "Dad," I say "what are you doing?" He starts untying the knots and says "Maddy, as soon as I untie you I want you to run as far and fast as you can. And remember that Will and I love you." I nod and say "I love you guys too." As soon as he unties me I take off and turn into a wolf. About thirty minutes later I hear growling behind me. They're following me, the only place they won't go is the human world. I know I have to run to Stoneybridge, so I turn direction and run towards Stoneybridge. 'Looks like I have to go back home. I just hope they can accept me back into their lives, but if they can't I understand if I have to be a lone wolf again.'


	15. Leader of the Pack

**Disclaimer. I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: Oh by the way I'm guessing you want to know what Michael looks like. So he has dark ocean blue eyes, light brown hair that's messy and reaches his eyebrows. Okay so I want your opinion on how to end season 2. A.) End it just like they did in the series B.) Have Maddy and Rhydian leave, but go to different places or C.) Have Maddy figure out a way to save Rhydian and his family allowing them to stay?**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

It's a full moon tonight and I'm going to spend it with my family. It's still not as fun as it was when Maddy was around. When she was here we could run to school together and I could share wolfblood concerns with her. I mean I know I can do that with Shan and Tom, but it's not the same. So, I guess full moons are still painful without her, but I'm learning to love them again because I know she would want me to have fun. Mum comes in and says "What' that smell?" I look over at a table and see a bag of dog chews. "Uh, I guess Tom bought us a present," I say tossing her a dog chew. "A dog chew really. I mean this is just offensive. Do you even know what these things are made of? They're made of animal hide, marrow-" Mum says while chewing on it. I look at her as if to say 'Really? You were just talking about how it was offensive.' Mum looks at the clock and says "Okay the moon is almost up, so let's go to the den." I look over at Bryn and we nod. As we're walking down Mum hits her head on the owl Shan gave to me. "Ow," she says, "what's that?" I look up and say "A present from Shan. It's the wise old owl keeping a watchful eye on all wolfbloods."

_**Shannon's P.O.V**_

I gave that owl to Rhydian as a present, but he doesn't know that I put a tiny camera inside it. I know that it's wrong but it could save them, if they ever got found out. Suddenly I hear rustling in the bushes and get nervous. I sigh in relief when I see it's just Tom. "Tom. Don't scare me like that," I say annoyed. "Okay then Shan. What are you doing out here anyway," he asks. "Wait before I answer anything how did you know I was out here," I question suspiciously. "Well, you told your mum that you were having a movie night with me and Rhydian at his and considering it's a full moon-" he says trailing off, "What are you doing Shan?" I get nervous and decide to lie. "Uh nothing," I say while trying to hide the laptop. He walk over and moves my hand away. 'Uh oh,' I think to myself. "Shan? Please tell me you didn't," Tom says disbelieving. I try and cover up saying "But it's for science Tom. Just in case anyone ever found out about them." He looks at me unconvinced. I sigh and say "Fine, but then you might not want to see this," I say showing them transform. He suddenly looks sick. All of the sudden we see a small brown wolf jump out in front of us out of nowhere. 'Is that Maddy? I can't be,' I think to myself. "Maddy," I question. In response she wags her tail as if agreeing. "Tom its Maddy it really is," I say excitedly. Suddenly we hear a howl and Maddy takes off. "Uh oh. I think that Maddy brought friends with her," Tom says. "Tom they're not friends," I say nervously. We take off after Maddy, who we know went to Rhydian's. We get there a few minutes later and see Maddy scratching at the door trying to get in. I rush over and try to pull it open. I can't so I say "Tom, come and help." He immediately rushes over and we get it open in no time. Maddy immediately jumps in and we sigh in relief. We look over and see three large wolves who look like they're going to attack us. Tom and I jump into the den and close the door behind us.

_The Next Morning Rhydian's P.O.V_

When I saw a small brown wolf jump into the den, I immediately knew that it was Maddy. I was overjoyed with the thought of her being back. But then I thought 'Why is she back? Was she forced? Did she come back willingly?' All these question run through my head. Mum, Bryn, Maddy, and I all walk out a smell. I look over at Maddy and get a good look. She's covered in mud and she left in the same clothes I last saw her in. And not to be rude or anything but she doesn't smell the best either. I guess being out in the wild does that to you. "Maddy who were those people," mum questions. She sighs and says "They're beta wolves and the, um, pack leader." Mum looks shocked. As we're walking back inside mum says "You're being chased by the pack leader? What did you do that was so bad?" She shrugs and says "I don't want to talk about it." Mum gives her a look and says "Well I wish we could help you, but I can't be putting my family in danger." She sighs and says "I knew you were going to say that so I don't know why I even came here." Maddy walks out of the house. I look over at Tom and Shan who look shocked. "Mum, what was that? Maddy came here looking for help and we're not going to give it to her," I question angrily. "So what Rhydian, she comes to back with trouble we're supposed to welcome her with open arms," Mum says angrily. "Yes," I shout exasperated. I run outside and see Maddy walking up the dirt path. "Maddy," I shout. She looks back and says "Don't worry Rhydian, I'm leaving. I won't bother you ever again." 'No, I just got her back. I can't lose her again.' "Come on Maddy, you've got nowhere to go. You can't go back to the wild. So come back inside please," I beg. I grab her hand to stop her. "You're mum doesn't want me here. So I should just go so you guys are safe," she says. "Yeah I know you want us safe, but you need help and we want to," I say. She looks over her shoulder, but nods and follows me inside. As soon as we get inside everyone turns toward us. I look down and see our still joined hands. "So while you were out there you guys got back together," Shan asks. Maddy looks down and sees what I see, she immediately pulls her hand out. 'Well that hurt,' I think to myself. Mum beckons us over to the table. Maddy and I sit down and start to eat. "Maddy we need to tell social services you're back," Mum says. I look over at Maddy who looks panicked. "You can't do that. They'll send me to a home," she says. "Okay Maddy relax what I meant was that we can call some wolfbloods that are high up in the government and see what they can do," Mum says quickly. She looks over at Tom and Shannon and says "Okay let's get you guys home so you can get ready for school." I relax into my chair and say "Well have fun in double physics." They look over at me shocked, but mum says "What make you think that you're not going either young man." They look over at me and start laughing. I cast a quick glance at Maddy who is just looking down and thinking I guess.

Time Skip to school

"Okay don't go off school grounds and Rhydian don't say anything about Maddy being back. We need to get everything sorted first," Mum says. I nod my head and go into school

**Maddy's P.O.V**

I'm at Rhydian's waiting for his mum to come back. She told me to take a shower, which I did already and I'm extremely glad I did. She also told me to brush my teeth, I did that and I changed my clothes too, I also had brushed my hair which took forever. So I did everything she told me and I can't help but pace the room. A few minutes later she comes back. I sigh in relief. 'I really need to get used to being inside again,' I think to myself. "I see you did everything I asked Maddy," she says. I nod my head. What I really want to do is get my hair cut. I can't stand it his long. Ceri looks at me and says "You need to get a haircut cub." I nod my head. Luckily I still have some cash on me. "Okay I guess I can give you a ride, but we are going to have to stop after that, okay," she questions. We get in the car and she drive me to get a haircut. A little while later I leave with the same style I had when I left. 'Well, I'm glad it's not long anymore,' I think to myself. "Come on Maddy we have to make a quick stop so we can arrange you to stay with us so you can stay in Stoneybridge," Ceri says. I nod my head again.

After the arrangement

Rhydian's mum said that I could go back to school so I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually missed some of Mr. Jeffries lessons. I walk into school and see the Three K's attacking Jimi. It's actually really entertaining to watch. I look over at Rhydian who looks relieved. I guess that he thought it was someone else. "Maddy," Jimi questions, "what are you doing here? I thought you left town." I roll my eyes and say "What about you Jimi, did you decide to have a pajama party during school." He looks mad and says "It's Judo actually. How about you try and take me down like Kay did." I roll my eyes and am about to walk away when Jimi says "What are you scared that you're going to get beat or something Welshie?"

"No," I say, "I'm just afraid that you're going to be embarrassed being beat by me." Rhydian looks like he's about to step in, but Jimi interrupts saying "What makes you think that you can beat me?" I shrug my shoulders and say "Just a feeling." He scoffs and says "Well if you're so confident try and take me down." I roll my eyes but approach the mat. I look over at Rhydian who looks concerned. Jimi gets ready and he makes the first move trying to take my down, but I don't back down. A wolf never backs down from a fight. In the end I take him down winning. He looks up at m shocked. "Jimi," I say to him "I told you I would win." I'm just about to walk away when he charges toward me. My eyes flash yellow and I duck under his attack and punch him in the stomach making him double over and while he's doubled over I trip him making him fall to the ground as soon as I walk away his friends rush over to him to make sure he's okay.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

As soon as Maddy does that I know she's different. "Well," Tom says, "same old Maddy." I look over to where she left and say "No. I don't think it is." I'm at my locker when Maddy approaches me and says "Look Rhydian I really need to talk to you-" She doesn't get to continue because I inturrupt by saying "About how you tried killing Jimi ,again, and almost revealing the Wolfblood secret? Or how about being embarrassed by me holding you hand? How about that Maddy?" I expect her to get upset but she doesn't, she ends up flashing her yellow eyes and saying "Whatever Rhydian, I knew you couldn't help so I don't know why I even tried. Oh yeah and just so you know coming back from the wild is not like coming back from a holiday." With that she storms off. "What was that Rhydian," Tom ask. I shake my head. Shan goes the way Maddy left, leaving me wondering what was happening .

Maddy's P.O.V

I should have known Rhydian wouldn't help me. I tried explaining everything to him, but he wouldn't have it."Maddy what was that," Shan asks angrily. I turn around and say "You try explaining something to him when he won't listen. I mean he's asking all these questions I can't answer, but how bout you answer one for me. What were you doing out in the woods next to Rhydian's, on your laptop, during a full moon?" She doesn't answer. I scoff and say "That's what I thought." I walk away leaving Shannon behind. I get outside I few minutes later and something smells off. I go over to the grass and go into Eolas. I look around the school and around the corner is Johnathan. I quickly rush inside and find Rhydian. "Rhydian they're here in the human world," I say to him. "They can't they wouldn't come this close," he responds. "But they have," I say to loud. Everyone turns toward me. Shan and Tom look over and walk toward us. Shan says something but I'm not paying attention, I'm too busy trying to come up with a plan. "Well Maddy knows about the wild pack. Well a little anyway," Rhydian says. "I'll lead them away while you guys keep everybody inside," I say. Rhydian looks over at me and shakes his head. "You can't do it alone. Look you may have cause trouble in the Wild, but we're not going to let you do anything by yourself. So Shan and Tom go and grab some cameras," Rhydian says. I decide to not argue because he's not going to listen. I sigh and say "Okay, but I'm going to have to get them in here." Rhydian looks like he'a about to protest, but I run out before he can say anything. I run outside and see Johnathan and his beta wolves. "What are you scared of. Humans? Lights and walls? That's so scary," I say. Johnathan growls and says "Get her!" I quickly run inside and lead them all around the school while Shan and Tom take photos. I run into the screening room and see Rhydian setting up the photos. The wild pack runs in and says "Run back to the tame have you cub," Johnathan growls. "Whatever Maddy did it's over now so you need to leave," Rhydian says. "She broke the rules. She had my pack mix with humans," the alpha said. I growl and say "It's not wrong to mix with humans. He snarls. "If we mix with humans we become like them. We become weak," he says angrily. "You're breaking the rules too. You're on my pack's territory. If you don't leave I'll send theses photos half way around the world with one click of a button," Rhydian growls. He puts the photos up and I say "What's the biggest rule? Don't let humans find out?" He looks at it and runs up toward the screen and tries to destroy it. "That's not going to do anything. You need to leave because of you don't I'm ready to push the button that will send them around the world," Rhydian growls. "Fine, but just remember that your pack and my pack are enemies now," Johnathan says running out. All the students are about to come in, but Shan and Tom are trying to stop them. Rhydian quickly changes the photos to the Judo ones.

Time skip

"Look Maddy whatever you did," Rhydian says and I scoff, "it's between you and the pack." I nod and say "I'm glad to be back I really missed this place and my friends," I say. "Not half as glad as I am," Rhydian responds. I smile.


	16. The Boy from Nowhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own wolfblood**

**AN: A.)End it just like they did in the series B.) Have Maddy and Rhydian leave, but go to different places or C.) Have Maddy figure out a way to save Rhydian and his family allowing them to stay? Okay so I just noticed that I put 2 descriptions of Michael, so the one in the last AN was correct**

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I really missed Maddy and I want to get back together with her, but she doesn't want too, sadly. Anyway my family is Maddy's foster family so Bryn and I are helping her move into the spare room. As soon as we put the dresser in place Bryn says "Do you like it Maddy? I made it myself." Bryn hits it and we hear thudding. We open the door and see all the shelves on the bottom. Maddy laughs, the laugh I love. 'Stop Rhydian, she doesn't want to be with you anymore,' I think to myself. Mum comes in with some of Maddy's drawings. "My sketches," she says confused. Mum smiles and says "You don't need to hide your talents here pet." She smiles and says "Thank you so much I really appreciate you doing this." I suddenly remember something. "Mum where are my school clothes? I need them for tomorrow." She looks at me and says "They're outside on the line." I look up surprised "Mum in this weather really?"

"You're not helpless Rhydian you can get it yourself," she says. Bryn snickers and I just roll my eyes at him. I grab a basket and walk outside. When I get out there I see a strange guy, who is 5' 11", has dark ocean blue eyes, but are yellow right now, and light brown hair, stealing my school clothes, and I know he's a wolfblood, but what concerns me is that he's on my territory. "Hey," I shout "what are you doing here on my territory!?" He growls and the black veins crawl up his hands and neck. I can feel the wolf threating to break free. He tries to run away but I chase him and we end up next to the car growling at each other. "Rhydian," I hear Maddy yell, but I'm not paying attention. "Michael," Maddy says confused. The mysterious person, who I guess is Michael, turns around to face Maddy and his eyes flash normal and takes off when Mum and Bryn come out. I try to go after him, but Maddy steps in front of me saying "Rhydian. He doesn't mean any harm." I look at her and say "Why? Do you even know who he is?" She looks at me and carefully says "I know him. He was a friend from the wild. He's Johnathan's son." I look at mum and Bryn concerned. As were walking back inside I think 'A friend from the Wild? Did they date?' My thoughts are interrupted by Mum saying "What were you thinking, facing off with a wild wolfblood like that?"

"I was thinking of protecting my territory from him," I respond. "Okay then. Maddy why would she come here the one place where she could be recognized," mum asks her. She has a confused look on her face. "It's a challenge," I say, "the rest of the pack wanted to know where she was." Maddy shakes her head and says "No that's not his job as a son of the Alpha. That's a scout's job and he's not one." Mum looks at her and says "Maybe he needed him to do it, since you trust him and all." She shrugs and says "Yeah I guess, but if it was the whole pack he would've sent someone else someone I don't know and besides why would he steal clothes if he was just scouting? If you want I could try to find him." 'Please say no,' I beg in my mind. Mum scoffs and says "You want to be lured into a trap where you could be killed?" She sighs and looks away. "Okay you guys will go to school as normal, while I try to figure everything out," Mum says.

**Maddy's P.O.V**

'I can't believe that Michael is here. What is he doing here,' I think to myself as Rhydian and I walk to school

Time Skip to school

As we're walking in to school I hear Liam ask Jimi something. "So all it took was meat," Liam had asked. "Yeah. My dad turned his back for one second, turned back around and next thing he knew it was taking off with all the meat," Jimi replies. I snapped from my thoughts when I smell Michael coming through the double doors wearing Rhydian's school gear and some comfortable hiking boots. "Michael what are you doing here," I ask him. I cast a glance over at Rhydian who looks jealous. "I'm going to school just like you. I wanted to try it out," he replies. I roll my eyes in response. "Ugh it stinks. What are you running a charity now aren't you Welshie," Jimi says. Michael growls at him. "Michael," I say "follow me." I drag him into the darkroom and he says "Is this your den because it smells terrible." I'm just about to respond when Rhydian bursts in. "What do you think you're doing? Walking into school like you belong here?" Michael growls and says "I do what I want. I don't answer to tames like you." They growl and I have to separate them before the wolf out. "Look you said that you needed to help me when I was here-" Rhydian interrupts saying "That's different." I give him a look and he sighs exasperated. "Okay Michael did you're father send you after me," I ask. He turns to me and turn sad. "He threw me out," he says hugging me, "I have nowhere else to go, so I followed you. Please I need to stay." I look at him and say "Of course you can stay." Rhydian looks at me and says "What? You can't just walk him into class like he belongs here." I scoff and say "Watch me." I walk into class and Mr. Jeffries says "Now who is this?"

"This is Michael, he's new here," I say. "Oh then the transfer slips should be right here. Do you have the letter I sent you then," Mr. Jeffries says to Michael who looks confused. I quickly cover for him and say "It probably hasn't caught up with him yet. His family travels a lot." Everyone laughs. Mr. Jeffries sighs and says "I'm sorry Michael, but you can't start a new school without the necessary paper work." I hear growling and turn my head to Michael and see the black veins crawling up his arms. I quickly grab his hand and the Three K's say "Oh look Maddy's got herself a boyfriend." Mr. Jeffries looks up and says "Okay well I guess in the mean time you can just sit down. I can talk to the secretary and see if anything turns up." He nods and I take him to a desk.

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

Time Skip to class

I walk into class and everyone laughs at what I'm wearing. I have jeans that are too short on me because Michael stole my clothes. "Rhydian I know the dress code is 'loose' but I don't think that applies," Mr. Jeffries says. I sigh and say "The wash destroyed my clothes." Mr. Jeffries sighs and says "Yes well I guess go and take a seat." I walk over to where Maddy and I sit, but Michael is sitting in my seat, "Oh look he's jealous," Katrina says. I sigh and sit in the back.

After Class

"We can make paper work," Michael says. "We can't just do that. It doesn't just happen," Maddy replies. I look at him and say "Luckily I know someone that can. Mum is going to talk to some people that can create a history for you, but it's going to take some time. And do me a favor and try to fit in."

"Thank you. You're really cleaver," Michael says. "Okay, but before we do anything you need a shower," Maddy says wrinkling her nose. I sniff and so the same. "Yeah you really do." I start to walk off but Maddy stops me saying "Well I can't do it now, can I?" I sigh and take him to shower. I sneak in and look around. Luckily no one is here. "I came here to learn. Not get wet," Michael says. "Yeah well the first thing you need to learn is to stay clean," I respond. I push him into the shower. A few minutes later he comes out clean. I help him brush his hair because he doesn't know how. "So I guess you knew Maddy well didn't you," I say to Michael. He turns around and says "Yeah she's awesome. I was told living in the human world was a bad thing, but when she told me about it, I didn't understand what was so bad about it. She and I snuck out to a village and had ice cream walked around. It was nothing like my father had described. I guess that's why she had to run. My father was furious at her." 'So that's what she did,' I think to myself. "You know Maddy never mentioned anything from the wild. He never mention you either," I say to him. He snaps around and says "She never mentioned you either." I turn him around and try to change the subject by saying "Look tonight you need to get a haircut. Maddy and I will take you later." He nods. "Okay but one thing you should know is that you need to control the wolf to fit in. How do you feel when it's about to happen," I ask. He looks at me and says "I feel tingly." I nod and say "Good now every time you feel that try to rein it in okay?" He nods. "Okay good, let's go," I say and we walk out.

Time Skip to drama

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Look you just need to keep Jeffries away from the school secretary long enough for the paperwork to come in," I say to Tom and Shan. "Okay, but does he know how to do anything? Can he even control the wolf," Shan asks. I shrug. A few minutes later Rhydian and Michael walk in. "Rhydian you're late," Miss Fitzgerald says. "Sorry Miss. I was told to show him around," Rhydian responds pointing to Michael. "Okay. Michael are you familiar with improve," Miss Fitzgerald asks. Rhydian subtly nods and Michael does the same. "Yes okay well then grab a hat and we'll find you a partner. You too Rhydian," Miss Fitzgerald says. Rhydian puts some type of hat on him that I can't really describe, nor do I want to. "Jimi you're partners with Michael. Rhydian with Maddy," Miss Fitzgerald says. Rhydian walks over and we have a silent conversation, while doing improv. Suddenly we hear a growl and see Michael chasing Jimi. I run after him and tackle him onto the mat and say "Look you need to control your wolf so we don't get discovered yeah?" He nods quickly and we get up and I see Rhydian standing in front of us. After class we walk out into the hallway and Michael says "That was brilliant. So much fun." Rhydian looks at him and says "You call almost revealing the Wolfblood secret fun?" I roll my eyes and say "Look he's trying his best. We can make this work just give it time." He nods and walks off. I take Michael outside and he's asking all these questions about people. "Okay then who is that," he asks pointing to Jimi. "That's Jimi, he likes to think he's the alpha pupil. But he's not you should watch him though." Michael growls and starts to walk toward him, but I hold him back. "You need to challenge him," he says. I shake my head and say "No it's not like the wild pack. You can't go around challenging people to be alpha." He looks at me and says "Okay then what is human life about?" I shrug and say "I'm not sure. Your friends and your family I guess. You need to try and fit in, but be yourself also." He nods. "Okay what about them. The girls that smell like chemicals," he asks. "Yeah Kara is the alpha in that group," I respond. He nods. The bell rings and I take him inside.

Time Skip to lunch

_Rhydian's P.O.V_

I walk into lunch and see Maddy standing in line. I go over to her. "Hey," I say. "Hey," she responds. Suddenly we hear a growl and see Michael tackle Jimi. 'Oh no what did he do now,' I think to myself. Maddy drops what she was holding and rushes over to where Michael was. I quickly follow her. "Michael! Michael! Get off of him," Maddy says pulling him off. Mr. Jeffries comes rushing in and says "What happened?" He looks over at Jimi and Jimi says "Maddy and Michael just attacked me for no reason." He turns his gaze on them and says "Maddy, Michael, and Jimi you all have detention after school." I'm just about to speak up but he walks away. We rush out of the canteen and into the darkroom. "Look I'm sorry, I tried to control it, but he was just arguing with me and I couldn't help, but attack him," Michael says quickly. Maddy rolls her eyes "Look you need to try and relax don't let him get to you okay?" He nods. "Okay you need to get cleaned up," Maddy says. He goes into the bathroom and a few minutes later he comes out amazed. "What," I ask him. "Flushing toilets is so cool," he says. We can't help but laugh. Mr. Jeffries comes up to us and says "I just got off with the Education authorities, apparently they sent your paperwork to the wrong school. They're going to fax it over later." We nod and Mr. Jeffries walks off.

In Class

I'm seated next to Michael during a maths test so I have to help him. I quickly exchange his book for mine and Kay says "I saw that fake out." Michael looks like he's about to say something, but thinks better of it. He just rolls his eyes and goes back to work. "Right times up. Michael please collect the notebooks," Sir says. Michael starts collecting them when Jimi says something to him. "Tingling," Michael responds walking off. 'Phew that was close,' I think to myself.

Time Skip to Science

"And that's why the compass always points to the north pole," Miss Parish says. Michael raises his hand and says "Can't you use nature though. To try and find your way around I mean?" Miss Parish looks surprised, but says "Yes you can. Do you mind telling us how?" He looks at her and says "You can use moss on the side of trees, the wind, trees with more leaves on one side. Anything actually. I've never had a compass, but I've never been lost and I will never be. If you want I can show the class."

"Yes that would be nice, thank you Michael," Miss Parish says.

In Detention

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"Michael can you really do all that," Jimi asks. Michael nods. "Cool," Jimi replies. I smile so he can fit in.

After Detention

"Wild wolfblood are not meant to live in society Rhydian," Ceri says. "But he's really trying. I think he can do it." Ceri sighs and says "No Rhydian he can't. He almost wolfed out so he needs to leave Stoneybridge. Where is he staying?" Rhydian shrugs. "Uh, he said some old caravan," I say. "Right well there's one up a little way from here," Ceri says walking out. "Okay you two stay here." As soon as she leaves I turn to him and say "She can't do that." Rhydian sighs and says "It's her territory. If she wants him gone he has to leave." I scowl ay him and say "Why does it all have to be about territory and packs. Can't Michael get a say in this?" He shakes his head. "Okay so you guys would be great and help me, but not him? That's completely unfair. I mean don't see how I'm any different from him when I first came here. I was a lone wolf and so is he. He wants a pack again and that's what he wants. So if you gave it to me, why not him?" He groans and says "Fine come on." We get outside and Ceri is already leaving so we have to run there.

_Third Person P.O.V_

"Is this about the clothes," Michael asks. Ceri shakes her head. "Okay then what's it about," Michael says fearfully. "It's about you getting off of this territory," Ceri replies. Michael shakes his head and says "But I have nowhere else to go except my pack and they threw me out. Everyone told me, even my father, saud I was a traitor." 'Maybe I should let her stay,' Ceri thinks to herself. She shakes her head and says "No you have to go now." Michael growls and says "What if don't?" Ceri is just about to reply when Maddy and Rhydian come running up. "Wait stop," Maddy shouts. "Mum you can't throw her out. She can't survive on her own when she's used to being helped," Rhydian says. Ceri looks over and says "We can't have any more strays in the pack. Especially not Johnathan's son."

"He doesn't have to be he can live here on his own." Ceri sighs and says "He can't Rhydian he's a child." Rhydian looks at his mum and says "Who grew up in the wild," Rhydian replies. "Yeah and he could expose us all," Ceri says. "Well we can help him learn to control it," Rhydian says. "Okay, but what do you do if she wolfs out in front of your class mates Rhydian," Ceri questions. "I won't wolf out. I promise," Michael says, "I can control my wolf. Rhydian and Maddy can help." Ceri looks at her skeptically and flashes her yellow eyes at him and growls. Michael just stands there not saying anything. Rhydian interrupts saying "Mum he can do this. He can fit in." Ceri looks over at him. "Look even Jimi said he was cool. I heard it myself," Maddy said. "Okay then where is he going to live," Ceri asks. "I can live in there," Michael replies pointing to the caravan. "What in there? It's been abandoned for years. Is it even waterproof," Ceri says. "I can mend it if needed." Ceri rolls her eyes and Maddy chimes in saying "He's a wild wolfblood. He's used to this." Ceri scoffs and says "He can't, he needs to be with other wild wolfbloods, not us." Ceri is having an internal argument leaving Maddy, Rhydian, and Michael in waiting. A few minutes later Ceri comes back and says "Fine you can stay. But he's your responsibility Rhydian and Maddy." They nod their heads. "Thank you Miss," Michael says. Ceri just keeps walking back to the car. "Okay look Michael you have to be careful. Kids don't usually live by themselves. If anyone finds out-" Maddy says, but is cut off by Michael saying "I know, I'll be careful. I promise. Your mum won't except me, but I'll do my best."


	17. Grave Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: A.) End it just like they did in the series B.) Have Maddy and Rhydian both leave, but go to different places or C.) Have Maddy figure out a way to save Rhydian and his family allowing them to stay?**

Rhydian's P.O.V

I feel extremely jealous of Michael and Maddy's relationship. I know they're just friends, but still it's clear that Maddy still has feelings for him. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Michael comes out of the bathroom and says "I still can't get over flushing toilets." Maddy laughs and we walk back to class. "It's a werewolf skull and my ancestor killed it," we hear Liam say. "Ah come on maybe it's a badger skull," Tom says trying to convince him. "Yeah Tom's right it could be anything," Shan agrees. "My dad said so. My ancestors were werewolf hunters," Liam argues. "Come on, it couldn't be a werewolf because they don't exist," Shan retorts. "You can believe whatever you want, but my dad called in a scientist to look at the bones," Liam says. "What's going on," Maddy interrupts. "Liam reckons his father plowed a werewolf skull," Kay says unconvinced. "That's because he did," Liam retorts. He shows us the photo and it does look like a werewolf, but I'm not saying that. When Michael sees the photo he walks to his seat quickly.

After Class

Michael is at his locker, when Liam walks by he growls at him. "Calm down Michael," Maddy said "We don't even know if it's a wolfblood," I say trying to reassure him. He looks at me and says "You saw the photo, it is one." I sigh and say "It could be anything." He growls and says "Cow-rearers are all them same." 'What's is that,' I think to myself. I look over at Maddy who look mad. "Don't call them that," she says to him. "What," I ask her. "It's what wild wolfbloods call humans." I look at him and say "Oh real nice." He scoffs and says "People like him nearly wiped out our race. If it is a wolfblood humans should not be touching those bones."

"Okay fine. We need to know," I say agreeing, "but you can't keep ranting about it or people will start to get suspicious." He nods. "We'll go to the field at break time. Quietly," I say. "Until then just keep calm Michael," Maddy says. I nod in assent. "Fine," He growls pushing past us. Shan and Tom come out through the double doors and say "You guys going to check it out later." I nod and say "Yeah at break time." Shan nods and says "Okay we'll meet you at break time." I quickly stop her and say "No Shan, you guys can't go because Michael doesn't know you know about the wolfblood secret." She looks upset, but I don't look long because Maddy and I leave.

Maddy's P.O.V

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have feelings for both Rhydian and Michael. Rhydian was my boyfriend until I left for the wild. Rhydian helps me keep my wolf in check. He keeps me alert and out of trouble, well some of the time anyway. But Michael brings out my wild side. He knows that I need to run free and just live my life. We get to the place where the bones are and see them lying there on the ground. "I guess I can see where Liam got werewolf from," I say. "See I told you," Michael said. He pushes Rhydian out of the way and says "Move. Let me see." He puts his hand on the skull. "What's he doing," Rhydian whispers. "Ansion. It's a rare wild wolfblood trait. It's supposed to connect you to nature and it something that allows you to see things," I whisper. Michael starts panting. "Michael are you okay," I ask him. "Michael," Rhydian asks. He snaps out of Ansion and says "He was killed in the middle of transformation. He was a member of your pack." He looks at Rhydian when he says he was a member of his pack. "What that's not possible. I think I would remember if one of my pack members were killed," Rhydian says. "It was a long time ago," Michael replies. He bends down and start to dig. "We have to give him a proper burial." Rhydian bends down and starts to help him while I keep watch. A few minutes later I see a van coming. I tap Rhydian on the shoulder. "What," he growls. "Rhydian we have to go. Now," I say. He looks over at the van and we try and get Michael to stop digging. "Come on Michael we'll come back later," I say. I pull him off and we start to run.

Time Skip

"We can't just do nothing," Michael says quietly. "Look a scientist wouldn't believe in werewolves," Rhydian whispers. "Yeah we can't just go in there and nick it," I say. "Why not," He questions angrily. "Because we could get caught," Rhydian retorts. "Yeah, if that skeleton doesn't get us exposed, the being caught stealing it definitely would," Rhydian continues. "So you'd abandon your ancestor soul, just to save yourself," Michael retorts. He looks at me and I ask "What are you going on about?" He looks at me and says "The Rite of Friaguard. It's when you have to give a wolfblood a proper burial for the soul to pass on and be with their pack."

"Look there's nothing we can do without arousing suspicion." Rhydian says. "Rhydian's right Michael," I say. "Is nothing secret between you two," Michael growls. Mr. Jeffries walks in and says "Right you lot. Afternoon classes have been canceled." When he says that everyone cheers. "Yes, yes, but you're not getting out of school that easily. I have an educational treat in store." Everyone groans.

Back at the field

Rhydian's P.O.V

"Yes well we are all very fortunate that Dr. Rebecca Whitewood and her assistant are allowing us to be here," Mr. Jeffries says. "Right. Hello it's nice to see so many young faces here this afternoon," Dr. Whitewood says. Katrina raises her hand and says "If you're a doctor aren't you a bit late?" She smiles and says "No I'm not that kind if doctor. I'm a forensic scientist. I presume you all know what that is." Shan raises her hand and says "You look for DNA evidence to look for suspects to the crime." Dr. Whitewood nods and says "Yes very good." I pipe in saying "Are the police involved in this case?" She smiles and says "No not this is more of a personal interest for me."

"Yeah dad called her this morning," Liam says. "Yes and thanks to Mr. Hunter I've spent all morning dating these fascinating bones," she says. I hear Mr. Jeffries mutter under his breath "Lucky bones." Dr. Whitewood continues saying "and I can say that these bones are over 200 years old and unique."

"Yeah because it's a werewolf," Liam chimes in. Shan scoffs and says "Really a werewolf? Out of all the possible explanations a werewolf is the least likely. It's much more plausible that it's a human with a genetic mutation or even a hoax." Dr. Whitewood nods and says "Well yes Shannon you have definitely done your research. And you're right to be on the side of caution, but I wonder what you make of this." She pulls out a silver musket ball. Wait _silver_? This can't be good. "This is a silver musket ball that we pulled out of the skeleton this morning."

"And silver kills werewolves," Liam says. Michael tries to go after him, but Maddy holds him back. "Yes maybe. The person who shot this creature probably thought it was a beast," Dr. Whitewood responds. Michael looks at me and says "I thought you said scientist didn't believe in werewolves." I don't respond "Right well later we will bring them back to the lab to run DNA tests. Okay so get into groups of three so we can date soil samples." Maddy, Michael, and I all pair up. "My mum is not picking up," I say. "Well we can't just do nothing. What they are doing is sacrilege. Only wolfbloods should touch those bones." I look over my shoulder and see people walking by. "Michael keep your voice down. We don't want anyone to hear us," I say to him. "Sacrilege or not we can't let them run DNA tests. They would find out he's half human and half wolf." He stares at me and says "What are we supposed to do then?" I sigh and say "We need plan." He growls and says "That's all you do is plan. You don't act. Those bones are sacred and they're damaging them."

"Well if we left it up to you we would be caught and they would examine our DNA," I retort. He walks off angrily. "I'll look after him," Maddy says to me.

Maddy's P.O.V

I follow Michael's scent and find him in a small part of the woods. "Hey," I say. "We can't leave it up to Rhydian. If we did we would get nothing done," he growls. "Look we don't want to get caught. It's not like the wild where you can just do whatever you want. You have to watch your back in the human world," I say. He frowns, but sits on the ground. A few minutes later he starts to pace and rant again. I pretend to listen, but really just let my thoughts drift around. He starts to look around. "What are you looking for," I ask him. "I'm looking for sage. For the rite," he responds. I sigh and say "Aren't we just supposed to bury him?" He nods and says "Yeah, but we need sage for the ritual." I shrug. My mobile starts to ring. "Hello," I say. "They're moving the bones in an hour. Are you still with Michael," Rhydian asks. "Yep," I respond. "Still wound up," he asks. I look over at him and say "Definitely." He sighs and says "Okay meet me at home. Tell him we need shovels and spades for the ritual. He was a relative Maddy." He hangs up and I look over at Michael and see him pick up sage. "Come on we need some shovels and spades for the ritual. We can get them at Rhydian's," I say to him. We run to Rhydian's. He goes into the shed and grabs a spade. "If anyone gets in our way we can use this." I'm just about to go in, but Rhydian gets a text and stops me. "They're packing the bones," he says. Rhydian closes the door and locks him in. "Hey," he shouts. "Come on," Rhydian says to me and we run back to the field. We kneel behind a tree watching them. "They're on their own," I say to him. "Come on let's go," he says to me. We stand behind the truck and Shan says to us "We almost had the bones, but Jeffries came and ruin it." Rhydian is just about to respond, but Liam interrupts saying "What are you losers doing here?"

"What are you doing here," Rhydian retorts. "Uh it's my dad field. Doctor Whitewood," Liam says. We follow him toward Dr. Whitewood and Mr. Jeffries. Dr. Whitewood and Mr. Jeffries come out. "What is it Liam," Dr. Whitewood asked. "Look at what I found in my attic. Silver bullets. My ancestor killed it," Liam responds. Rhydian starts to growl. "Calm down Rhydian," Tom says. "My ancestor was a werewolf hunter," Liam says. "He was a murder," Rhydian growls. "He was a hero," Liam retorts. When he says that Rhydian snapped. He pounced on Liam and started to attack him. "Rhydian," we all shout. We try to pull him off of him. It takes a while, but we get him off, hitting Tom in the process. "That's a nasty cut," Dr. Whitewood says. "It's okay we can take care of it," I say. "No come on so we can get it fixed," she argues, "you too Tom." We sigh and Rhydian goes with her. I stand outside waiting nervously. A few minutes later he comes out and says "She put the blood into a bag, I think she's going to test it. All of the sudden Michael comes running. "What was that for locking me in the shed," he asked. Rhydian is just about to respond when the entire tent collapses. We take this as our chance to steal the bones. We run toward the truck when Rhydian falls. I look back and want to help him, but I can't because someone needs to get the bones. Luckily Michael helps him up. We all a few cases of bones and take off toward home.


	18. Total Eclipse of the Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: A.) End it like they did in series 2 B.) Have Maddy and Rhydian both leave, but go to different places or C.) Have Maddy figure out a way to save Rhydian and his family allowing them to stay. **

Rhydian's P.O.V

Tom and I are at our lockers when we hear Katrina say "Pathetic isn't it?" I look over my shoulder and see Harry Averwood. "No," he responds, "we're supporting the lunar queen one hundred percent." Kara walks over to the sign and says "We were just about to put our names down." I suddenly remember something "Weren't you going on about how it was pathetic," I say. Kara scoffs and says "We said pathetique. It's French."

"This is totally good for us," Katrina says, but is interrupted by Harry. "Shh," he says "who is that?" I listen carefully and hear singing. "Yeah who is that," Kay says. We all walk toward the sound, which is coming from the dark room. It's Shannon. She probably hasn't heard us because she has head phones in. She is a great singer. "Wow," Harry says. Shan snaps around, pulls out her headphones and turns back around. "Who's that girl," Harry asked. "That's Shannon. Shannon Kelly," I respond.

Time Skip

"No way," Shan says. "Ugh why not," I ask. "Because I have stage fright Rhydian, you should know that," she replies. "But you've got a voice to die for," I retort. She scoff and says "The only thing I'll die of is stage fright." I roll my eyes and say "As soon as you get up there you'll be fine." She scoffs again and says "Yeah, just like during the year eight play." I remember that she got sick all over the stage. "Okay so you're going to go up to Harry Averwood and ask him to take your name off the list," I say. "He's the one who put it up there not me," Shan says. I look her in the eyes and say "And what does that tell you?" She rolls her eyes at me. "Come one Shannon you love their music," I say. She rolls her eyes again and walks away. I smirk and follow her.

Maddy's P.O.V

"Humans celebrate the lunar eclipse too," Michael asks. I look at the poster and say "Apparently it's a party in the village square with dancing, music and a barbeque. Ugh we can't go." Michael looks at me, raises his eyebrows and says "You've never experienced an eclipse before, have you?" I shrug my shoulder and say "So?" He walks onto the playground and I follow him. "So, you have no idea what's in store." I'm confused so I say "I thought it was like any other full moon." He scoffs and says "No. On a lunar eclipse the earth and moon are one." I look at him expectantly. "So you know when you wolf out, everything is so much better. You're senses are better and you just feel so much better." I nod my head eagerly. "Well it's like that, but only more intense because your human." I look at him questioningly "Human," I ask. He nods and says "Yeah, during an eclipse you go back to being human. Wolf on the inside and human on the outside. With all your emotions, thoughts, and everything else." I smile. "It's amazing. Spend it with me one the moors," Michael says. I get excited, but remember something. "Um, maybe," I say. He smiles and I walk back inside.

Time Skip

I'm sitting in the presentation room to listen to Shan sing. Harry starts to play his guitar and the others join. I watch her carefully. I heard her sing before. She's really good. She starts to sing, but no offence, she's terrible. Probably because she's nervous. Michael starts laughing so I nudge him. Shan runs out, looking like she's going to be sick. So Rhydian, Tom, Michael, and I follow her out. I pull Michael to the side and say to him "You're not supposed to do that." He looks at me pleadingly. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me," he says. I give him a glare and say "Then don't laugh at your friends like that." He looks at me and says "Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was really funny." I glare at him again and say "Shan was already upset enough and you made it worse. Laughing at her." I walk toward her leaving Michael behind. After school I run back to my foster home. When I get there I'm immediately confronted by my foster parents. "Uh, hi," I say uncertainly. "Maddy," my foster mum said, "we might be getting a new foster kid and he's not really a people person, so you may have to move foster homes. I mean don't get us wrong you've been a great foster kid, but you may have to leave." I nod and walk upstairs to start homework. 'I can't believe I might have to leave. I just can't tell Rhydian.'

Time Skip

I walk into school and go to the dark room and look up 'Lunar eclipse.' A few minutes later Rhydian walks in and says "Why are you looking up lunar eclipse?" I turn from the computer and look at him. "Do you know what happens to us during it," I ask. "Yeah the wolf becomes human." I look at him and say "According to Michael it's more like super human or super wolf." Rhydian scoffs and says "More like super idiot. Last Lunar eclipse I had to watch Mum run around the house flipping over the furniture and wonder who the cubs were." I smile and say "You're no longer a cub. You're a wolf. You don't have to babysit anyone. I was thinking that me and you along with Michael try to get the full experience." He frowns and says "I'd love to, but I believe that Michael forgot to tell you that "I'd love to, but I believe that Michael forgot to tell you that our eyes stay yellow. It's not a good look. And besides mum would never allow it." I roll my eyes.

Time Skip

"Hey guys Shan is going to preform again," Michael says. "What," I ask, "What did you say to her?" He looks at me and says "I apologized and talked her into it."

Time skip

We're back in the presentation room and I watch Shannon throw down her bag, walk up to the stage, and go up to the microphone and start to sing. Harry stiffens ready for bad singing, but it turns out brilliant. Shan really is a brilliant singer. I look over at Harry who looks surprised, but begins to play along. Everyone applauds.

Time Skip

As soon as we get out of the presentation room, Shan hugs Michael. "Thank you," she says "I couldn't have done it without you." He nods and says "You're welcome Shan." Shan smiles and says "I can't believe I'm the lunar queen, but not only that, Jeffries made the K's my backup singers. They are so mad. I have to go. Practice starts soon." I look over at Michael and say "You're pep talks must be really good."

"Yeah. What did you say to her," Rhydian says. Michael looks panicked. "Because she was like a completely different person," Rhydian continues. I look at Michael expectantly. "Uh. Nothing much," he says.

Time Skip

Rhydian's P.O.V

I follow Shan's scent to the dark room. The Three K's are out there for some reason, but as I walk there they leave. I enter the dark room, just to see Shan drinking something. She stops as soon as she hears e come in. "What are you doing," Shan asks angrily. "Ugh what is that stuff," I ask. "None of your business that's what," she retorts. She gets up and is about to walk out, but I block the door. "You're hiding something Shan," I say. "Fine it's duldrink," Shan says. "Duldrink," I question, "What that?" Shan looks at me and says "It's a wild wolfblood thing. Michael said it brings out the stronger you." I roll my eyes and say, annoyed, "Shannon."

"What it worked didn't it," she says angrily. "Yeah, but it's for wolfbloods. You don't know what it'll do it you," I say. "I do know what it'll do Rhydian. It makes me stronger. What's your problem," she retorts. "I'm just worried about you," I say. "Well you don't have to be. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions," Shan says. She pushes past me and walks out. I walk out to the playground angrily and immediately confront Michael.

Maddy's P.O.V

Tom, Michael, and I are all on the playground, when Rhydian approaches us angrily. "Why'd you do that," he asks looking pointedly at Michael. "What," Michael asks. "Giving Shannon duldrink," Rhydian retorts. I roll my eyes. "What drink," Tom asks. "Duldrink. It's a wild wolfblood potion," I say. "Do you even know what that could do to humans," Rhydian continues. "I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm trying to help her. I thought that's what you wanted me to do," Michael says defensively. I roll my eyes and say "I told you to apologize."

"I did. So I don't see the problem," he retorts. "The problem is you lied to us," Rhydian says angrily. Michael throws up his hands in exasperation and says "Fine if you want me to get it off of her, I'll go do it now." He walks off and Rhydian says "I knew something was up."

Time Skip

I'm waiting for Rhydian, by his locker, when Shannon comes in angrily. "Stop interfering Rhydian. I thought I told you to stay out of it. But no, you have to get involved in everything. Don't you," Shan says. With that she pushes past us and walks away. Rhydian looks at Michael expectantly. "I tried getting it off her, but she wouldn't have it," he says quickly. I roll my eyes and walk to class.

After school

"They're not your parents," Michael says angrily. "But, I'm under their roof," I retort. "Exactly during an eclipse. You can't let yourself be locked away," he says. He's would continue if Rhydian didn't almost tackle me to the ground and say "Who's being locked away?" Michael rolls his eyes and says "Forget it."

"Us. Tonight," I fill in. He looks at me and says "And?" I'm just about to reply wen Michael says "Can you feel it? The pull of the moon?" He nods. "This is the one night you can feel what it's really like to be a wolfblood. If you don't experience that then you never get to experience who you really are." With that he walks away. As soon as he leaves Rhydian says "What are we supposed to do? I mean of course we want to do it, but mum will never let us." I get an idea. "Unless he's the reason she lets us out," I say. He smiles and pushes me. I push him back.

That night

We walk into the den with Bryn giving his mother a piggy back ride and Rhydian giving me one. Bryn and Miss Morris are laughing like crazy, while Rhydian and I are just smiling. "Is that what we do then now? Give each other piggy back rides around the house," Rhydian asks. "Yeah. It's fun," Miss Morris says. "Well Michal is going to the fair. How fun with that be," I say. When I say that Miss Morris stops laughing and says "He can't be there it's not safe. Why didn't you tell me?" Rhydian shrugs and says "You didn't ask, so we thought you didn't care." Miss Morris looks confused. "We can try to find him if you want. Then once the eclipse starts we can keep him up on the moors, yeah," I say. "Away from the fair," Rhydian adds. Bryn looks at his hands and says "It's starting." We all run up the stairs and Miss Morris gives us three pairs of gloves and sun glasses. "Okay if you run into any people, put these on. Take a pair for Michael as well," Miss Morris says. "No problem," Rhydian says. "We'll take care of it," I add. "Just remember that the eclipse will make your behavior unpredictable" Ceri says. With that Rhydian and I take off. I get to a small part of the woods before Rhydian, so I smell Michael first. Out of nowhere he tackles me and I laugh. "You came. I didn't think you would," he says. I smile and say "You didn't think we would get ourselves locked away, did you?" He looks confused "We," he asks. I'm just about to respond when Rhydian comes up and says "Hi." He nods and says "Hi," in response. We all start to howl and I take off with Rhydian and Michael close behind. We start to chase each other. I jump on a rock and say "I'm the leader of the pack." I growl. "We'll see about that," Michael says coming at me, but I push him away. Rhydian does the same, but I push him back also. "Come on put some effort into it," I growl. They smirk and both come at me, effectively getting me down the hill. They howl victoriously. I laugh and get up. We run to another small part of the woods and I climb a tree. "The eclipse is almost over. I want to hear Shannon sing," Rhydian says. I jump from the tree and say "Well we can't exactly go and watch." He looks at me and says "We don't have to." He kneels down and goes into Eolas. A few minutes later he snaps out of it and says "Something's wrong with Shannon. Come on." We quickly follow him. We get to the fair and see Shan be sick. "What's wrong Shan," Rhydian asks. "It's that duldrink Michael gave her." I look over at Michael and he asks "How much did she have?"

"All of it," Tom replies. "All of it? I told you one drop," Michael says angrily. "And I told you that it wasn't safe to give it to her," Rhydian retorts. "She won't go on stage, even though she got out the duldrink," Tom interrupts. "It's not that I won't, I can't," Shan says. "Yes you can Shannon," Rhydian says taking off his glasses. "Rhydian, why can't you understand I can't do this," Shan says angrily. "Oh, Shut up Shannon and stop making pathetic excuses as to why you can't go on stage. I know you Shannon 'Oh poor me the girl no one understands,' Rhydian says but is interrupted by Tom saying "Rhydian." But Rhydian doesn't listen, he just continues. "Are you going to stay that picked on nine year old for the rest of your life?" I can feel the wolf threating to break free so I have to hurry Rhydian along. "You can sing Shannon. I k now that, you know that, and Harry knows that. So it's time for you to either grow up or be a frightened young cub for the rest of your life. So what's it going to be?" I have to drag him out of there with the help of Michael. We run as fast as we can to the clearing in the woods. We can hear Shannon singing. We howl and I know they heard us.


	19. Ancient Grudge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

I'm in my room sketching wolves as usual, when my foster mum calls me down. I get down there and she says "Its official we are getting a new foster kid, he should be coming here in five months. We're not sure where you will be moving to." I nod my head and ask "Is that all." She nods and I head back to my room.

At school

I'm watching Jimi and Tom practicing Judo and well let's just say Tom is not doing well at all. Miss Graham is talking about something that has to do with Judo, but I'm not paying attention because I'm too busy thinking about if I should tell Rhydian or not about what might happen is five months. I see the door open and can see Michael over there waving me over. "Right groups of four passing," Miss Graham says. Rhydian's head snaps over to me. As soon as everyone disperses I go over to the changing room and see Michael over there pacing so I ask "What's the matter Michael?" He turns to me and says "I had a dream about the wild last night. About our pack." I give him a confused look. He sighs and says "Don't you miss the wild Maddy. Where there is no school no class." I sit on the bench and he follows. I look around and say "It's not that bad here."

"You must think about returning. Think about all the freedom you can have," he says. I roll my eyes and say "There wasn't that much freedom. I mean your Dad tried to kill me." He looks down and says "What about second chances. What if he gave you one?" I shake my head and say "Johnathan is not someone who can just forgive and forget. I mean he threw you out." He sighs and says "He'll forgive me. I know he'll forgive both of us."

"No not him," I say. "He will I know it," Michael says. He puts his hand on my heart and says "Can't you feel the call of the wild in your heart? It's in your blood. Your family is there." I stand up quickly and say "No everything that's important to me is here." He looks at me and says "I know you're hiding something from your friends. I want to know what." My eyes widen. "I'm not hiding anything," I say. He gives me an unconvincing look and I sigh. "Fine. Apparently my foster parents are getting a new foster kid and he's not a people person so I might have to move. But this changes nothing. I'm still not going with you," I say before he can get his hopes up. He's just about to respond when Miss Graham opens the door and says "You're late. Get changed and get moving." I look over at Michael and say "I'll see you later." I walk out of the changing room and Rhydian passes me a ball and comes up to me. "So how's Michael doing," he asks. "Uh not feeling well," I respond quickly.

Rhydian's P.O.V

I get the feeling Maddy is hiding something and I need to find out what. I'll have to ask her during lunch because I know Michael is feeling fine.

After Gym

I'm walking on the playground watching Maddy and Michael. "What's with Shannon and that potion," Tom asks coming up to me. "Something is up with Maddy and Michael," I say changing the subject. "What are they hiding," I continue. Tom looks back and forth and says "You don't think that they- You know." My head snaps over to them when Tom says that. I listen closely to their conversation. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even Rhydian," Michael says looking over at me. I turn away when he looks my way. I just stand waiting for anything to happen. Suddenly Michael storms off. "Well that doesn't look good," I say. Shan comes up behind me, puts the Duldrink bottle to my nose, and says "Is that lemon." I pull back and say "What?" I start to walk away and I am quickly followed by Tom and Shan. "I'm trying to figure out what's in this," Shan says. I stop and turn to her. "Look Shan you really shouldn't be thinking about it. You don't need it," I say. "Look it changed me. I experienced wolfblood symptoms," Shan retorts. "Wolfbloods are born Shan, you can't just become one," I say. She rolls her eyes and says "Well there's no harm in him giving me the recipe then right." I throw my hands up in exasperation and walk away.

Art Class

I see Michael go up to get some brushes so I follow him. "What's going on between you and Maddy," I ask him. "It's none of your business," he says walking away. 'What's with all the secrets lately,' I think inwardly. Maddy comes up behind me I guess to grab some brushes. She smiles at me and I say "Something put Michael in a bad mood. What were you guys talking about?" She looks at me and says "He just misses the wild. He's just be talking about it a lot." The bell rings and she walks out, but Tom stops her and says "You are good at Judo. Do you think you could help me learn how to beat Jimi?" She looks at him and says "Sorry, but you can't learn to fight in a day." I walk up behind him and say "I'll help ya."

"Sorry, but you don't seem like you really want to do it and like she said I can't fight in a day," Tom says. "Yeah, but you don't need to learn how to fight. I can help you find your inner wolf, well enough to scare Jimi anyway," I respond. He nods and says "Thanks Rhydian."

On the playground

Maddy's P.O.V

I follow Michael scent because he left before I could. As soon as I get outside I see him run off. I sigh and decide to wait for him to return. I go over and sit on the picnic table and let my thoughts drift. A little while later Michael comes up to me and says "You have to apologize to my father." I roll my eyes and say "No I will never apologize to him." He gives a pleading look and says "Please you have to do it."

"He. Tried. To. Kill. Me," I say each word slowly. "Maddy, my dad is not the problem. The pack is. They are demanding retribution. If you don't come back Rhydian and his family will be targets," Michael says. "I just don't trust him," I say to Michael. "Then do it for me. I have to leave by tonight and if you don't apologize then I can never come back here and you can never see your family again," he says. I sit there thinking it over when Rhydian comes and says "Why is Johnathan back?" I look up and ask "Who told you about that?"

"Shannon," Michael says "She was sneaking around my caravan." Shan frowns and says "Cause I knew you were hiding something."

"I was trying to keep you safe so he wouldn't hurt you," Michael retorts. I sigh and say "The thing is Michael is leaving tonight." Rhydian looks at both of us and says "But he threw you out." I sigh and say "Michael can go back if I can make peace with him. If I don't I can never see my family again" Rhydian turns to me and says "Stay away Maddy. It could be a trap."

"You have to trust him," Michael says. "Maddy, he tried to kill you," Rhydian says. "You don't know him," Michael retorts. "Don't be blind," Rhydian says concerned. "He didn't come to make trouble," Michael retorts. "Enough. I can make my own decisions and this is one I need to think about," I say getting up. "You guys. Lunch time is over. Get inside," Miss Graham says.

English class

We're reading 'Romeo and Juliet' but I'm not paying attention and I don't think anyone else is either. I look between Rhydian and Michael and see them staring at me. "What is Shakespeare talking about," Miss Fitzgerald asks. No one raises their hand so Jimi says "Fighting?"

"Yes. But what are they fighting about," Miss Fitzgerald asks. "Juliet," Kara says. "Way cool. Two guys fighting over a girl," Katrina says. Miss Fitzgerald shakes her head and say "Tom?" I look over at him and see him leaning back in his chair. "I don't know, miss," he says. Miss Fitzgerald smiles and says "Yes he doesn't know-" she says, but I tune her out again. Finally the bell rings and I made my decision I'm going to apologize. As soon as everyone files out I tell them what I'm going to do. "Look it's not just for Michael it's for me and my family too. And so you guys don't have to live in fear of them finding you," I say. "Maddy. This isn't necessary. You don't have to do this," Rhydian says. I turn to him and say "Yes I do if I ever want to see my family again."

"Then how about we come with you just in case," Rhydian says. I shake my head and say "No it's not safe and besides it's between me and him." Michael nods his head and says "It's not for humans or tames."

"Once I apologize we can be free," I say. "So I guess this is goodbye," Tom says. "In which case I have a confession. I was in your caravan looking for Duldrink," Shan says. Michael smiles and says "Yeah I kind of figured that, but that was the only bottle I had. I don't even know how to make it, only the pack healers do."

"I never thought it would end like this," Rhydian says. "How about Bernie's first so we can say goodbye properly," Tom says. Michael gives him a curious look and asks "What's that?" Tom gives him an incredulous look and says "You've never been to Bernie's?" He shakes his head. "Do we have time to go," I ask looking at my watch. "He said until sundown," Michael said. "Well then let's go," Tom says.

After Sundown in the woods

Michael and I are walking into the woods and we come to a small clearing and see Johnathan. I go up to him and kneel. _"Mae'n ddrwg gen i Alpha. Beth wnes i yn anghywir ac yr wyf yn erfyn dy faddeuant (I'm sorry Alpha. What I did was wrong and I beg your forgiveness. AN: If this is wrong I'm sorry because I don't speak Welsh so I used google translate.) _Johnathan nods and whistles. Suddenly Aran appears out of nowhere, tackles me to the ground and puts a net over me. "What are you doing? You were supposed to let her go," Michael yells. "I can't keep my vows not now," Johnathan retorts. "Why not," Michael questions angrily. "The whole pack has turned against him," Aran says. Michael looks at his father in shock. Johnathan and Michael are arguing, but I'm too busy trying to get out of the net to really pay attention to any of the conversation. I hear a growl and see Rhydian tackle Aran to the ground and put the net over him. "You're not a real wolfblood. You're soft. Spoiled like all of your kind," Johnathan growls. "At least I'm not a desperate old wolf clinging to power like you," he retorts. Johnathan transforms and Rhydian does the same. They growl at each other. Tom and Shan come out of the woods and let me out of the net. "Tom? Shannon," I ask confused. I get out of the net and transform while Johnathan is busy. Michael does the same. He whimpers and turns human again and we do the same. "Help me Michael," Johnathan says to him. I look over and Michael makes no move. Johnathan looks up and screams. Michael rushes over to help him, but Johnathan throws him off and says "No you are no son of mine anymore." Johnathan goes over toward Aran and Tom and Shan immediately get off of him. He takes the net off of him and they run off. After he leaves Michael collapses and I rush over to him.


	20. Mottled Poppy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

I'm going on a trip with Tom, Shannon, Bryn, and my mum. They all keep singing. Great. "I knew I couldn't trust you," I say. Bryn turns to me and says "Come on Rhydian think of song title." I roll my eyes and say "Silverstein."

"He's right. Rhydian I mean," Tom says. I roll my eyes and look out the window. "Look I'm sorry pet, but Maddy couldn't come with us because you two need some time away. I mean you haven't hung out with just Shannon and Tom just you three. If you want she can come for Sunday lunch," my mum says. I smile and decide to text her. 'Sunday lunch at mine,' I say. I sit in the car looking out the window waiting for a reply. Everyone starts to sing again. Great.

Maddy P.O.V

I'm in my room just sketching and thinking about if I should tell Rhydian what's going to happen. I hear my mobile buzz and see a text from Rhydian. It says 'Sunday lunch at mine.' I'm just about to text him back when I hear a pebble hit my window. I put my mobile in my pocket and see Michael outside waving at me. I smile and jump out the window. "Come on there is something I need to show you," he says taking off. I quickly follow him. He takes me to a tree and says "I like to call it the howling tree." He goes up to it and howls. It echoes all the way up to the top. I smile and he says "Come on try it." I go up to it and we both howl. He takes me to a stream and we both start hopping the rocks laughing, when suddenly my mobile falls into the water. I groan and pull it out. "I don't see how you guys use that. I if get lost I use nature," Michael says. I smile and say "Well if you really want to fit in this is the way to go." He sighs and says "I can tell you anything right." I nod. "Well I never really was kicked out of the pack. My father had sent me bring you back," he says. I feel betrayed when he says that. He lied to me when he said his father threw him out. "I can't believe you lied to me like that. I thought I could trust you, but you had a plan for your father to kill me all along didn't you," I say walking away. He quickly follows me and says "No I didn't. I thought he just wanted you to apologize, not try to kill you. I don't want you to hate me. I chose you over my entire life. Everything even my own pack." I sigh and turn to him. "Ugh fine look I'm sorry. I just hate being lied to like that. We're supposed to keep the wolfblood secret away from humans, but we can't do that if the secret is between us," I say. "That's why I told you. I didn't want to stay here and have secrets from each other. Can I ask you something," Michael says. "Uh yeah sure," I reply. "Where do the Morris' go for a full moon?" I smile and say "Come on follow me."

Rhydian's P.O.V

When Shan asked me to check out the old painting on the wall I had no idea what to think. I mean there is no way these people are wolfblood hunters. "Look there in the corner," Shan says pointing. I follow to where she is pointing and see yellow eyes. "Okay so there is yellow eyes. It's just history Shan it probably means nothing now," Tom says. "But-," Shan says, but I cut her off. "Okay I'll go on my phone and check this place out." I go over to the place where the housekeeper had put our coats. There's nothing there. I look over at Shan and she has an 'I told you so' look. "I'm getting my mum," I say. I run outside and see no one at the car. 'Ugh. Where could she be? Come to think of it where's Bryn,' I think to myself. I look inside and see Shannon's laptop. 'That could work.' I open the door and take it out. I run back inside and run into Bryn. "There you are. Come on follow me," I say to him. I look up 'Mottled Poppy' and see an article saying 'When the spots appear a wolf is near.' I look at Bryn and say "These people are wolfblood hunters. We need to bookmark this page." He nods and is just about to leave when I stop him. "Bryn come and look at this," I say. He walks back over and he sees all the video files. I click on one and it shows us transforming. "Rhydian. All of our secrets are on here," he says.' Shannon comes in and I immediately confront her. "You are a liar Shannon Kelly," I say. "What," she asks confused. "This video feed. You've been watching us all this time and you didn't tell us," I retort. "I- I forgot that was there," she defends. "Okay then what about this live link," I say turning it to her. I look at it reveals Maddy with some meat in her hand and Michael running around. Jealous. That's what I immediately feel. "You all just are liars. Lying to me all the time," I say angrily. "Rhydian, not here," Bryn says turning me around. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard arguing," Mary says. "Everything's fine," Bryn says. When he says that she walks out. "Bryn do you know where mum is," I ask him when I calm down enough. "No," he replies. My eyes widen and I say "Let's try and find her." We walk into the hallway and see the housekeeper. "Where's my mum," I ask. "I don't know, but would you like some cake," she asks. "No thanks, but there's a family crisis at home and we need to find her," I reply. She nods and says "Very well follow me." She takes us to the basement and to a cell. In it I see Mum and Tom. "Mum," I say, "wake up." I shake her a little bit and she wakes up. "Oh Rhydian," she says. I smile and give her a hug. Behind us the door closes and Mary says "We know that you guys are monsters so during the next full moon you will be a big tourist attraction." I look at her and say "We're not. We are people just like you." She scoffs and says "Yeah right." I try and get Tom free while Bryn does mum, when I look over and see Shan starting to walk out. I rush to the door, but it closes. "Shan what are you doing," I ask. She doesn't reply. "You traitor. Let us out of here. Let us out," I shout while my eyes are flashing yellow. I eventually give up and go back to where Tom is. "I can't believe she would do that," I say to him. "Come on maybe she has a plan," he replies. Right after he says that Shan appears. "What did I tell you," Tom says. "I got the keys," Shan says opening the door and unlocking both Tom and my mum. We run outside when Shannon stops. "What are you doing," I say to her. "Getting my laptop. We can't leave it in there with them," she replies. The hunters appear and point a silver bullet at us. While mum is getting the car fixed Bryn and I stall for time by growling. "Hurry up. Quickly. Quickly," Mary said. "I got it. Everyone get in the car," mum says. "What about Shannon," I say while getting in the car. A second later Shan comes running through the door and jumps into the car. We immediately

Maddy's P.O.V

Michael and I are at his caravan talking about the wild when Rhydian approaches us. "I want your key back," he says. "What? Why," I ask while holding out the key. "Oh by the way you don't even have to bother coming around for Sunday lunch," He says while taking the key. "What's the matter," I say. He replies saying "I'm sick of being lied to and people doing things behind my back." When he says that he leaves me wondering what had happened.


	21. Top Dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

**AN: Right sorry it took me forever to update, I just got busy with my other stories. Also if you want pictures of wolfblood go and follow my account wolfblood_packs. **

Rhydian's P.O.V

I walk into class still thinking about Shannon's betrayal. I can't believe she would do that. I mean I trusted her with my secret and she decides to collect data on me and my family. "Hey," she says standing next to me. I look at her and she looks like she wants to sit next to me, but I won't have it, so I just turn around, but I put my bag on the chair next to me first. I see her walk away sadly. "Morning," Mr. Jeffries says. "Right well before we begin the office asked me to tell you about year representative on the school counsel. This is the most important leadership position. Anyone want to do it?" I hear Michael's chair move back and hear him say "Sir, I would like to be the leader." I can't let him do this so I stand up and say "I would like to be the schools representative." From the corner of my eye I see Maddy looking annoyed. "Sir we believe that it should be someone on the pulse," Kara says. "I'd better go for it too sir," Jimi says. I can see Maddy holding her head in annoyance. Mr. Jeffries smiles and says "Well would you look at that. It looks like we have a fight on our hands." I walk into the canteen and start some work I have. Michael sits down in the table behind me and Shannon joins him. I look up and see Maddy and Tom looking confused as to where to go, until Tom sits with Jimi leaving Maddy to decide where her loyalties lie.

Maddy's P.O.V

I can't believe they did that. Do they always have to compete? Anyway I try telling Michael that he can't always be a leader, but he wouldn't have it. I see Tom standing in the middle of the canteen and I join him. "Any idea of where to go," I ask him because all of our friends are scattered. He looks like he is about to respond, but says "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am going with Jimi." I watch him leave and think 'Now comes my decision. My best friend from the wild or the person that was there for me first. I know it should be easy, but I can't have my loyalties divided.' I think about sitting with Michael, but decide against it and sit with Rhydian. "So what are you going to do as my campaign manager," he asks getting right to the point. "Wait. I never agreed to be anybody's campaign manager," I say. He gives me a look and says "Maddy you're either with us or against us." I have to resist rolling my eyes against that statement. "I already told Michael that I was not picking sides and that goes for you too," I say. "Look Michael is in my pack. I'm not in his so if he tries to be top dog, I'm not going to let him have it. Not without a fight," he says. "Really?" He nods his head. 'You're kidding me right. I already have to figure out a way to tell Rhydian that I have to leave in like three months and that I have no idea where I am going.' He gives me a look as if saying 'Well?' I see Rhydian start to listen to the conversation behind him. I roll my eyes at him, even though he can't see it.

Time Skip to science

We have to do an experiment in science. As of now Rhydian is working while I stand off to the side. While he isn't looking I sneak off to where Shannon and Tom are. "So why are you and Michael working together," I ask Shannon. She looks up and says "What it looks like. I'm going to help him win the election."

"Wouldn't' it be easier to just make up with Rhydian," I ask. Shannon looks over her shoulder and shakes her head. "I did try, but he wouldn't have it," she says. "He's mad at you because of that data," I say trying to convince her to make up with him. "Those files will save their lives," she defends. "What if it falls into the wrong hands?"

"Look I won't let that happen," she argues. "You can't promise that," I say. "There will come a time when they will find out about you and that data will be the only thing that can convince them that you guys are not dangerous," she says. "Rhydian doesn't see it that way."

"Yeah and can you imagine what Michael would do if he found out," Tom said. "Wait Rhydian hasn't told him," Shannon asks confused. "Of course he didn't. Michael would probably kill you if he did," I say. Shan rolls her eyes and says "It's not spying its observing. Michael would understand." I scoff and say "I wouldn't mind testing that theory." The teacher comes over and looks at me. I sigh and go back over with Rhydian. As soon as class is over I leave, happy to out of there. Since school is over I go back to my foster home. As soon as I get there Mrs. Blake is already there and I can smell vegetables cooking. 'Get me out of here,' I think to myself. I decide that I should just leave, but Mrs. Blake's voice stops me. "Leaving so soon?" 'So close,' I think to myself. "Uh no miss. Sorry," I say going up to my room. As soon as I get there I hear my mobile ring. "Hey meet me at Bernie's," Rhydian says. Before I can say anything he hangs up. I sigh and put down my bag. I jump out my window, since Mrs. Blake will probably hear me if I go out the front. As soon as I get there Rhydian pulls me into a chair. "Okay so I guess let's talk policies," I say. Rhydian nods. "Okay so policy number one."

"I want to make a difference. Something with a meaning," Rhydian says. "Try tech shop," I say. "No I don't want to do something stupid like that. Besides everyone else is probably going to do something like that."

The next day

Rhydian doesn't have many supporters right now and I don't think he will because of the topic he chose. 'Keep lives private', not the best idea in my opinion. Don't tell him I said this, but I'm not really paying attention. I just nod as if I am listening. Mr. Jeffries comes over and starts to talk, but I don't pay attention because he isn't talking to me. As soon as he leaves I say "Tech shop." He hits me on the arm and scowls at me.

Rhydian's P.O.V

"Rhydian this is not going to work," Maddy says behind me. "Look, if the high ground doesn't work take the low ground," I respond. Maddy rolls her eyes at me and follows me. "You're the one campaigning for more privacy," she says. "I need to win first," I say "And besides Michael has only been here for five minutes and we are going to remind everyone about that." I hit print and the 'Do you really know Michael' posters start printing.

Time skip

"I expect more from you Mr. Morris. You should not hang these posters up. It is wrong," Mr. Jeffries says. I am about to respond, but he walks away leaving me angry.

The next day

Apparently Jimi has been bribing people to vote for him. I found out because Mr. Jeffries showed a class proving it. "And that is called bribery and corruption! I am shocked at you Jimi," Mr. Jeffries says angrily. "It was a trap," Jimi says angrily. "I don't care what it was, but you are eliminated from the election," Mr. Jeffries says. I look over at Maddy and smile. "Well done Michael. You too Shannon," Mr. Jeffries says, "let their integrity be an example for you all." I start to growl and Maddy has to hold me back. As soon as class is over I confront Shannon. "Really? Integrity? You," I say. Michael stands in front of her and says "If you have a problem talk to me about it. Not her."

"Jimi was bribing voters," Shannon defends. "Two wrongs don't make a right," I retort. "Okay and what did I do wrong," Shannon asks. You are kidding me right? "Uh how about spying on people with hidden cameras. More than once I might add," I shoot back. Maddy intervenes and pushes Shannon back. "Look Rhydian is just feeling the pressure that's all," she says. "Yeah sure," Shannon responds sarcastically and walks away. Maddy turn around and comes face to face with Michael. "Again," he asks. Maddy just smiles innocently and says "Nothing." I interrupt her and say "It's not nothing." I start to explain what happened and Michael looks beyond mad. He goes back inside angrily.

Time Skip

Maddy's P.O.V

We sit waiting for the election to begin. Mr. Jeffries talks about something, but like usual I don't pay attention. Rhydian goes up to speak after Mr. Jeffries talks. Ironically he is talking about lives staying private, when his mobile goes off. He takes it out and hangs up. Not even a second later mine rings. I decide to pick it up. It's Shannon. "Maddy. Michael and I are stuck in the printing room. He is going to wolf out." As soon as I hear that I take off. I get there and I see a lock on it. I try to take it off, but it's no use. "What is going on in there," Mr. Jeffries asks. "Michael and Shannon are locked in there sir. And Michael is claustrophobic," I say. "Okay relax Maddy, I'll go get the groundskeeper," Mr. Jeffries says. 'That won't work. It isn't one of your locks, but I think I know whose it is,' I think to myself. As soon as Mr. Jeffries leaves I rush to where the election took place. I see Jimi standing there. "Where's the key," I say getting to the pint immediately. "What," he asks playing dumb. "The key. NOW," I growl. He rolls his eyes and that just provokes me. I tackle him to the ground and start attacking him. It takes Tom five minutes to get me off of him. "Here. The key is in my school locker," he says. I take his key quickly and run toward the locker. As soon as I get there I hear a howl. 'Stay calm Michael.' I open his locker and find the key as quickly as possible. As soon as I find it I quickly go back to the printing room. "I found the key," I say. "Right. Give it here," the groundskeeper says. "No," Rhydian says quickly taking it out my hand. "What is going on here," Mr. Jeffries says angrily. 'Stall.' I go up to him and say "It's an inside joke. So how about we keep everyone back, yeah," I say. I hear Rhydian open the door and sigh in relief.


	22. Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Maddy's P.O.V

Shannon, Rhydian and I are all walking on the playground, when we see Tom score a goal. Shannon cheers. Rhydian puts his hand on my shoulder and we walk into school. "She's been president for five minutes and she already made everything pink," I say annoyed. Rhydian chuckles. We get in there and see Michael destroying Shannon's locker. "What are you doing," Shannon says angrily. "Where is your laptop," Michael asks. "What," Shannon asks. "You laptop. I'm getting rid of it," Michael says as if it's obvious. Michael grabs her bag from her shoulder and Shannon and Michael start to wrestle it from one another's grasp. Rhydian and I manage to pull them apart. "Look she has dirt on us and that puts us all in danger," Michael says. "Look we trust Shannon," Rhydian begins, but Michael interrupts saying "You trust Shannon. The proof she is hiding could destroy us."

Michael pushes past us and walks to his next class. "Ow," Shannon says. Rhydian sighs and we all head to our next class. Liam and Sam are talking to one another, but Shannon, Rhydian, and I are having an important conversation. Rhydian, Michael and I immediately get into an argument. Michael starts to growl.

After Class

Michael tries to go after Shannon, but Rhydian grabs his arm. "This has to stop," he says. "Not until those files are deleted," Michael retorts. "Fine I'll talk to her," Rhydian says. Michael rolls his eyes and says "She'll just win you over. Just like she always does. Do you even trust her?"

"Of course I trust her. She's one of my best friends," Rhydian says. "Secrets have a way of getting out," Michael growls. 'Do they always have to argue,' I think to myself. "I know, but this is Shannon's thing. It makes her feel important. It makes her feel like she is part of it, so I won't just take that away from her," Rhydian says. "Rhydian she would still know, so it's not like we would take anything away from her," I say. He looks over his shoulder and says "Maybe you are right. I'll try to persuade her."

"You really think she is just going to give us the laptop if we ask nicely," Michael asks. "Yeah what other ideas do you have," Rhydian says annoyed. "We stop asking. We take action," Michael says moving forward. Rhydian stops him. "Look if this gets out it's over for all of us," I say. They nod and Rhydian says "I know."

"So are we going to do something or what," Michael asks. Rhydian and I both nod.

Rhydian's P.O.V

I can't believe Maddy would side with Michael. I mean I thought she would think I was right, but she did make a good point. All of the sudden Kara and Kay start to fight one another. I see Michael and Maddy go over to it and Shannon and I do the same. Katrina tries to pull them off of each other, but Kara punches Katrina. I hear Maddy stifle a laugh. They all start to attack each other. They pull each other's hair and Katrina steps to the side. She throws her shoe in Maddy's and Michael direction causing them to step to the side. They keep attacking each other until Miss Parish steps in and says "What on earth is going on here!?"

"She's a cheat," Kay shouts while pointing at Kara. "I am not," Kara says offended. "You broke my headband," Katrina says. "Whatever happened you will have plenty of time to discuss it over lunch time detention," Miss Parish shouts. They all scream and follow Miss Parish inside, but behind her back they keep attacking one another. By this point everyone is laughing hard. I follow them inside still laughing about it.

Maddy's P.O.V

I can't believe the Three K's got into a fight. All of the sudden I hear Shannon and Michael arguing. I look over and see them wrestling for his bag. I can tell that he is going to wolf out and Michael must notice too because he let's go of his bag, which basically causes Shannon to knock over some chemicals. "Miss we could be poisoned," Kay cries out. "Relax none of this is poison. Now you Shannon can go and get a cloth to clean this up," Miss Parish says.

"Me," Shannon asks angrily. "Yes and you can go straight to the head masters office," Miss Parish says to Michael. He look angry and he knocks something over. "And I will be seeing you for lunch time detention as well." He growls and picks up his bag. "The rest of you back to work," Miss Parish continues. Rhydian and I go back to work, well not really we go back to the argument we were having before.

Rhydian's P.O.V

First the Three K's fought, now Michael and Shannon. This is probably the best school day ever, well in my opinion it is. Anyway Shannon left class so fast, I didn't get a chance to talk to her. "Shannon! Shannon," I call after her, but she doesn't respond, she just keeps walking. I couldn't get to her and the bell rang for next class, so I couldn't talk to her now.

Time Skip

Maddy and I are eating, well Maddy is anyway, I'm busy watching for Shannon. "Come on this is stupid," I say. She gives me a questioning look. "We should just go and talk to her," I continue. I get up and walk out. I can tell Maddy is following me because she groaned in annoyance. I get to my locker and see that someone has broken into it. Same for Maddy and Michael's. "Rhydian," she says. I turn towards her and she nods toward the dark room. I rush into the dark room and start sniffing around. I immediately notice that two cameras are missing. "What's the matter," Maddy asks. "This is not all of the cameras. Two of them are gone," I say. Maddy and I share a look and we immediately rush out of the dark room. We run into Tom and Maddy says "Someone went into the dark room and nicked all the cameras." He sighs and says "Shannon."

"Shannon," I ask. "Why would Shannon steal from the dark room," Maddy asked. "Why do you think," Tom asks. I'm confused at first, but then I realize why she would do most likely do it. "Wait. Shannon-"I begin, but Tom interrupts me saying "You know what forget about it. I'll find her and I'll sort this out, yeah?" Maddy and I nod. "Hey! Who broke into my locker," an angry voice called out. I turn around and see a livid Michael. I pull him away from it and drag him to the dark room. "What's you problem," Michael asks angrily. "You that's what," I say. He looks confused. "Look Shannon's gone and nicked the cameras," Maddy says. Michael quickly turns to her and says "Why?"

"Payback most likely. She thinks that Maddy and I took it," I respond. "What," he asks confused. "Laptop," Maddy and I say at the exact same time. "Well did you," he asks. "No, I thought you took it," I say. "No I didn't take it," he responds. We all share a look. Michael starts to sniff around until Shannon storms in and says "I didn't steal any cameras!"

"Well then who left the door open," Maddy asks. "Me! After I came in here looking for my laptop," Shannon retorts. "We didn't take your laptop," I say annoyed. "Wait you didn't" Tom asks. "NO," I answered shortly. "Well Michael was going throw my locker. Tom heard you all talking" Shannon retorts. Everyone falls silent and looks at Tom. "Hey don't put this one me," Tom says defensively. "You said that Shannon took the cameras," I say angrily. "I told you I didn't take your laptop," Michael says. "Do we have to go through all of this again," Maddy asks annoyed. Everyone falls silent and I hear Maddy take a deep breath as if trying to calm down.

"So what we are saying is that no one here stole the laptop," Tom says carefully. "Yeah," Maddy says starting to smile. "So someone out there has got a hold of Shannon's laptop," Tom continues. "With all the wolfblood research," I say. "What are we going to do," Maddy says sitting down. "I told you that this would happen! I told you," Michael rants. "Find out who actually stole the laptop," Tom says. "We're dead. We're dead," Michael says starting to panic. "What about the cameras," I say. "Who cares about them," Michael says annoyed. "Well they could be connected," I retort. "How," Maddy asks. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not a detective," I say annoyed. "Someone could be going through all the data. Right now," Michael says angrily. "Michael a useful idea would be very helpful," Tom says. "I've got one," Shannon says while pulling out her mobile. "I've got a GPS locator on my phone. It can track the laptop."

"You've had that this whole time," Tom asks. Shannon nods her head. "And you're just telling us this now?" She rolls her eyes and says "Well I wasn't exactly sure until now." She looks at her mobile and a panicked expression falls onto her face. "What's happened," I ask. She sighs and says "There is no signal. My laptop is switched off and I can't locate it unless it is on." Everyone sighs. "But if it is switched off that means no one is accessing the data," Shannon says. "Yet," Michael says angry. "Okay this will get us nowhere. We have to work together to find that thief," I say. "How," Maddy questions. "Liam," Michael says walking out. "Kara was talking about it in detention," Michael continues. "Why would he steal the laptop then," Maddy asks. "I don't know maybe he thought something with beast hunting was on it," Shannon says. "Yeah that would explain the cameras," Maddy says.

Maddy's P.O.V

Here we go again, everyone begins to argue. All of the sudden Michael takes off. We all quickly follow him. He storms out of school and turns Liam around to face him. "Do you want to tell us something," Michael asks. "Um, you're an idiot," Liam says. "Shannon's laptop and the cameras," Rhydian cuts in. "What," Liam asks. "We know you took them," Michael says. "So give them back," I say. "I don't know what you're going on about. I don't have your stupid cameras," Liam says. "Well then how about my laptop," Shannon asks Liam. "Uh, your laptop is a pile of junk, why would I want that?"

"Tell us where it is, or I will rip you apart," Michael says. Liam laughs, but I can hear a hint of fear in his voice. "Look we won't tell anyone," Rhydian says. Liam scoffs and says "Who are you two? Good Cop and Bad Cop?" All of the sudden Shannon says "My laptop has been switched on." We all rush toward her. "It's this way."

"Come on we might not have to long," Shannon shouts over to Tom. We run into an abandoned alley. "I thought you said you could track it," Tom asks. "I could. The signal is gone," Shannon replies. "You know what we don't need it," Michael says climbing up to the wall. "Wait. Michael," I shout. "Follow his scent," Rhydian says. I run after him, with Shannon, Tom and Rhydian right behind me. We see him on top of the roof.

'Are you kidding me,' I think to myself. We quickly go to where he is and get there just in time to see him jump down and scare someone. Rhydian and I block one side, while Shannon and Tom block the other. We growl at him. He turns around hoping for escape, but he doesn't find it. "You took my laptop," Shannon asked confused. We all head back to class, but Michael quickly pulls me to the side. "Have you told them yet," he asks nodding toward Rhydian, Tom and Shannon. I know that he's asking if I told them that I had to leave, I shake my head and say "No not yet. I just have to figure out a way to do it." I walk away and go into school.

Line Break

"Okay let's go back," Rhydian says. "What," Michael asks. "Well we did get everything back," I say. "So we're just going to let him go then," Michael asks surprised. "What are you going to do? Arrest him," Rhydian question. He shakes his head and says "No, what I am going to do-" He starts to raise a fist, so I hold him back. "He just made a stupid mistake, that's all," Shannon says. "Sorry Shannon. Really," Sam says. Tom stands in front of him and says "If you ever do anything like that again."

"I won't," Sam responds. "You should have just said something," Tom whispers. He turns around and says "Shannon what was that wolf stuff?" Everyone immediately looks up, a little panicked. "What," Shannon asks confused. "You had a folder," Sam says as if it's obvious. 'This is not good. Not good at all,' I think to myself. "Oh it's a project thing. Nothing really," Shannon lies. "Oh okay," Sam replies walking away. I release a breath I had been holding. We all go into the dark room and Rhydian says "I'm sorry Shannon, but you have to delete those files."

"But," Shannon begins. "We almost got discovered. It's the only way we can stay safe," I say. She frowns, but says "Okay. Fine." She logs on and deletes the file. "There, it's gone," she says. "Thanks Shannon," Rhydian says. Michael and I are just about to leave when Rhydian says "Oh Maddy." I turn around. "What were you talking about with Michael when he asked you if you told them yet? And you responded that you didn't because you didn't know how?"

"Uh, I, uh have to tell my foster parents about how my grades have been slipping and I didn't know how," I lie. I see Shannon with silent tears running down her face. I sigh and go over to her. "Look it's okay Shannon. You didn't know this would happen. None of us knew this would happen. And you deleting the files, made us safer," I say giving her a hug. "Thanks Maddy, but I think I'm going to go home now," she manages out.


	23. Dances With Wolfbloods

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

It's a dark moon and all I want to do is sleep. Me, Maddy and Michael are all leaning against the lockers. Maddy is in the middle, I'm on the right, and Michael on the left. "Ugh. Why are we here," Michael asks tiredly. "If we all miss school every dark moon someone would eventually notice," Maddy replies yawning. She rests her head on Michael's shoulder, but then remembers something. "How are you and Shannon," she asks. "I don't know. I just really have to talk to her today, or at least try to," I respond. The bell rings and Michael eagerly says "Lunch?" Maddy groans and hits her head against the locker. "History," she groans. "Ugh," Michael says.

"Katrina booked DJ Darby," Tom says dancing. Michael and Maddy share a confused look. "You are all coming, yeah," Tom asks. Maddy rolls her eyes and falls back to sleep on my shoulder this time. I can feel myself blush slightly. "So are you going to the disco," Tom asks Shannon immediately. "No. Nothing in the world could make me go to that stupid disco and as if Jeffries handing the dark room over to the K's wasn't bad enough," she replies. We watch her leave and as soon as she does I say "This is all my fault."

History Class

Michael is fast asleep and Jimi, Liam and Sam are throwing paper at him. Maddy is half asleep with her head on the table right now, and well I'm the only wolfblood awake. I go over to Shannon and see that she is doing her history homework. "What are you doing Shan," I ask. "History homework," she replies. "Isn't that a little late for you," I question. "Yeah, but I didn't feel like doing it last night."

I sigh and say "Is everything okay Shan?" She nods. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Everything is fine," she says shortly. "Hey is everyone ready to work it on the dance floor tonight," Mr. Jeffries says. I roll my eyes at him and walk back to my seat and see that Maddy is just waking up now. "Well that's not 'till tonight. So-" Mr. Jeffries, but Michael's snore interrupts him. "I'm sorry if this is boring for you Michael," he shouts. Michael snaps awake and spits out the paper that was in his mouth. "Okay everyone open their textbooks to page 106."

Maddy's P.O.V

It's a dark moon and I'm ready to pass out. I really hate having to come to school on a dark moon. "Maddy! Rhydian! Wake up," Shannon says excitedly. "Hmm? What," I ask tiredly. Shannon turns to me and says "Harry Averwood asked me to the disco," she says eagerly. Tom, Rhydian and I all smile. Tom starts to sing and Rhydian and I dance along, smiling. "Rhydian I know that it's the dark moon and everything, but please come to the disco," Shannon begs. "You can go without me, besides you have a date," Rhydian responds. "Then how about for moral support," Shannon begs. "Come on Shan, I'll just be a drag," Rhydian says, trying to get out of it. "Please. I wouldn't normally ask you for this. It's my first proper date. Please Rhydian I need my best mate there."

"Okay fine. Meet me a Bernie's," Rhydian says, giving in. Shannon gets this look on her face that gets me nervous. "Why don't you bring Maddy," Shannon says. He and I share a look and I can feel the blush creep up to my cheeks. "What," I ask surprised. She looks over her shoulder and says "Okay so see you at Bernie's after school."

Michael comes up to the table looking panicked. "You know Shannon is going to the disco with Harry Averwood," he asks. Rhydian smiles and says "Yeah I know. Isn't it great?" Michael shakes his head and says "Apparently he's bad."

"Who said that," Tom asks getting concerned. "Kara. She said that he cheats on girls all the time or something," Michael responds. "Ever think they could just be winding you up," I ask. He shakes his head and says "No, they didn't know I was listening. You have to say something to Shannon."

Rhydian looks over to Shannon. "No I can't. She's just cheered up. It's probably not even true," Rhydian says.

After School

I'm just starting to fall asleep, when my mobile rings. I pick it up and see that it is Rhydian. "Yeah," I say yawning. "I don't know what I said to Shannon, but she hates me," Rhydian says quickly. "Well what did you say," I ask. "I only said 'I don't trust Harry Averwood. He's bad news.' That is all I said and she left Bernie's without a word," he says. "Are you kidding me Rhydian!? Of course she would be mad at you for saying that," I say annoyed. "Well I still want to go to the disco. So I can help her. You'll still come with us," he asks. I groan and say "Do I have to?"

"I think it would be good. She could use some moral support," he says. "Alright," I reply. "Thanks," he says hanging up the phone. I fall back to sleep quickly.

Disco

I decided that I should put on a light makeup for this. I don't know why, I just thought I should. I take of my jacket and add it to the pile and Rhydian does the same. All of the sudden Michael emerges from below the pile. "Whoa," I say. "Why does everyone keep saying that," He asks. I shrug my shoulders and say "If anyone asks we had tickets yeah." He nods and falls back to sleep. Rhydian and I get in there and are immediately greeted by loud noise. "Hey I'm going to get a drink. I need some caffeine," I say. He nods. I watch Rhydian go up to Shannon, who is ignoring him. All of the sudden the music stops and everyone groans. "Attention everyone! Katrina lost her mobile, so can everyone be quiet while we ring it," Kara says.

The ringing comes from Harry Averwood's pocket and he takes it out confused. "Oh. It's okay Harry's got it. Katrina must have left it when she was at his house earlier," Kara continues. I can tell that Shannon has betrayal all over her face. "Shannon, look I had no idea," Harry Averwood says quickly. She doesn't listen she just runs out and Rhydian quickly follows her. "Shannon! Wait," he shouts going after her. "Hey just give her a minute to cool off," I say holding him back. "But," he begins. "Look once she cools off she'll come back inside," I interrupt. He nods and says "Look I really like Shannon. I would never do anything to hurt her." I nod and walk up to where Tom is and I notice that he begins to record what Kay and Kara are saying. As soon as they are done, he plays it back.

'Harry and Shannon are so over,' Kay's voice says. Rhydian, Michael and Shannon storm in angrily. They go over to the Kay's and Shannon stands in front of them, with her arms crossed. They shrieked and stormed off. They walk up to Tom and say "You are fired!"

"Fine by me," he shouts back, unplugging the sound system. "No wait," Kara says. "What are we supposed to do?" Tom scoffs and says "Who cares I'm fired." Kara screams and Mr. Jeffries walks up. "Don't worry everyone. J man is here to save the day," he says playing music I have never heard. Tom and I walk off the stage. I smile and see Shannon and Harry kiss.


End file.
